Possession
by DJ Dubois
Summary: When the darkness strikes at Edge City, Smallville and Metropolis, Clark, Lois, Lana and their allies have important crossroads to face.  How will they all handle it?  And somehow Lex is at the middle of this too...r & r!   Clana, some Clois and Chlollie
1. Darkness in Edge City

Possession

DJ Dubois

March-April 2011

Notes Part 1: This story takes place during Season 10 before "Icarus".

Notes Part 2: The characters from Smallville belong to DC and the CW. Please send comments to .

Chapter 1 [Edge City]

The bustling metropolis on Texas' western edge seemed darker than usual on that day. The rush hour drivers wove in and out of their lanes playing chicken with each other. Alarms wailed from broken windows. Sirens wailed in response. Gunfire echoed up through the concrete canyons. Thunder and red lightning shook the skies above.

If one listened carefully, s/he could hear a deep throaty laughter from above.

High above the city streets, a lone feminine figure dressed in a black leather jacket, matching pants and boots kept watch over the developing chaos. She passed her hand across the forehead of her masked face as if to wipe the sweat from it. She shook her head in disgust at the scene below. _Can't they even keep their senses? _

Then her super hearing picked up on a cry for help from several blocks away. It was faint but discernable.

"Time to earn my bread and butter for tonight," she told herself while super speeding toward the scene.

[Bank of the Midwest—Three blocks away]

The central office for the region's biggest bank normally teemed with business on a late afternoon such as that. Deposits came in. Investors met with bankers to discuss loans and investment strategies. People lined up in the lobby to deal with the tellers.

However that day saw three men in bizarre clown masks leveling guns at employees and clients alike on the floor. One apiece stood by each door while the boss kept an eye on the front and glanced down the stairs toward the vault. To say everyone was antsy proved an understatement.

"Wonder what's taking so long? The damn silent alarm was tripped!" the clown on the east door snapped.

"Bonzo will crack it! SHADDAP AND WATCH 'EM, PORKY!" the central clown snapped. He fired a round from his gun into the ceiling to further make his point.

The hostages quivered in their prone positions.

The west clown added, "Porky's got a point, Jocko!"

"Zip it, Jeeves! No creep's getting in here! The Blur's busy in Metro so he won't be here and…." Jocko stiffened at a sudden breeze. He wheeled about to see the door bang open suddenly but nobody there.

"Jocko, it's him! It's the damn Blur!" Porky cried out.

Porky looked around nervously recalling the stories about the Red Blue Blur from fellow inmates at Stark Island Prison. He pointed his gun this way and that. "JOCKO!"

"SHADDAP!" Jocko fired a couple of bursts through the open doorway and out into the street. "Hey, Blur! Next one's going in a hostage's head. What do you say to that?"

He never saw the Raven blur approaching from behind or the super fast and hard fist that knocked him out.

The streak zipped this way and that about the room avoiding the gunfire and disposing of the two guards. Then it turned downstairs toward the vault where the rest of the gang was disposed of.

The masked figure stopped and sucked in several deep breaths. _Is this what it's like for Clark? How does he do it? _Then hearing several sirens approaching the building, she shook her head. _Time to go! _She rushed away at super speed from the scene and into a nearby alleyway. There she ripped the mask away from her face.

Lana Lang shook her head. In the year and a half since that terrible morning in Clark's barn, she'd stopped many crimes and tried her best to emulate her lost love. Her heart ached with the knowledge that she'd never hold him again. That her lips would never again sample his.

In truth because of Lex's diabolic scheming, the kryptonite in her Promethius suit served as her prison.

And oh—did she wish she could resurrect him so that she could kill him all over again. _Does his scheming know no bounds? Why couldn't he accept it? WHY? _

Her tears soaked her cheeks. She'd wage her one woman war on crime and against the despair on display in that place. Still she should have been doing this with Clark not by herself.

Funny what life brought you…..

_I'll make you proud of me, Clark. I love you! _She rubbed her chest to help deal with the numbness therein. Her head buzzed from the emotional toxicity around herself. Still she couldn't give in. For a split second, she felt another presence in the alley with herself.

It reeked of evil and darkness. It chilled her.

She shivered and decided to look for other crimes to foil. She pulled her mask back on and rushed away toward the east.

[A minute later]

If Lana had remained in place another few heartbeats, she'd have come face to face with that adversary.

A column of dark mist formed in the air at the alley's rear. It seemed to float for a second glancing at the scene through yellow spots and sniggering through a like colored mouth. _Yes, Sow, bring me the Kryptonian boy. You can weaken him. Then I'll finish him in the proper form._

The mist reformed itself into a human male. He inspected his grey suit and purple shirt. His hand ran over his bald scalp to check the quality of the form. He glanced at his reflection in the window beside himself.

Save for the omega symbol on his forehead, he felt and looked identically like Lex Luthor.

The villain smirked in satisfaction. A plan had already started to hatch in its brain. "Distract your enemies and they're yours. Imagine what this one can do? You'll do just fine, Lana. Now to make a phone call." With that, it vanished into the late afternoon landscape once more.

The game, it seemed, was afoot…..


	2. Lex Appears

Chapter 2

[_Daily Planet_]

Deep within the bowels of the _Daily Planet _building, reporters buzzed around the bullpen seeking news tips, researching leads and writing stories. Under Tess Mercer's watch, the paper had grown to even bigger levels than it had previously attained. The paper had won three Pulitzers and other photography awards in the previous year.

Thus everyone remained with their noses to the proverbial grindstone….

Lois sat at her desk busily hacking away at her keyboard and cursing the spellcheck every two minutes or so. After pounding the pavement and haranguing her snitches about the latest Galaxycom invention, her intuition had paid off. She had broken into one of the corporate offices and slipped a look at the designs.

Sure enough, someone was trying to duplicate Lex's Project Ares.

Her eyes narrowed. _Bad enough Wes got caught up in that! Nobody else will either! _She smirked. _And after this, they'll be exposed! _She glanced at the empty desk across the way from herself. _Smallville would have a fit if he knew what I did. Damn boy scout. _She rolled her eyes at his goodie two shoes behavior and insisting on doing things by the book. Yet he was capable of better companionship than she figured at first. _Certainly more so than when I found him in that cornfield! _ She leaned back in her seat and considered the piece again. She glanced about the bullpen area once more.

A familiar bald figure watched her as well from the elevator. He smirked sarcastically as if baiting her as the doors closed.

_What the Hell? _She rushed up the stairs and over to the elevator as it reached that point. She peered inside the car. "Where is he? Crap!"

Her cell phone buzzed.

"Lane!" she answered tersely.

"Why, Lois, whatever's got you worked up _now_? Don't tell me Clark's holding out on you?"

She surveyed the area anxiously. "What's up your sleeve, Lex? You're dead! Cute number."

"I'm back. Come and find me. I'm in Edge City. Oh and that's alone. Clark's not invited," he instructed.

She arched her eyebrow. "Like I'm supposed to trust _you_?"

He replied almost flippantly, "Now, Lois, I know you can't turn down a good story. You have to know how I did it, right? Kind of like how I could be seen in an elevator there and now I'm here?"

"You could be around the corner," she retorted.

"Have Chloe trace the call if you want. I don't care. Either way, Lois, I'll be at the Hotel Randolph by 7. You might want to start driving. Oh and keep it down when you're in there. I hear they like things quiet," he concluded before hanging up.

She fumed at the revived billionaire's taunts. Obviously he knew more than he was letting on. As always, her drive got the better of her. She ran downstairs, grabbed her coat, shut the computer off and headed for the garage.

If she made good time, she could get there ahead of the revived Lex…

[Kent Farm]

Even as the scheming started west of there, Clark cleaned out the stalls around the barn and finished his chores. He felt relieved to be doing the mundane work around the old place and that came instinctively. Given how tedious the latest story on Metro's police force had proved, he felt glad that his editor accepted it.

Admittedly though his heart felt torn. He was glad that he was moving beyond being friends with Lois. He knew at some point he would need to move on. He glanced toward the empty Loft and still felt the ghostly symptoms of kryptonite poisoning coming from there. He frowned. _Lana. _He sighed wondering about her location and her well-being.

_Why, Lana? Why did it have to happen? _He tossed a hay bale down hard on the floor and stalked over to his father's old workbench. Even more so than his current deal with the _Planet_, he and Lana were forming the perfect team together. He inspected the tools which had not been used since Jonathan's death four years earlier.

He felt a familiar presence. He allowed himself a whimsical smile while turning to his left.

Lana's image smiled back at him. Her eyes sparkled. _Hi, Clark. Glad to see your life is coming together._

"Kind of. Lois and I are trying," he admitted. "It isn't what it was though with you."

_You know why we can't be together, Clark._

"I know and I love you both," he advised.

The image nodded before realizing something was wrong. _Be careful, Clark. _With that, she disappeared again.

Clark took a deep breath and shook his head. "Why can't I move on? Why is it a crime to love both?"

"Typical Clark."

He sped up to the Loft to find Lex using his telescope. "Lex? You're dead!"

"Still mooning over Lana, are you? Lois can't like that," Lex baited while considering his former friend. "Must be Hell moving on."

Clark burned with rage. "Considering what _you _did,I should…." He clenched his fists.

"Some hero. Loses his cool over a little assessment," Lex continued. "You never did get women, did you?"

"What are you doing here?" Clark insisted.

"I came back. Not that you're going to stop me," the billionaire retorted before pulling his left hand out of his black trench coat. The green stone on his ring glowed brightly. "See? I remembered that party favor for you."

Clark staggered and fell on the boards across the stairs. The meteor sickness overwhelmed him.

"Guess Lana's not the only one who can get you all weak, huh?" Lex taunted. He held the ring close to the Kryptonian's face. "I'm going to take everything from you. First I kill you then those you still love."

"NOOO!" Clark protested weakly.

Lex grinned wickedly while producing a gun. "Had special bullets made like that Vann kid's stuff you saved me from. Ready for that death?" Then he felt something sharp imbed itself in his shoulder. Nor did he see the mace that hit him in the back and knock him down the stairs.

"Ready for that flight, Baldie?" Hawkman supposed while striding across the Loft. "Get your strength back, Kal-El. I'll take this one!" He flew down to the ground level to confront Lex.

"Once more we meet, Past and Future King," Lex spoke but with a different voice. "Another time though." With that, he vanished in a dark poof of mist.

Hawkman glowered while considering the barn. "Damn it!" He did a quick reconnaissance of the area before landing next to Clark who sat on the old couch in the Loft. "You should be more careful!"

"Hi to you too, Carter. Sorry. I was distracted," Clark apologized sheepishly.

"Your carelessness could've killed you!" Hawkman groused. "Lucky I was here to talk to you about this stuff. Luthor isn't the main threat. He's being controlled by the darkness."

"Darkness? You mean like Slade?" Clark realized.

"The exact same. That's how he teleported in and out of here. I'd think the Green Punching Bag would take this more seriously." Hawkman got on his cell phone and dialed a certain private number.

"What's up, Tweety?" Oliver retorted.

"Our resident Boy Scout was just attacked in his loft, Green Bean. Lex Luthor's back and he's packing," Hawkman informed him. "Think you can muster up something for _that_?"

"This time, I'll make sure he stays dead," Oliver vowed.

"Really? Showing some backbone? That's new for you, Robin Hood. See you back at Watchtower," Hawkman concluded before hanging up.

Clark was already on his own cell phone while trying to reach Lois. "Where is she?"

"Where's who, Kid?"

"Lois. She's not picking up!" Clark complained. He sprung to his feet. "I'll swing by Watchtower after I check at the _Planet_." With that he sped out of the barn running hard (even for him) toward Metropolis.

Hawkman still felt ill at ease. He'd encountered the darkness many times and knew well what it was. _Darkseid ain't going to quit. Wish these junior leaguers would get it! _With that, he took off toward the big city himself.


	3. Tess' Advisory

Chapter 3 [_Daily Planet_]

After only five minutes, Clark arrived breathlessly at the newspaper office. His concern and fears had pushed him onward—going faster and faster. His mind scrambled to deal with all of the facts.

The darkness knew his weaknesses. It manifested itself in the body of his former friend/greatest enemy.

It knew where to strike and how to just drop in and do so.

It knew who to strike at.

And it had him dead to rights…..

He hustled into the bullpen and looked around his desk not to mention Lois'. Not since dealing with Brainiac had he felt like so helpless. "Where is she?"

Robin Richards, one of the new interns, glanced at him from her desk. "Chill out, Kent, she took a call and then headed out. She's probably on a story."

He slumped into his chair and wiped his brow off. "I was just attacked, Robin. Okay? The creeps threatened her."

"Wow. Sorry about that last statement. I'm shutting up now." She flushed with embarrassment over her words.

As much as he wanted to lash out, he knew he couldn't. "It's okay. You're probably right. Lois is on a story." His phone rang. "Kent."

"Clark, I need to see you in my office," Tess insisted. "This has been quite the afternoon, hasn't it? Use the normal approach." With that, she hung up.

He stared at the receiver. _Use the normal approach? What now? _He hung up and walked back out of the bullpen without another word. _What's going on? _He headed for the elevator and pressed the button.

Hopefully Tess had something other than a lecture for him.

As Clark rode the elevator toward the top floor, Tess analyzed the security footage from earlier in the day. She'd walked into the building and nearly dropped the briefcase she was carrying.

It was if she'd seen a ghost.

And judging from her eye view as well as the cameras, it had been her former boss/benefactor.

_He's dead. Oliver killed him! How could Lex be here? _She watched the footage over and over again, trying to make heads or tails of the situation. How could a dead man be seen in the bullpen and the elevator?

Obviously Lois concurred with the thought given her reaction in person, on the phone and then her rapid disappearing act.

And now the cameras picked up on Clark's rapid entrance into the building. Despite his remembering to come out of the Men's Room in the lobby, she could see an almost panicked and determined look on his face as well. _Clark isn't like this. Something must have happened at the Kent Farm as well. _

"Tess?" Clark knocked expectantly at the door. "You wanted to see me? Sorry I have a breaking story to cover." He stood more calm and collected than he had been earlier.

She leaned back in her chair and nodded. "I imagine I know what it is." She turned to the hulking African American man in the dark suit. "This is private. Thank you, Lawston."

Lawston eyed Clark and nodded at her before shutting the door.

"What's going on, Tess? You have a source for me?" Clark supposed.

She suppressed the notion to roll her eyes. "One. Lex Luthor perhaps?"

"Tess, come on," he denied.

"Then why did you enter in such a panicked rush? Clark, you're good at keeping your cards to your chest but…." She saw the bit of blood on his shirt. "Did you bleed?"

"Shelby got into something and I had to help her out," he lied.

"Uh huh." She of course didn't buy his response. "Watch this, Clark." She swung the monitor around so that he could see it.

The computer cut back and forth between the bullpen and lobby feeds. It showed Lois' itinerary, her animated body language with the cell phone as well as her departure. But it also caught Lex's daring smirk and burning eyes before the elevator doors closed.

"That's your story, I hope." She analyzed him. "You know, don't you?"

"He just appeared in my barn and tried to kill me, Tess. If it wasn't for Hawkman, he might have done it. He was there," he revealed crestfallenly. "He threatened everyone that I love."

"He just appeared and disappeared, right? Like on the video?" she supposed.

"That's what happened." He started to move toward the door. "Unless you have something else, I really need to get on this."

"Maybe you might want to let your mother know? Too bad we can't track Lana Lang down," she reminded him.

"Lana?" He felt his heart lurch. "Why her? He's already made sure we can't be together."

She leaned back in her chair. "Let's see…She rejected him for you. She stole the Promethius suit. She showed me what a bastard he was. And then, despite your feelings for Lois, Clark, you never get over your first real love." She leaned forward. "Quit hiding from me, Clark. I know you're the Traveler. We are on the same page."

"You've got a funny way of showing it." He crossed the room and looked her pointedly in the eye. "Remember Zod? How about Checkmate? You always have your agendas, Tess."

"Let me in, Clark. Believe it or not, I am your friend," she countered seriously.

He shrugged. "I have to check in with Oliver. Thanks though for sharing what you know. I'll be dealing with this." He streaked off at super speed.

She exhaled deeply. _Just watch yourself, Clark. He's ready for you._


	4. Standoff at Watchtower

Chapter 4 [Watchtower—twenty minutes earlier]

Even as events unfolded at the _Planet _and in Smallville, the computers hummed and worked overtime on global issues. If a cat was stuck in a tree in Shangri-la, the Queen Industries' satellites knew about it and could task someone to deal with it.

Then again, the person handling those computers could do that with hardly a thought.

Chloe shook her head at the monitor in front of herself. "Too quiet if you ask me."

"I don't know. Maybe we should make some noise?"

She rolled her eyes and grinned. "I don't know." She wheeled around to find Oliver standing there with a pair of steaming coffee cups in his hand. "One of those would be a triple mocha double shot cappuccino with sprinkles, right?"

"Right down to the chocolate stuff on top," he indicated with a smirk. "I know what the lady likes." He set the drink in question on the desk next to her.

She took her required caffeine hit and immediately felt revitalized. "Bulls eye again." She kissed his cheek. "How's that for noise?"

"Sorry I couldn't quite hear you," he quipped.

"Let me repeat that," she concurred before kissing him again.

Just then the computer jumped in. "Incoming communication. Hawkman."

"Rain check?" she proposed.

"Try and stop me," he concurred while looking at the screen. "What's new in the cage, Big Bird?"

Hawkman sighed, "Can't stop messing around even when there's a crisis can you, Green Wannabe?"

"I have other things going on too. I mean your marriage might've been dull but…." Oliver started to bait before seeing the fire in the other's eyes.

"Shyera and I understood our duty. At least Clark does too. Kid ran off before I could follow. I'm en route back to you now," Hawkman rebutted.

"Think you can pick up a bucket of chicken on the way in? I mean since you're into hunting and all…." Oliver cracked.

"I might fry you, Robin Hood. Out," Hawkman concluded tersely before signing off.

She quirked an eyebrow at Oliver. "You do like instigating him, don't you?"

"Somebody's got to put Tweety in his place and…." He leaned closer to kiss her again.

A throat cleared.

"Oh for crying out loud, now what?" he protested.

She stared in joy at Lana who stood there in front of her. "LANA! Wow!" She ran over and embraced the other woman. "This is great!"

"Hey, Chloe. Great to see you! Sorry that this isn't just a social call." Lana considered them both. "Since when have you both been an item?"

"Kind of a recent thing. Saw that you busted up some crime rings around the country," he replied while shifting the conversation's tone back toward her. "You seem spooked though."

Lana shrugged. "I just came from Edge City. It seemed darker than usual."

"Darker?" Chloe wondered. "Darker how? It's not exactly the center of light, you know."

"I know. Still there was this really intense storm with red lightning. Everyone was being more mean and terse than usual. Then, just before I left, I felt this presence. I didn't see anything but it was like a dark cloud over things," Lana recounted. She shivered at a sudden chill in the air. "Like that!"

"Watchtower's supposed to compensate for that," he insisted.

Chloe ran a diagnostic. "System's being hampered as if…."

"As if there's another intruder? Really, Chloe. I'd say you're all slipping." Lex sauntered into view. "Have to hand it to you though. This is quite a place you've got here. We could've built something like this."

"I like guys with more character, Lex," Chloe countered.

Lana stepped between the intruder and her friends. "I'm not letting you near them." Her eyes narrowed.

The resurrected billionaire glared at his ex-wife with a mixture of menace and sarcasm. "Really? As if I _care_?" His eyes glowed bright red and emitted twin beams of intense light, knocking Lana into the next chamber. "What did I see in her anyway?"

"I don't know what's happened, Lex, but you need to go down!" Oliver hissed while training and firing his crossbow. He sent two shafts in the intruder's direction.

Lex avoided them at super speed before raising his hands. "So predictable, Queen." He raised Oliver and Chloe into the air and pinned them against the walls. "I'll deal with you all when I'm damn good and ready. I enjoy the thrill of the chase a bit." He smirked again. "I love catching you all with your pants down. Even Miss Sullivan, the infamous Watchtower, can't see everything. Must be a bitch knowing that, isn't it, Chloe?"

"Must suck having to sell your soul for this…much power, Lex," Chloe gasped.

Lex shrugged. "I didn't sell anything, Chloe. I am POWER!" He heard a whoosh and felt the breeze. "You're in this club too, aren't you, Clark? I knew you were holding out on me."

"What is this about, Lex? Leave them out of this!" Clark threw a punch at full strength and connected with his former friend.

Lex hit the computer bank across the room hard, allowing his captives to hit the floor.

"Guys, get out of here!" Clark ordered.

"Not leaving you, Clark. You can't deal with whatever…" Oliver insisted.

Lex scrambled to his feet. "Go on. I'll attend to you when I'm good and ready."

Clark crossed the room at super speed and pinned Lex to the far wall. "I should deal with you right now!" He could barely contain his own rage at the memory of the betrayals, the threats and lies. The loss of Lana. His mind flared. His eyes glowed; the heat vision surging therein.

"Clark, no!" Chloe protested.

"Careful, Kent. That's some dark mark tarnishing the armor. And here I arranged for a surprise," Lex taunted. He sniggered knowingly.

The Kryptonian swung his fist, punching a hole two inches to the right of his enemy.

"Temper, temper…."

"What surprise? I…." Suddenly Clark felt weak as if exposed to kryptonite. He didn't see the glowing emerald ring on Lex's hand.

"Clark?" Lana asked in shock. "What?"

"That's…my question…." Clark wavered on his feet clearly sickened by the radiation.

Lex backhanded him into Lana. "You two fit better now than you _ever _did."

"Go…to Hell, Lex," Clark gasped while rolling off of her.

"You're a sick bastard. You stole our happiness!" Lana hissed while snapping off a piece of steel rod and smacking Lex with it.

"And you stole so much from me. Say we're even, wouldn't you?" Lex wiped his mouth off. He clearly savored how the Kryptonite in her power suit sickened Clark by its proximity. "That was a great coup on my part, wasn't it?"

"We'll beat this," Lana insisted.

"Ask Clark. Seems that his deal with Lois Lane's more than just a byline these days, Lana." He turned toward the other couple. "Not even killing me stopped that. Nor is it going to stop my next move. Lois is heading for Edge City. So am I. Stop me if you can. That is if you can tear yourself away from Clark." He disappeared in a dark mist cloud.

"Lo…is." Clark struggled to get up but couldn't due to the meteor sickness.

Lana frowned. _It's true, isn't it? Damn it, Lex! Well I'm not going to let this stand! _"Stay here, Clark. I'll go and get her." She locked eyes with him letting him see the ardor still burning there for him. Then she took off in a super speed burst.

Once she'd left, Clark felt his strength returning. He pulled himself weakly to his feet but gasped for breath.

"Hey! Take it easy, Clark!" Chloe lectured.

"We'll get there, Clark. You know I'm not about to leave Lois unguarded in Edge City," Oliver vowed.

Clark shook his head. His heart ached at the reminder of why he and Lana couldn't be together. Even if he was officially with Lois, he knew it was a lie. The new romance couldn't hold a candle to his True Love. But what could he do? He staggered again and sat down hard on the floor.

At that moment, Hawkman flew in. "What the Hell?"

"Nice timing, Bird Brain!" Oliver hissed. "You missed Lex's latest visit!"

"Can't be everywhere. Besides the Darkness comes and goes as it will, Green Wuss! I've fought it before. Not even Clark's strong enough to go one on one with it," Hawkman rebutted.

_And Lana's speeding off to deal with it? What is she doing? _Clark pulled himself to his feet. "First Lois and now Lana. This is what he….wants."

"I'll find them, Clark," Chloe assured him while typing on her keyboard and struggling to bring Watchtower back online.

All they could do was wait for the system and solution.

But by then, Lex will have launched his next move…..


	5. Lois and Lana's Peril

Chapter 5 [Edge City, Hotel Randolph—6:35 PM]

[A/N: Getting into some stuff about Lex and Darkseid here. In terms of the latter, I'm bringing in some of the DC character here and taking some artistic license too. Just a warning too BTW—this does get brutal.]

Lex materialized in his spacious suite. Despite his bravado, the encounter with Clark and Lana at Watchtower had drained him more than he realized. He'd forgotten how strong they both were.

No matter though the pieces were all moving into place. Soon enough the mice would be caught nibbling at the cheese in his trap. And at that point, the aces would be stacked in his favor.

The vessel dropped his concentration, allowing his form to shimmer and change. He grew in size, stature and muscle. His skin turned stony grey. A blue battle armor covered his torso and head leaving his face and arms exposed. His eyes flashed red. A sinister frown covered his features.

Darkseid had manifested himself in the flesh on Earth. Whereas he'd been a shadow before, now through Lex, he'd become whole. He flexed his muscles and felt his power. He knew he should have been attending to matters back on Apokolips, his home dimension. Yet the opportunity he'd gained when the Kandorians allowed him to slip through to this planet was too valuable.

The enhanced Earth woman, Lana Lang, and her alien love would make key soldiers in his army of conquest if he could corrupt and possess them both.

As for the other sow, she was someone to be discarded. From his vessel, Darkseid knew Lois Lane was inconsequential other than as bait to draw Clark Kent to him if needed.

He waved his hand creating a portal of light in front of himself. The "boom tube" opened allowing him to step through back to his home dimension. A few minutes later he returned with a dagger and what seemed to be a headband of some sort. "Such are the tools of my corruption." He smiled at the thought of his schemes coming to fruition. He focused changing his appearance so that he once again resembled Lex.

The sows approached. Although they tried to sneak past his defenses, the interdimensional tyrant felt them clearly. His grin widened. "Yes. Come to me." He considered the artifacts from his home world. "Come and bring about the downfall of your last hope." With that, he vanished into thin air.

Meantime Lois had slipped past the main desk and down the hall toward the poshest part of the hotel. Despite Lex's directions, she'd almost stopped at the farm and got Clark. Her instincts screamed at her not to do this alone. Still the allure of scooping him proved too much. Combine that with trying to protect him from this particular enemy and she was over the falls with no hope of return. _The General and Clark both would kill me but I have to see this through! No way is Lex going to take a shot at Clark! Not if I have anything to say about it!_

The chills crept up and down her spine. She felt as if she was being watched. "Great." She muttered sarcastically (and albeit hypocritically) at the walls, "There are stalker laws, you know." She fumbled for the cell phone in her pocket just in case.

A tapping on her shoulder made her jump. She turned to find Lana standing behind her. "You could've given me some warning!"

"Sorry, Lois. Lex knows you're coming," Lana apologized. "We're walking into a trap by being here. Let's get Clark and our friends…."

"By then, Lex will be able to kill Clark. I can't take that chance. I know you can't either, Lana!" Lois countered.

"He's already tried and almost succeeded, Lois. I…." Lana stared at the dark mist collecting in front of them. "Lois, RUN!"

Lex sauntered into view. "No, Lois. Stay. I insist." He brought out a remote control and pressed the green button on its center.

The doors behind the girls slammed shut and locked.

"I can tear those doors open like tissue paper! After I deal with you, I'll do just that!" Lana vowed while taking several steps forward.

He smirked and shrugged. "Try, Lana."

Lois noticed her friend's moves getting more sluggish before the latter couldn't budge. "Lana?"

"It's the suit! What's this?" Lana realized while straining against the very source of her power.

He chuckled. "Do you really think I'd invent something like that without safeguards? Come on, Lana! I had to prepare for the day that Clark or some other do gooder might steal and use it against me. So I prepared well." His eyes glittered triumphantly. "I allowed you to think you had a chance back at Watchtower so I didn't engage the mechanism then. I wanted to see how good a fighter you'd become. I needed you to audition. Now that I have seen what I wanted to and turned on the self-defense mechanism, you're stuck until I say or think otherwise. And you get to watch the next part of my plan."

"You're even sicker than you were before, Lex!" Lois hissed. She rushed across the space and delivered roundhouse blows to his face and midsection nearly breaking her hand in the process. "What are you?"

"Much more than you'll ever gather." His hand snaked out and choked off the air from her throat. He raised her into the air. "You will drive Clark over the edge, Lois. Then Lana will kill him. Last words?"

"Go to Hell!" Lois spat in his face defiantly.

He wiped the spit off his nose with his free hand. "Typical. The world will be so much better without you." He began to squeeze.

"LOIS!" Lana protested. "Lex, stop!"

"Sorry, Lana. Clark needs a message. Don't worry. You'll have your part." His eyes glittered darkly with red and black aspects. "I promise."

Lois felt her windpipe collapsing. "Cl…ark, help…."

"Sorry, Lois. The Blur's out of range this time," Lex bragged while squeezing harder.

The room grew blurry for Lois as darkness blanketed the edges of her vision. Her lungs burned. Somehow she knew this was it. "La…na, ta…ke care of Cl…ark… Love…him…pl…ease."

"Lois, don't give up!" Lana begged.

"Pathetic!" Lex twisted his hand and snapped Lois' neck. Then he dropped her to the ground like a sack of potatoes. He smiled. "Now there's a miracle." He smiled wickedly at his remaining captive. "Someone finally managed to shut Lois Lane up!"

"You're going to pay for that, Lex! So help me!" Lana struggled while still trying to move.

He crossed the space between them almost like a cat. "Actually I think _you _owe _me._" He brushed her cheek suggestively. "Remember when you said I'd never touch you again? Now you can't stop me." He grinned while looking her up and down. He ran his hands up and down her sides. "I could take you right now if I wished. Maybe I will later once you do what I need you to do."

"I'll NEVER HELP YOU! I'LL NEVER HURT CLARK!" she yelled in his face. She squirmed under his touch and lecherous looks. She knew full well that he was right. Still he might have had her body but not her mind or heart. "Kill me!"

He shook his head. "And waste such an asset? No, Lana." He motioned to Lois' prone body across the room. "She has little use to me and the greater good other than being a pain in the ass. But you…you hold the key. And to think the day you stopped the bomb at the _Planet_, you made this all possible. You are going to kill Clark for me, Lana." He whispered in her ear. "Your very darkness is going to make you mine. There's still some of Isobel in you. There's some of the Luthor training there too." He produced the headband. "I even have a gift for you."

"What…?" she wondered. "Keep that thing away from me!"

"And I brought it such a long way for you. I'm hurt, Lana," he replied with mock-hurt at her refusal. He held the golden circular band up to the light letting it glint in it. Then he slid it onto her head.

The device locked onto her skin and tapped into her psyche.

She fought the effects. _Think of your love. Think of Chloe. Mom. Clark! Clark, I love you!_

He grabbed her head and stared deep into her eyes. "Noble attempt but I am your darkness!" His eyes glowed red. He pressed the orange button on the remote.

Her own inner darkness rose up inside of herself. She felt freezing as if in the deepest Arctic night. She shivered as the images and memories of light that she tried to hang onto her will and love.

For several minutes the duel continued between captor and prisoner. Each side upped the stakes. Each moved and countermoved in their psychic chess game.

But the combined power of Lex, Darkseid, the device and her own darkness proved too strong.

She fell into the inky blackness and collapsed under it. "CLARK!" she screamed and went limp.

He rolled his eyes. "Typical." He examined her and felt her telepathically. "Open your eyes, Lana."

She did so blankly. "Yes, Darkseid."

He smirked. "You're mine now. I have a mission for you."

"I am yours to command," she complied robotically. "Release me and I will do your bidding."

He did so. "Kill Clark."

She spasmed ever so slightly. Then she firmed up and grinned herself. "It shall be done."

"Remember I will be watching you. If you fail me, the band will kill you," he threatened. He used his remote control to open the doors once more. "Now go."

"I understand." With that she streaked away toward Metropolis and the job at hand.

He savored the scheme's twists with satisfaction. With this latest turn of events, he held Clark's heart in his hands. He'd killed the pest. He'd sent the true love to kill the Kryptonian.

If Clark died, he'd win.

If Clark killed Lana, he'd win.

And he knew once Clark (not to mention Oliver and Chloe) saw the package he was about to send them, he'd definitely win.

The darkness seemed to deepen over Edge City as the souls of all teetered on the edge of the Abyss.

The important confrontation was about to occur…..


	6. Lex's Ambush

Chapter 6 [Kent Farm]

After sweeping the _Planet _and Lois' usual haunts, Clark returned to the farm hoping that she'd be waiting there for him. He did a desperate super search over the whole property just in case but came up with nothing. He trudged in the house with a troubled heart. _Lois, why do you do these things? You KNOW how dangerous Lex is! _He poured himself a glass of milk and sat on the couch dejectedly.

Shelby nuzzled against his feet trying to comfort him.

"I know but thanks, Buddy." He rubbed the retriever's head and…." He heard something on the porch.

Shelby growled deeply and rushed for the door. He barked intensely as if it were going out of style.

"What now?" Clark wondered as he got up and headed for his friend's side. He glanced out the door intently. His eyes narrowed. He nearly tore the door off of its hinges in getting it open. "Stay here." He stormed out of the door and down the stairs.

In front of him lay a bundle wrapped in cloth.

His x-ray vision confirmed his worst nightmare. "NO!" He tore open the wrapping to find Lois lying limply therein. "Lois, come on! You're a fighter! You're not dead! You can't be! NOOOO!" He shook her while trying to get her to wake up. He felt her neck and wrists. He used his super hearing.

She had no response.

He shook with grief and rage. As with Kyla and Alicia, he felt the strong storm surge overriding his sensibilities.

Death had stolen another love from him….This one would not go unanswered.

He could almost feel his adversary's smirk. "You can't stop, can you, Lex?" He rose and faced the bald antagonist.

Lex shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm only getting started, Clark. Pity." He listened intently to the sounds of the farm. "You know, I think the world's better off with her like this."

Clark glowered. "You're not going to hurt anyone else." He threw a haymaker with full Kryptonian force behind it and knocked Lex into the sky and out of sight. "Find him and finish it." Then he felt queasy and weak again. "COME ON!"

Lex spun him around and punched him in the ribs with the glowing emerald ring. Then he followed it with a blow to the face. "You're nothing! I kill the woman you love and you _can't do anything?_" He rained several blows down on his fallen opponent. "You stole Lana from me. I'd say we're even."

"Even?" Clark coughed while forcing himself to his knees and staggering to his feet. "Lex, she was never yours! Lois…is dead….You're twisted."

"Yes she was!" Lex smacked him again in the face and pushed him face first into the dirt. "And she is again. She's coming to kill you, Clark. If you don't die like a good little boy, she dies."

"You…bastard…." Clark gasped.

"Some choice isn't it, _hero_?" Lex produced the Apokolypian dagger. "This is a special weapon. It can open a unique link between the next world and a being of my choosing. See how you like it!" He plunged the weapon into Clark's shoulder and twisted it, drawing blood.

Clark ground his teeth. He wasn't going to give Lex the satisfaction of screaming. He felt a burning sensation from the dagger even as his body screamed from the meteor sickness. He looked toward Lois for support.

"Keep reaching, Clark. It won't help you," Lex taunted.

Clark's vision blurred. Dark spots danced before his eyes. He succumbed to the effects.

Lex withdrew the dagger. "Enjoy the next level of Hell, Clark. If that doesn't break you, the next ones will." With that, he disappeared.

Clark's mind collapsed on itself and spiraled downward…..


	7. Nightmare

Chapter 7 [Dreamscape]

Clark rolled over onto his back and forced his eyes open. He found himself in the midst of a bleak desert landscape. Dark black clouds obscured all light. A hot dry wind parched even his Kryptonian skin. He didn't feel the kryptonite's effects any more yet his shoulder remained stiff and sore from the dagger's wound. He forced himself to his feet. "What is this? Where am I?"

He tried to run super fast but could not. He found a boulder five feet to his left but couldn't budge it. "Great. Just like in Sarah's nightmare, I don't have my powers." He whistled. "Shelby!"

No response came from his friend.

Lois' body had vanished as well.

"What is this? Where is this?" Clark wondered while trying to deal with what was going on.

The taunting laughter echoed over the landscape.

Inky cloud streaks flowed in from all direction coalescing into a column of fog. The pillar reformed into Darkseid. "So much for the mighty son of Krypton."

"You're the source of the darkness!" Clark realized. Blinded by his rage, he swung at the tyrant.

Darkseid backhanded him into the ground. "Even if you had your powers, _Boy_, you would be no match for me. But it does not have to be such. Join me and I will stop the game. You may have the Lang woman for your own."

Clark got back up and wiped the blood off of his face. "You…wouldn't do this unless you needed us. I know Lana wouldn't. I won't shame her like that." He considered the grey tyrant once more. "Why didn't you kill me before?"

"I thought Kryptonians were more insightful. How disappointing you are, Whelp!" Darkseid retorted sharply. He chortled sarcastically. "I rule another world already. Already I make inroads into this one. Every Earther is ruled by passions and emotions. I only have to manipulate those feelings to control them. Behold!" He waved his blue gloved hand.

The air shimmered.

The backdrop transformed itself into a giant ballroom from the mid-nineteenth century. Beige painted walls reached at least three stories high. A fine staircase ascended toward a second floor framed by a marble banister. Giant chandeliers cast a soft white light on the varnished wood below. Classical music wafted through the air.

Around them, a multitude danced aimlessly. Their feet moved to the music. They smiled absently while losing themselves in the scenario. Absently they drew themselves close and then let themselves drift before repeating the cycle.

"Such is what the Earthers call a waltz. It is child's play to control the tempo and their emotions." Darkseid shrugged.

"Release them! Turn them back!" Clark ordered.

"Even if I could, why would I? I have them right where I want them. Besides they made their choice to be there. Free will—as their God advocates. Whatever. There they are. There they'll stay. As I said, your adopted world falls to me," Darkseid clarified. "Go ahead. Find a partner. Engage in the pleasure. Be mine. It's only a matter of time." With that he vanished from view.

Clark felt revolted by the mind control going on around himself. He plunged into the waltzing mass looking for one person. He brushed past various couples but got no response.

Women of all races threw themselves at him. Their silk gowns and jewels screamed radiance. Their beauty captured the eye and definitely stirred him. The neediness, wanting and desire burned clearly in their eyes. "Clark! Dance with us, Clark. We want you!"

"WE NEED YOU!"

Clark grimaced at their touch. While it felt good for his ego, he knew it wasn't real. He had his duty. His heart pushed him onward. He had to find Lana. He needed to get to the bottom of this mess for Lois' sake. Then he saw Chloe and Oliver to his right. "NO!" He rushed toward them.

At that point he ran right into something invisible and hard. He found himself alone in the center of the floor once more. The barrier felt like glass. He punched at it. He threw himself against it. He kicked at it. Everything he tried was to no avail. "OLIVER! CHLOE! LANA!" He smacked the barrier over and over again.

Outside of the wall, the Dance Macabre continued. None heard his cries and protests. Even if they did, none cared. All the dancers knew was the Dance. Lost in their emotions, they saw themselves. Their senses overwhelmed by passionate bliss.

Even the temptresses had moved on to other men. They had no loyalty save to their own desires and the needs of the flesh. They smiled coldly and shrugged dismissively at him as if to say 'too bad. Your loss.'

"DARKSEID!" Clark challenged. "STOP THIS!"

_Fool whelp. Your desired female is right behind you_, Darkseid's disembodied voice challenged.

Clark spun around to see Lana standing there absently not five feet away from him. A spotlight bathed her accentuating her hair and fine skin. She wore the strapless dress from the senior Prom and a fine diamond necklace. Her eyes stared blankly and absently into space.

"LANA! Lana, come on!" Clark begged. He hurried toward her.

Halfway there, he hit another barrier.

"NOT AGAIN! NO!" He punched at it. He tried to make his eyes emit heat vision. He cursed the barrier.

_Do not concern yourself with her, Whelp. She is accounted for._

"What?" Then Clark stared at the scene in front of himself. "Oh no. This can't be happening!"

Lex strode into the space triumphantly. He took her hand and led in their dance.

She didn't resist. Absently she followed his lead.

_Love is no match for my will, Clark Kent. You cannot defeat me. Surrender. I can give you anyone or anything you want. All I require is your obedience and will._

Clark trembled. He couldn't have Lana in this scenario. He couldn't give in. "NO!" He ground his teeth and glared at the ceiling. "I won't do this! You're not the way!"

_Your sire is dead. Your world is gone. I have ripped away your heart. He may rule above but I rule here. If you will not surrender, you will be there. There you are and there you'll stay. When you change your mind, I'll know._

With that, the voice went silent.

Clark beat on the two walls trapping him like a fly in a science experiment. His desperation ate at him. He slumped to the floor and shook his head. Doubt clouded his mind. Then he remembered something like this.

When he'd been trapped in the Zoner's dreamscape. When he nearly gave up everything for a fantasy and lie there. He pulled himself to his feet despite the leaden weight of Doubt pulling him down. He gazed at Lana dancing with Lex.

Lex smirked back at him gloating over this state of affairs.

For the briefest of instants, Clark heard a whisper. _I'm sorry…. _

"Lana! Lana, I hear you!" He smacked the wall again. Then he focused. "This isn't getting me anywhere. I can save her from this mess. I can beat Darkseid. I can't let my emotions overwhelm me." He looked back through the wall. "I will save you, Lana. That I swear." He laid a kiss on the barrier and then focused.

At that moment, a blinding light swept everything else away…..


	8. Confronting the Situation

Chapter 8 [Kent Farm—9:00 PM]

Oblivion's storm clouds rolled east of Edge City, billowing over Smallville and blotting out the stars. Far off in the distance, flashing of lightning lit up the sky. Acrid winds blew stench and ash across the fields, threatening the farmers' crops.

Clark lay spasming and twitching on the ground. His mind still remained locked in the dream world where Darkseid tortured him. His heart froze in Denial's icy grip. Accordingly he couldn't wake up.

Not far off, Lois' corpse lay where Lex had left her. Fortunately the impending storm made sure the body remained intact.

Thus Hope seemed defeated, ripe for being inundated by the looming storm….

When Clark, Lana and Lois had gone unaccounted for most of the late afternoon/early evening, Chloe had put out a big time 'Trouble Alert' to every potential ally in greater Kansas to search for the missing trio. Stargirl searched larger Metro grid by grid. The JLA members took off for Edge City seeking clues. Pete Ross dropped his latest gig to delve into Wichita's landscape. Hawkman took off for the Kent Farm.

As soon as she'd finished with her call, Oliver and Chloe sped off toward Smallville themselves, not being far behind the reincarnated bird man's tail.

Hawkman swooped low over the farm. He'd watched the developing weather closely even as he seemed to be on a collision course with it. _Damn darkness! Now what? _He knew that the intergalactic tyrant would try to merge Earth with Apokolyps next. _Where are you, Clark? _Despite the darkness, his helmet's lenses enabled him to see the two forms below. "There!" He alighted on the dusky ground and hurried over to the couple's prone forms.

He quickly determined from her broken neck and other signs that Lois was beyond help.

Shaking Clark didn't get much more positive results.

_Great! Why do they insist on splitting up all of the time? Damn it! _He got on his cell phone and waited.

"Yeah, Bird Brain?" Oliver answered.

"Get your green butt over to the Kent Farm. I've found Clark and Lois Lane. They're not good to say the least," Hawkman reported.

"We're five minutes away. Out," Oliver concurred.

"Tremendous." Hawkman closed the phone in his fist purposefully. From his previous incarnations, he knew how powerful the darkness could be. Several times he'd faced it. A few times he'd held it at bay. A few others it had killed him sending him along the karmic path to his next life.

But never had it manifested in their adversary's form before. This was new even for him.

At that moment, the red sports car sped up the dirt driveway and screeched to a halt about ten yards to his left. He shook his head at the apparent panic therein. _They never learn that stuff feeds the darkness! _

"Where are they?" Chloe demanded while jumping out of the car and rushing to his side.

"Nice entrance. Your idea?" Hawkman inquired sarcastically of Oliver.

She shook her head. "Mine actually and…." She swept her flashlight around the yard casting every detail in its beam. Then she saw Lois and froze in her tracks. "Lois? LOIS! NO!" She kneeled at her cousin's side. She shook the body while trying to revive it. Her tears soaked the deceased's face.

Oliver fought back his own emotions and reaction. He wanted to break down as well. Despite how things had ended between Lois and him, he still had feelings. His heart was breaking because of the two special women in front of him. "Damn Lex! He did this? Where was Lana? Why didn't she stop this?"

"She would've saved Lois…if she could've," Chloe sobbed. She saw Lois' neck twisted grotesquely. "I want him dead! Do you hear me? That bastard keeps causing us pain!"

"That's what it does," Hawkman indicated grimly. "It steals your heart piece by piece. Your emotions run away with you."

"And you don't care if Clark or Lois are like this, do you? I knew you were cold but this is callous even by your standards!" Oliver snapped. "If you don't help me, fine. I'll kill that son of a bitch for good this time!"

Hawkman shook his head. "And then the darkness wins. Look, Green Mushbrain, you're in no shape to take on Luthor much less beat him as he is. He toyed with you all in Watchtower. Look what he's done to Clark! Will you use that lump of whatever for ONCE?"

"And you'll let this stand?" Oliver doubted darkly.

"Of course not! But focus! We get our forces together and take him that way. Don't be half-assed! I know that's your primary thing but not this time. We'll get them back to Metropolis and go from there," Hawkman suggested. "Deal from strength!"

"He's right, Ollie," Chloe admitted from where she supported Lois. Then she gave into her grief and broke down, raining another downpour of woe upon her cousin's prone form.

Oliver embraced his girlfriend trying to give her comfort. His own inner darkness threatened to choke off the remaining light inside of himself. "I wish…I knew what to say."

"It's…it's okay," she assured him. "We both cared for her." She set her jaw and made herself get up. She laid Lois' head gently on the ground. "We need to check on Clark, Lo. I'll be back. I'm not quitting on him." She shuffled her way slowly toward her spasming friend. "Clark? Clark, it's Chloe. Come on! Don't quit on us! We need you! Lois is counting on you to avenge her! I need your support! Lana's missing! We don't know where she is. She needs you too!"

Hearing his True Love's name and of her desperate situation, Clark's heart jolted from its sleep. His eyes snapped open. He sat up quickly and looked around in surprise. "Chloe? Oliver? Carter?"

"Thank God!" Chloe hugged him tightly. "You scared us!"

"Lex did something to me with a dagger. I was trapped in this awful dreamscape," Clark recalled hazily. "He'd trapped everyone there. They had no will. By their own emotions, they were trapped."

Hawkman glared at Oliver as if to say 'told you so'. "That's what it wants to do, Clark. It uses our own emotional weaknesses against us. It will control everything unless it's driven back ."

"It has Lana trapped. Lex…has her entranced. She was trying to break free before I came back. I have to get her back, Carter. I…." Clark saw Lois lying there. "It really is true. Lex killed Lois." He kneeled over his deceased girlfriend. "I…." The floodgates opened. He wept over her as Chloe had.

"We're all here, Clark," Oliver assured him.

"Thanks. I know how much Lois means to you all. I…I can't believe this is happening _again_!" Clark declared testily before screaming into the dark sky. He yelled in rage and indignation.

"Let it out. You're going to need your focus, Clark," Hawkman advised.

Clark did so for the next half hour. He smacked the ground next to his dead companion. His eyes blurred and burned with the jumbled feelings tearing through himself. He shook with rage over being robbed as he had once more. "LEX!"

Chloe, for her part, didn't let him go. She held onto him from behind, lending him what strength she had left.

Oliver rubbed his arm in support too. He wasn't going to leave either one like this.

Finally Clark stood and took Lois in his arms. "She's…tired. I'm going to put her to bed…Then we need to talk."

"Clark," Hawkman started before a look in the grieving man's eyes shut him up.

"Later, Carter. Once I get her comfortable, we'll talk about Lex and Lana. I'm not losing her too," Clark asserted forcefully. "I WILL FREE HER! YOU ALL UNDERSTAND ME?" He stalked into the house.

"Oh boy," Chloe gasped. Despite her conflicting emotions, she recognized _that _look in his eyes.

He was bordering on a Kal moment. He only thought of bloodlust. He was going to avenge Lois and save Lana at any cost.

"I really pity Lex now," Oliver assumed. "Taking both Lois and Lana out will rally the troops."

"You mean provoke those emotions," Hawkman clarified. "Luthor will be ready. So will Darkseid. They _want _this approach."

"Good for them," Clark indicated as he stepped back out of the house. "We'll talk out here. I don't want Lois disturbed. It was…a long day."

Oliver rubbed his friend's shoulder. They were all in shock. _Maybe the numbness might be good._ "Let's get back to Metro then. We'll get our stuff and…."

Clark held his hand up. "No." He was hearing something. At first it was a lilting tune. He felt relief at the voice.

Then the coy playful tone and its challenge froze his heart again.

_Clark. Oh, Clark. I'm waiting for you….Come and find me. Dance with me, Clark. I'm waiting at the Planet for you. I'll dance in emerald light for you, Clark_, Lana invited in siren fashion.

"Lana!" Clark realized. "She's at the _Planet_!" With that, he streaked off at super speed toward the big city.

"Clark! CLARK!" Chloe called. "Damn it! What now? What is Lana doing?"

"She'll kill Clark with that kryptonite in her suit!" Oliver spat in disgust. "What's he thinking?"

"He's lost one love tonight. He isn't going to lose another!" Hawkman insisted. "You two follow as soon as you can. I'm going to catch up to Clark as soon as possible!" He took back off into the sky following Clark's trail.

Oliver hugged Chloe again. He knew better than to ask if she was okay. Lois' death had shaken them both.

"We need to haul ass," she told him firmly. Tears or not, she wasn't going to let Lex get away with what happened to Lois or Lana. "First we get Lana back. Then we take care of this crap. Finally we can bury Lois properly."

He nodded grimly. "I knew there was a reason I love you."

"You bet, Archer Boy." She kissed him. "Thank you for being there."

"It's my pleasure and thank you too," he agreed as they got into her car. "Step on it."

Chloe nodded without a word as they back off into the night and toward Destiny….


	9. Clana Confrontation

Chapter 9 [_Daily Planet _Building]

While the activity buzzed off to her west, Tess performed searches on the web and the LuthorCorp database on Lex's current activities. She frowned at the thought of Lex still being alive even after the explosion. _When will you stop coming back? _She could find nothing of note. _You haven't lost a step in covering your trail, have you?_

She glanced at the clock on her screen. Deadline loomed only fifteen minutes away. As much as she rolled her eyes at that thought, she worried about Lois. With the story she was chasing, there would be no way the reporter would have missed her mark or at least checked in. She'd received no answer at the Kent Farm either. She felt antsy. "Lex, what are you up to?"

"Why don't you just ask?"

She stiffened. "Lex? How did you get in here?"

Lex shrugged from where he watched her in the corner of the room. "Call it a new talent, Tess. I can be here, there or really _anywhere_." He emerged from the shadows; his eyes sizing her up much as a cobra would its prey. "Funny what we learn about our friends, isn't it?" He chuckled angrily. "I counted on you."

"You're sick. We can help you," she suggested while reaching under the desk for the panic button.

"I've never felt better actually," he disagreed. "Oh and I wouldn't worry about the red button." He smirked. "I disabled it when I was here earlier. I wanted this to be about us." He looked into her eyes. _Did you think you'd get rid of me that easily? Can you hear me now?_

She trembled at the telepathic voice in her head. "Stop it! Get out of my head!"

He shrugged. "Just wanted to prove a point. You've been mine since joining LuthorCorp. I could take you but I have other…possibilities."

"Lois and Lana," she guessed.

He shook his head. "Now _that's _what I like about you, Tess. You could always get to the heart of a matter. Lois was never my type. Too big of a mouth. I had to kill her. Now Lana…." He let his eyes wander suggestively.

"She divorced you."

He replied evenly, "Her mistake. One that I've dealt with."

A crash echoed up from downstairs.

"That could be her now," he indicated. "I just wanted you to know I'm back. When I'm finished with Clark and the others, we have things to discuss. Such as loyalty. Think on that." With that, he melted back into the shadows.

She shuddered. The thought of him really popping in and out and being anywhere chilled her blood. _That bastard can't stop controlling people! _She opened her desk drawer and produced a pistol. Then a purple sparkle caught her eye. _I forgot that was there! _She considered the hunk of purple kryptonite therein.

Only a couple of weeks earlier, her top scientists on the board had created it accidentally in the lab. While they observed the stone's abilities to negate green kryptonite's energy, they dismissed its long term value.

Tess glanced down the stairs. She knew they needed to break whatever spell Lex had over her. _Clark could do it if he can get close enough. With the radiation in her suit, he can't. _She looked at the rock and then down the stairs again. She had an idea…a hope really. Even if it killed her, she'd pull a thread out of Lex's dark plans.

And that was worth anything as far as she was concerned. She took the stairs two at a time toward the fracas below.

[Main News Room—5th Floor]

[A/N: Here's a question—how far are any of us willing to go for love? In Clark's case, we're about to find out….]

Lana tore through the building mindlessly. As she'd been directed to do, she vandalized the facility. She sent desks flying across the room. Computers shorted out. Connections sundered. She laughed or rather Darkseid laughed through her.

In truth, she still danced with Lex in that shadow realm. Absently she followed him in circle after circle across the parquet underfoot. Her entranced eyes locked into his steely blues.

Her will thus yoked, she pressed forward in a tide of destruction. Much as Brainiac had two years before, she brought the newspaper to its knees. She'd make everyone pay for her pain. She ripped a beam from its moorings and brought down a section of shelving. She grinned.

"Lana!"

She stopped at the sound of the call. For an instant, the numbness subsisted a bit. Then the dark spark returned to her eyes. She arched her eyebrow. "Clark. You came." She turned and flung the beam across the room.

Clark grabbed onto it and set it down carefully. His mind still swam with Lois' death. He fought back his own emotions. He knew Darkseid would want him to try and kill his True Love. "Lana, you're not yourself. Please stop. Let's talk."

"From over there? Come closer. I so want to dance," she enticed him, allowing a sultry tone into her voice. She crooked her right index finger and waved him toward herself. "Such a coward, Clark."

He recalled the scene from the pool during their freshman year. She'd enticed him too in a bout of pollen induced behavior change. He'd paid for that one.

The kryptonite in her suit exacted its toll on him even from twenty feet away. He already felt his knees quivering. He could see the veins bulging in his hands. "Lana, you know why…."

"Always with the excuses, Clark. Be free! You have power! Surrender to him!" she revealed. "Give your will."

"No," he retorted firmly. "And I won't let you do it either." He saw the metal glinting around her head. "What is that?"

"Just something I found. Quite attractive, isn't it? I can get you one too if you want," she offered.

He made his eyes glow and then emit the heat vision. He sent the two fiery beams across the room, striking the gem in the center of the band.

The spot glowed white and then blew.

She glared at him almost like an angry cat. "Now _why _did you have to do _that_? And here I was trying to be nice to you!" She spat and frowned intensely. "FINE!" She streaked across the room. Before he could react, she had him in a headlock and whispered, "I was supposed to weaken you, Clark. Since you resist, however, you have to die."

Her voice changed into a deeper and darker timbre. "With your death, Kryptonian, the sow's soul will be broken. Her abilities will be mine!"

He could barely keep from collapsing under the meteor's burning radiation. He felt his vision growing dark once again. He groaned, knowing he'd end up back in that dark dreamscape again.

And forced to watch Lex and Lana again…..

"NO!" Maybe he'd go down but he'd go down doing the one thing he wanted. He pushed her off of him and forced himself to his feet.

"Now that's better!" Darkseid's voice taunted through Lana's lips.

Clark smiled. "You have no idea." He pinned her against a counter. "Fight him, Lana! FIGHT!" Before the radiation could rob him of any further strength, he locked eyes with her and locked her lips with his own.

She struggled but for some reason, couldn't get him off of herself.

He pressed on with the kryptonite kiss. As on that horrible night two years before in the Loft, his cheeks flushed red. The veins in them bulged and burned. His blood burned like acid. His heart tightened and hissed at him. But he refused to stop this time.

Spots danced in front of his eyes.

His knees buckled.

But he kept right on going, pouring his love into her.

He'd free her from the bondage even if he killed him to do so. He didn't care.

[Dreamscape]

As it had for the previous few hours, the dance continued. Classical music bade them onward. A dark orchestra provided for the couple's every need.

With Clark's intrusion however, the music skipped and lost its tune. The area became brighter.

Lana shook herself awake. "Lex! What is this?"

"NO!" Lex protested while grabbing her. "I'll have you!"

"Get away from me!" She kneed him in the groin. "I told you never to touch me again!"

In her chest, she felt Clark's pain. She could discern his death throes. "NO!"

"He doesn't matter….He's dead!" Lex hissed from his knees.

"So are you! This ends now!" she pointed out. She spat in his face and then dropped him with a knockout punch between the eyes.

And with that, a bright light flooded the area sweeping everything away.

[_Planet_]

Clark collapsed under the effort of his sacrifice. He felt so cold from the exposure to Darkseid's perfidy. His limbs shook and wouldn't respond to him. He felt numbed from the continued radiation. He glanced up into her empty eyes. "Please….Sorry….Love….you."

Lana shook herself awake. "Where?" She didn't recognize the area. She did see him lying there semi-conscious. "CLARK!"

He forced his eyes open. "G…good. You're…back. Couldn't…leave…."

"I'm sorry about Lois. I tried," she apologized.

"I…know. Always…looking out…for me," he gasped. "Thank…you." He forced one last grin for her benefit.

Her eyes watered. Tears ran down her cheeks. "That works both ways. I wanted you to be happy." She bowed her head. "I never stopped caring."

His eyes sparkled for a minute into hers. For a second, he saw her leaning over him again on that first day at SHS. _Nietzsche, Clark? Guess you need to ask if you're man or superman?_

"I guess I know," she told him with a wistful smile almost in tune with his thoughts. "You were always my Superman." She laid a burning kiss on his forehead. "I love you."

He closed his eyes and smiled one last time before going limp. "I…you."

"No! NO!" Lana backed away from him; her mind now remembering how poisonous her presence was to him. "How could I be so _stupid_? I killed him! I…." She broke down and started sobbing over the Big Loss.

All seemed lost or so it seemed…..


	10. Tess' Rock

Chapter 10

At that moment, Tess exited the stairwell by the newsroom. She'd expected to hear the sounds of fighting.

Silence deafened the entire area in its place.

"What happened?" She peered cautiously into the newsroom to find upturned equipment and furniture scattered about much as if a hurricane had ripped through it.

A pained sobbing reached her ears.

She quickly found the source. Against the southwest corner, she found Lana slumped against the wall; her face drenched with Mourning's tears. Her eyes followed where the other woman was facing and went wide.

Clark laid pale and still not thirty feet away from his love.

"No!" Tess protested.

That word jarred Lana from her doldrums. She stared numbly at her. "Tess Mercer?"

"This is my newspaper, Lana. Why so surprised to see me?" Tess supposed albeit more sarcastically than she should have. "What did you do? What happened?"

"I…don't know." She ripped off the remains of the headband. "I remember Lex trapping Lois and me in Edge City. He did something to me so I couldn't move. Then he killed Lois in front of me. I…tried to…get away from him. He…violated me, Tess. He did it to me _again_!" She couldn't stop the next round of tears. "Clark…Clark sacrificed…himself to free me." She smiled wistfully.

Tess nodded. "Wish I could say I was surprised." She fought the urge to roll her eyes. _He has bigger responsibilities. Yet he killed himself to do something he KNEW would be fatal._ However she also knew that Lex had used some sort of mind control on Lana. _Probably in that headband. _She reached into her pocket and produced the purple rock. She threw it to the floor breaking it in two. Then she handed Lana a piece. "Here. Try this."

Lana stared at the kryptonite in shock. She handled it almost like a hot potato. "What? Are you crazy? This can't be near him! I….."

Then the rock glowed and something else happened.

Lana glowed bright green, bathing the entire room in her charge. She burned inside as the charge flared higher and higher inside of herself. "What have you done? Tess, why?"

Tess watched, anticipating what would happen next. "Something I wish I could've done before it was too late. I'm sorry, Lana."

The green shifted in color and tone from emerald to deepest plum. Lana felt the burning subsist and then vanish entirely. She watched as the stone surrender its own shading, reverting to a pale white. Then the makeshift aura faded as well. "What is this? What do you mean you wish you could've…."

Tess sighed. "It's an experimental form of kryptonite that was discovered three weeks ago. I found it in my desk just now." She bowed her head dejectedly. "I wish I could've gotten it to you sooner."

Lana put her fist through the nearby wall, cratering it. "You had this and you _didn't tell me?_"

"Sorry. What would you have done? Go running back to Smallville? Lana, Clark was engaged to Lois. Much as I think it was a poor choice on his part, it was his choice," Tess pointed out.

Lana shook her head sadly. "This is all Lex's fault! So help me when I get a hold of him…." She clenched her fists in anger. Then she forced them to unclench. She kneeled over her Love and caressed his brow gently.

"Lex never stopped hating even after death," Tess surmised. "What a waste." Even as she still held the other half of the purple meteor in her left hand, she rubbed his shoulder. "And so goes the last son of Krypton."

As she did so, the stone glowed in her hand.

Tess felt woozy and almost limp as if the life was being drained out of herself. "What…was that?"

"Did you see that? Clark just twitched!" Lana realized while looking him over again.

Tess considered the glowing meteor in her hand. _This started glowing at the same time. I did that. Somehow I charged him with my life force. _She took a deep breath. _This kryptonite must be a conduit much as the water element was that Lionel used on Clark. _She considered him lying there. _His destiny is a great one. Society needs him. But can I give myself to let him live?_

Lana was too occupied with him to notice her hesitancy or musing.

It seemed that Tess had a decision to make…


	11. Jonathan

Chapter 11 [Heaven]

For what seemed like an eternity, Clark lay senseless and cold in his own personal limbo. The radiation sickness had fried his senses and left him in that state. Thus he knew nothing of what was happening to him.

_Wake up, Sleepyhead! Let's go!_

Those words broke through his personal iceberg. Feeling and awareness slowly edged over him. He felt himself warm again. He opened his eyes slowly and nearly jumped when he saw the speaker. "DAD?"

Jonathan smiled. He appeared in a flannel shirt, worn blue jeans and scuffed boots much as he would have around the farm. "It's me, Son. Can you sit up?"

Clark slowly raised himself into a sitting position. His mind scrambled to understand what was going on. He felt none of the aftereffects of what he'd thought was a fatal overdose. Yet his father was there with him. "Am I dead?"

Jonathan shook his head. "No, Clark, you aren't. You came close but you're safe. You're being here has a purpose. You need to remember your importance in the greater scheme of things."

"My mission." Clark sighed heavily. "I know I have to help people. I want a life too. Now that Lois is gone, so much for that…."

"You'll find your life, Clark," Jonathan assured him. "But the world needs your gifts and leadership first. As Dr. Fate told you, it is for you to lead the world into a new age of heroism and hope. Lead your friends into the future much as one of them is about to lead you back." He stood.

"What?" Clark demanded in confusion. "Who is going to lead me back?"

"Sorry, Clark. You need to figure that one out for yourself. Just know that Lois is okay. She's here with us now. Keep making us proud. Okay?" Jonathan noted.

Before Clark could ask any more questions, a bright light blinded him. He felt himself moving once again.

_Have faith, Clark. I love you, _Jonathan's voice called to him before going silent.

Once more, he was in transit. The destination of this journey he knew not where…..


	12. Tess' Sacrifice and a Decision Made

Chapter 12 [_Daily Planet_]

After breaking a personal speed record back from Smallville, Hawkman landed on the roof. He looked down each side but saw no windows broken or heard any fighting. He got on his phone again. "Hey, Green Mush, what's your 20?"

"We're just coming into Metro on 54," Chloe cut in. "Be there in ten minutes. See anything?"

"Negative. I'm going to take an aerial look around. Out," Hawkman noted before taking back off on a scouting run.

Meantime Tess still considered the purple kryptonite in her hands. She hesitated because this mess was all Lex's and Clark's respective faults. She didn't ask for the battles to take place. She didn't draw Zod and the Kandorians through that gateway bringing Darkseid there. Lois' death wasn't her fault.

Yet she glanced at Clark's prone form. Once more, she shook her head. She knew how important the Traveler would be in Earth's destiny. She knew Lana needed him. She also recognized that only he could lead the good guys against the darkness and drive it back.

And then there was Lana herself. She'd suffered much during the previous years due to machinations beyond her control. True, her running away to Paris opened the floodgates to the whole Isobel debacle. Yet she finally had gained control of her life. Rather than the out of control victim of a teenager, a strong young woman occupied her place.

Finally Tess hated to admit it but with Oliver showing favor to Chloe, she felt out of the loop. She knew he could run LuthorCorp effectively. Even if she could do so too, she began to feel a sliver of doubt in her disavowal of her role. _This all happened on my watch. I can't let the Traveler die. Besides he can deal with Lex once and for all! _"Lana?"

"Yes? Do you know what's going on with Clark?" Lana wondered while trying to be strong.

"I think so. Promise me that you'll stand by him. And that you'll put a stop to Lex's schemes," Tess insisted.

"Of course but Tess…what?" Lana queried in confusion.

"One last thing. Tell Oliver I'm sorry." With that, Tess placed the purple stone in Clark's hand and put her own over it.

The rock glowed purple and filled the room with its glow.

"What are you doing?" Lana demanded.

Tess smiled wistfully. "Redemption. I'm setting things right. Just get rid of the darkness, Lana." She felt her energy flowing out of herself and into the stone. She kept up the transfer, giving all of her energies to bring him back from the dead. "Give us…all hope." With that, she went limp and fell to the floor.

"TESS, STOP!" Lana urged loudly but it was too late.

A purple mist floated skyward from her body and hovered over his form. Then it entered him with a jerk.

Clark shook and spasmed for a few seconds. Then he opened his eyes. "What? Dad, where?"

"CLARK!" Lana grabbed onto him with tears of joy. She hugged him tightly feeling him up against herself. She showered him with relieved kisses.

"Lana? Lana, you're free!" He felt elated for a half minute of this treatment. Then he realized how close she was. "Why aren't you making me sick? The radiation…."

"It's gone, Clark." She picked up the now white rock. "This cancels out the green kryptonite. It also gave you life force to come back to me." She giggled warmly. "I'm cured. I'm here for you."

"I appreciate that. You have no idea how much so," he assured her while giving her a kiss back. Then he stood gingerly while feeling out his surroundings. "Tess? What's going on? Is she?"

"You were dead, Clark. Somebody had to sacrifice themselves for you to be here. Tess elected herself and just did it. I didn't have a chance to stop her. She wanted redemption," Lana explained.

Clark examined the deceased red head. "We may have had our differences, Tess, but you certainly could do the right thing when it was needed. I wish you didn't do this. Oliver's going to have a hard time with it. But thank you for doing it. I won't waste our opportunity. Lana and I will deal with Darkseid together."

"We have a problem, Clark," she grimaced. "The suit….Lex still can immobilize it and me with a thought. I need to short circuit whatever that hidden ace of his is. I know Oliver is looking for solutions with it but…."

"If he couldn't do the kryptonite thing, he can't touch that either," he deduced. He scratched his chin while trying to keep his emotions in check. He didn't want Lex being able to pull Lana's strings like a puppet again. _If the technology's beyond Oliver, we can't do this. What if the tech's beyond our time and…?" _He snapped his fingers. "I got it!"

"Got what?" she asked.

"An idea! Be right back!" He streaked downstairs to the bullpen at super speed before returning with something in his hand. "I knew I still had this!"

"Have what, Clark? We need a plan not some jewelry and…." Lana cut her objection off as she noted the ring's dark face and the L symbol on its front. "Is that the ring those people gave you?"

"It's another copy but it's a Legion ring. We can go to the future and get some help with your suit. Then maybe we can come back with some help and deal with our problem?" Clark suggested.

Lana grinned. "I like how you think, _Mr. Kent_. Can I do the honors?" She motioned with her hand. "Allow me."

He looked at her strangely before handing it over. "Okay. Now what?"

"Hold out your hand."

He did so curiously. "What is this, Lana? You're willing to come with me, right?"

She smirked confidently. "I am. As for making this journey with you, _I do_." She slipped the ring on his right hand and locked lips with his. "Where are we supposed to think of?"

"3009," Clark advised. Then he looked in her eyes. "And anywhere else you'd want afterwards." He flashed the Kent grin at her.

She sighed dreamily. "I've waited forever for that again." Her heart skipped a beat as the room seemed to get light again as the ring's energy surrounded them.

Hawkman broke through a window. "Hey! What the Hell? Clark!"

"Sorry, Carter. We'll be back with help!" Clark explained before he and Lana disappeared in a flash of light.

The reincarnated hero stood there stunned. "What did they do? Now what's going on?" He saw Tess lying on the floor and checked her over. "Terrific. Another one dead. Great." He slapped the tiles next to her knowing that Oliver was going to throw a fit over her death as well as Lois' "Best get the cheese ready because Green Bean's going to make whine overtime." He looked to where the now missing couple had vanished from. "Where ever you're going Clark, you'd better have something good to come back with. We're going to need it."

He leaned up against a wall and turned on a tracking signal. Then he waited for Oliver and Chloe to join him there.

_Can't believe all of the blood and sacrifice! Luthor, you're going down for this. We'll make you bleed!_


	13. Into the Future

Chapter 13 [New Metropolis—Hall of Science—3009 AD]

As with its past counterpart, New Metropolis buzzed with activity. The main way's hover car traffic crawled through the air slowly through the interplanetary gateways. Others rode the moving sidewalks toward home.

In the midst of the bustle, the Hall of Science stood testament to the past and present's advancements. The building held a vast repository of the region's historical artifacts in addition to ongoing research endeavors. Law enforcement officials and future heroes trained within the sprawling complex. In addition, the Legion of Super Heroes based its intergalactic jurisdiction from there.

For most of those reasons, therefore, the visitors inside would seem appropriate….

Clark and Lana appeared in a rather antiseptic white passageway deep within the complex. They only saw white walls, a dark tile floor and glowing light panels overhead. Nobody else approached or even seemed aware of them.

"Clark, is this the place?" she wondered.

"I don't know. I've never used the ring before," he admitted. For a minute, he wondered if they'd did what Lois had done a year earlier and ended up in an alternate future. _Is this the real Legion's headquarters?_

"Maybe if we pick a direction and go, we might run into someone?" she suggested.

A sound almost like a throat clearing telepathically rang in their heads.

"Clark, did you?" she asked anxiously.

"I did." He listened intently to the area around themselves.

["You're close. Check the fourth door down on your left,"] the voice continued.

"Imra?" he queried while recognizing the voice.

"Come on," Lana urged while leading him toward the door in question. As they reached it, it slid open.

["Come in, guys! This is a surprise!"] Imra told them telepathically.

The couple walked in to find the slender blonde waving at them. They headed over to her.

"Sorry we dropped in like this," Clark apologized.

"As we said on our visit, you're always welcome," Imra assured him. "Rokk and Garth will be glad to see you." She embraced them both before feeling their nerves. "Something's troubling you. Is it another threat?"

Clark shrugged and frowned. "We have a situation and since you all offered…."

"We'd be happy to help if we can," Imra agreed.

"Same Kal-El. Still stuck on formalities and which world he's really in." Brainiac walked into view sardonically while surveying the suddenly tense visitors. "I second what Saturn Girl said."

Lana stared in confusion. "Clark, that's Milton Fine! What's he doing here?"

"Calm yourself, Miss Lang. I've been reprogrammed," Brainiac assured her.

"He helped me at our class reunion," Clark pointed out.

"It's all right, Lana. We rebuilt Brainiac after returning from your time," Imra reported. "He's not the same construct now."

"I'm terribly sorry for what I did before," Brainiac apologized. "Back then, all I wanted was knowledge. Now I work with the Legion. What is the nature of your problem?"

Lana frowned. While she didn't trust the Kryptonian construct, she did trust Irma and the Legionnaires. "Darkseid."

"We have two problems. We need to face him and deal a problem Lana has as well," Clark added.

Imra nodded. "This has to do with the Promethius suit?"

"Lex still has a failsafe built into it. He can freeze it and immobilize me. Can you help me?" Lana requested albeit with some uncertainty.

Brainiac typed on a keyboard and looked up at the suit's schematics on his screen. "I'm accessing your historical profile, Miss Lang. There's the suit." A few more key strokes clicked on his panel. "I have it." He turned back to the visitors. "I can turn it off." He made his hand reform into a metallic probe. "If you hold still, I can turn it off."

Lana gulped. She still recalled how the construct had left her in a coma. She glanced at Clark.

He locked eyes with the two Legionnaires.

"It's all right," Imra assured them. "Just relax."

Lana nodded and stood still. "I'm ready."

Brainiac nodded as his probe pierced the skin at the base of her skull. He turned the probe ever so slightly before retracting it. "There. It's off."

"Just like that?" Lana wondered.

"Just like that," Imra agreed with a smile. "Just a minute." She looked toward the ceiling. ["Rokk?"]

["Yes, Imra?"] Cosmic Boy responded.

["Kal-El and Lana Lang have just arrived from the past. They need our assistance. Can we meet?"] Imra requested.

["Of course. Several of the Legion members are here. Show them to our meeting room. Lightning Lad and I will be there shortly,"] Cosmic Boy declared.

Imra turned back to the trio alongside herself. "We'll meet the others shortly. Follow me."

"You mean the others who came with you?" Lana assumed.

"Among others," Brainiac indicated. "The Legion is quite an organization. We've had to deal with Darkseid in the past. In addition, Kal-El, I do have your father's archives to rely on."

Lana glanced anxiously at Clark. "He has the Kryptonian archives too?"

"Since the Doomsday stuff," Clark noted uncomfortably as they followed the Legionnaires out of the lab and toward the rendezvous point.


	14. Enter the Legion

Chapter 14 [Legion Meeting Room—twenty minutes later]

With Rokk's and Imra's respective calls, the Legion members made their way to the assembly hall in the building's fourth floor. Although many of the membership were occupied with other missions, several core individuals were available. Admittedly they buzzed about the legendary Kal-El being in their midst but they focused as best they could.

Lightning Lad checked his chrono and shook his head. "Didn't Imra say that they were coming, Rokk?"

The dark haired leader shrugged. "They're on their way. I'm sure they'll be here soon."

"Patience is a virtue," a raven haired girl in the front row alluded. She wore an equally dark suit and had her hair up.

"Kal-El's probably adjusting," a blue skinned girl added. "And what about the girl with him? We get to meet Lois Lane?"

"You mean_ Lana Lang_. She is Kal-El's true love, Shadow Lass," a sandy haired guy dressed in red corrected in the front row.

A white haired woman in similarly colored robes nodded. "Well spoken, Ultra Boy. I'd say we'd need to hear the crisis at hand."

"Hey both girls are _hot_! No sweat there!" Lightning Lad indicated. "At least Lana has that suit so she can fight with Kal. If only he'd learn to fly….." He rolled his eyes.

"That's a point," Rokk conceded while recalling how Clark's internal conflict did slow things down. Although they did things the right way, the Legion's leader knew that any hesitation against Darkseid would be fatal. "We'll need to work with both Kal and Lana on that front."

"Work with them?" Ultra Boy wondered almost incredulously. "Rokk, this is Kal-El we're talking about! He's the Superman of ancient Earth!"

Lightning Lad rolled his eyes. "Kal's awesome but…."

"But he's not Superman yet," Rokk indicated. "And that's what I want to work with them on. We all know what it takes to survive a fight with Darkseid."

"But if he's not Kal, how can we count on him?" a dark haired teen in a green outfit wondered.

"Especially if there's no flights or tights?" Lightning Lad supposed.

"Trust me, Element Lad, Kal's able to hold his own in a fight," Rokk noted. "Getting him up to dealing with Darkseid and Lex Luthor will be the key." Feeling Imra's telepathic cue, he continued, "We'll pick it up again when they're not in earshot."

["Good idea, Rokk,"] Imra agreed telepathically as she led Brainiac, Clark and Lana into the room. "Thanks, everyone." They all took their seats.

"Hey, Kal, what's shaking?" Lightning Lad asked almost glibly.

"Obviously," Rokk clued him in. "Still it's a pleasure to see him." He headed over to where Clark and Lana sat. "Kal and Lana, it's a pleasure to see you both again."

"We didn't mean to drag you into our problems," Lana apologized.

"Your problems are ours. It's really no problem," Imra assured her.

Seeing the other members of the Legion nodding in agreement, Clark expressed, "We'd appreciate it. We've already lost Lois Lane and Tess Mercer to this guy. If not for my cousin, Kara, he would've possessed me much as he did Lana. The Justice League and Justice Society are trying to come up with a defense. We could use help with this one."

Rokk nodded. He accessed the records from the period. "What did you do?"

"In order to defeat the Kandorians, I needed to open a portal. They're gone to the new Krypton. Darkseid apparently slipped through," Clark explained.

"And he's infecting the world with his darkness," Lana added.

The group watched film clips from the period. They could see the denizens of cities worldwide acting more and more savagely. Darkness spread across the land. Clark's encounter alongside Kara against Darkseid was there for them to see as well. They saw the events of the previous days from Lex's apparent resurrection onward unfolding. They could see it was a dire crisis.

"You can see what we're dealing with," Clark indicated. "You all know. You can help us make sure the future happens."

"True but we can't interfere. That's Legion code," Ultra Boy pointed out.

"But we can assist against Darkseid," Rokk disagreed. "If we're all comfortable with it, we are allowed that kind of intervention under the code. Speaking of the Legion, you both know Lightning Lad, Brainiac 5, Saturn Girl and myself. The others in order of how they're sitting are Ultra Boy, Element Lad, White Witch, Shadow Lass and Night Girl. Everyone, this is Clark Kent or as we know him, Kal-El, and Lana Lang."

"Hi, everyone. Good to meet you," Lana indicated. "Thanks."

"It is an honor to meet you both, Lana," White Witch declared.

"As Imra said, we all agree," Element Lad chimed in.

"Sweet! Another trip to the past! Awe—some!" Lightning Lad voted.

"First though, you will need to face your fears, Kal-El and Miss Lang. Both of you," Brainiac interjected matter of factly.

"And get Kal in touch with his full Kryptonian side," Lightning Lad indicated.

"I'm getting there, guys. You try being divided between two worlds," Clark made excuse.

"While that's good enough for Earther villains, Kal-El, when facing a true threat such as what I was or Darkseid, you need your full strength and skills. As the saying goes, a house divided against itself will not stand. You need to be secure and whole when facing Darkseid. Otherwise, he will defeat and devour your mind and soul," Brainiac continued. "I have a new invention that will assist in this measure. Before we head back to face the threat, I'd highly recommend you both use it."

"Just as you told us not to take the easy way, Clark and Lana, you shouldn't either," Imra chimed in.

Lana mused over that statement. She considered the conversation she'd had with Imra at Isis two years earlier. Then she said to Clark, "They're right, Clark. If we're going to have a chance, we have to secure in ourselves."

Clark nodded. "I get it. I need to be over my feelings for Lois…."

"No, Kal," Rokk disagreed. "You never forget that. But you need to be certain of who _you _are. That's what Brainiac's getting at. Be all you can be."

"I can help you reach that potential. I promise again I am not seeking to harm either of you," Brainiac vowed earnestly.

"And we will be watching if it makes you feel better," Rokk insisted.

"So when do we head out?" Element Lad wondered.

"As soon as preparations are made. Get yourselves ready. As soon as our guests do what they must, we're going back to face Darkseid. This is going to be a war," Rokk concluded. "Dismissed, everyone. Thanks."

After the other Legion members left, Imra added, "We all must come of age at some point. This is your test."

"And we're here of course," Rokk declared. "Come. Let's find out what this new invention is."

Clark looked at the others and Lana anxiously. He didn't want his mind ripped apart again. Worse he didn't want to uncork another Dark Lana/Isobel moment either.

Seemed a crossroads was bearing down on them all…..


	15. Setting Up the Test

Chapter 15 [Central Lab—an hour later]

After sharing a coffee with Rokk, Imra and Night Girl (who it seemed had a thing for the former even if he didn't see it), Clark and Lana anxiously sat on a bench outside of the lab. They knew Brainiac was tweaking some sort of test for them even if they didn't both exactly trust him. In addition they worried about their friends in the past.

Lana squeezed his hand nervously. She still remembered the string of victims including Chloe and herself that Brainiac had left behind when she and Clark had lived together last. _Can we trust him? Do we have a choice? _She recalled how easily Lex had held her in his grip before Clark nearly died to break it. _Even if he can't do it to the Suit anymore, he can still do it to me emotionally. I thought I was over this when I left him. _

In her mind, she could hear Lex goading her. She could see that scene at Project Scion where he told her.

_We're alike. We understand each other._

Then he forced a kiss on her mouth.

Worse she didn't struggle for a minute before pinning him to the wall.

_How can I face him if I can't deal with this? _She sighed.

"It's going to be okay," Clark reassured her while hugging her shoulders.

"I wish I had your confidence," she lamented.

"We have to believe. That's what'll get us through," he continued. "Lex can't hurt you if you don't let him."

"He's so far inside of me, Clark. I wish I understood…." She bowed her head.

"I know." He held her against himself. Ever since he had saved the billionaire that day on the bridge, he'd balanced his Secret vs. their relationship. Eventually it got too much for both guys to deal with and the friendship went bust.

Particularly where the wonderful brunette next to himself was concerned.

He still weighed on his feelings. He still cared for Lois and knew he always would. But she was gone. Lana was there again but would she be able to stay?

Lex kept taking from him.

_Lex…._

He blindly swung his hand and put a crater in the wall. He felt his own anger rising.

"Clark, what is it?" she demanded. _I've been so caught up in my own issues, I haven't seen his! _

"Lex keeps taking from me…from us. It has to stop." He fumed.

For a split second, she could almost see the pale red in his eyes. "Clark, stop before you have one of those Kal moments."

"No red kryptonite here," he muttered.

["But your emotions can do the same thing, Clark. Calm yourself,"] Imra urged telepathically.

"We have to help each other. That's what love is about," Lana soothed. She put her head against his shoulder. "I know you're still dealing with Lois' death but I am here."

"Thanks." He smiled wistfully at her. The anger had waned. He felt feelings of peace balancing the emptiness in his heart. "I know that. I appreciate how understanding you are."

"Part of loving someone," Lana indicated softly. "I know you'll reach out on your own terms." She stroked his arm lovingly. "Lois is my friend too, you know. We'll get through it together."

He nodded and allowed himself to relax. "Wish I knew how I'm going to repair the wall."

"Yeah that's going to be a challenge and…."

The wall suddenly shimmered and the hole closed.

"Wow! Did you see that?" Lana stared at the now perfect space. "There's no trace of it!"

He ran his hand over the area. "Unreal. It's like I never hit it."

"You did, Kal-El. I do have the tape to prove it," Brainiac reminded him. The android walked up to them. "And Imra is correct. Your emotions are your downfall."

"I can't just turn them off," Clark disagreed.

Brainiac considered the notion. "Not without giving up your humanity. The thought though is a tempting notion…."

"Forget it," Lana asserted while glaring at it.

Clark gulped and motioned to her in deference. "What she said."

"Ah. You are learning that—what do they call it?—fear of the couch syndrome that you human males have," Brainiac assumed.

"It's called honoring each other," Rokk emphasized as he and Imra approached. "Are we ready?"

"We are. That is if Kal-El can stop redecorating the wall long enough to use the virtual cord," Brainiac retorted with a touch of sarcasm.

Clark sighed. "Let's get this over with."

"What is this cord thing?" Lana queried apprehensively.

"It's a virtual reality device," Brainiac explained. "It allows you to see what you fear and confront it in a safe virtual world."

"We'll be monitoring your life signs out here," Imra indicated. "With your permission, I'd monitor your emotions as well. Your thoughts, as always, are your own."

Lana grimaced. She really didn't want her inner demons on display for others to see. "Is that necessary?"

"If you about to have a heart attack or if the process proves too much, we can help to pull you out," Rokk assumed. "If you care to follow us?" He motioned the others toward the lab.

In the room's middle, two padded chairs awaited use side by side. From their tops, headbands and visors hung noticeably.

"We tried to make it as comfortable as possible for you both," Brainiac declared. "Please take your seats and we can begin."

The two visitors from the past did so as if sitting on eggshells. They looked uncertainly at the appendages dangling overhead.

"It's safe. Rest assured. That fear is why we're doing this," Brainiac noted dryly.

"Having your thoughts on display isn't easy to take. Okay?" Clark disagreed.

"Brainiac knows that, Kal. Trust us. It's safe," Rokk emphasized while shooting the construct a glance to emphasize the point. He secured the headbands and visors in place.

"Ready?" Imra asked.

Clark took Lana's hand in his own and nodded. "I am."

"And I am too," Lana agreed. She glanced over at her love. "I love you no matter what."

He smiled. "I do too." He gave her hand a supportive squeeze.

"Then let's get started. Remember if it gets too painful, we'll pull you out," Brainiac noted as he pushed a button warming the device up.

Clark and Lana saw only the pinkish tint coloring the room and their friends. Then a white flash blinded them pulling them into the VR world.

Around them the Legionnaires watched, hoping that the process would resolve issues long buried within the duo and make them ready to face Destiny…..


	16. Dreamscapes

Chapter 16

[Lana's Mindscape]

Lana opened her eyes to find the pinkish tint had faded from her eyes. She found herself in the midst of an enormous meadow of dying yellow grasses almost up to her midsection. Above her head, dark clouds loomed. She felt a bitterly icy breeze cutting through her clothes. "Clark?" She looked around but saw nobody else around.

The wind seemed to wail with pain.

A downpour drenched her.

"Terrific!" She grimaced and stared up into the sky. She knew she needed shelter super gifts or not. For what seemed like hours, she kept up the pace over the seemingly endless yellowed field.

When she was about to give up, a thick stand of pine trees appeared on the horizon.

She rushed over and inspected the ground around the trees. After a minute of doing so, she found a patch out of the wind and relatively bare. She scraped the remaining grass and sticks away and put a little pile together. "G…got to get warm." She focused on the pile and allowed heat vision to escape from her eyes.

The kindling began to smolder and then burn. Tiny flames sprouted up. A small crackling could be heard.

She fed some bigger pieces to it and built it up into a respectable fire. _Glad that time in scouts paid off! _She sat down beside the warmth and allowed herself to dry off. Yet she didn't feel secure. The air still felt heavy and charged. She glanced around but didn't see anyone.

A soft sneeze came from within the pines.

"Now who?" she wondered. "Hello!" Lana stood and faced the source of the noise. She waited a long minute and listened with her super hearing.

She could hear a heart beating in slightly elevated fashion. Whoever was in there was nervous.

"I won't hurt you. It's okay! I have a fire going! Come out and warm up!" Lana called invitingly.

The boughs rustled as someone moved within them. A few sniffles came from them. "Okay. I can't believe anyone's here."

Lana knew the voice but couldn't place it. _Who is it? Why do I feel like I know her?_

Another sneeze punctuated the air. Then a familiar blonde figure emerged from the cover. "Hi, Lana," she greeted sheepishly.

Lana grimaced. "Alicia Baker?"

This was going to be a long day…

[Clark's Dreamscape]

When the light had subsided, Clark found himself in an oak forest. The trees remained bare of leaves. Snow came halfway to his knees. Icy winds cut right through the thin jacket he wore. Despite his abilities, he felt the elements. "What is this?" He shivered as he felt the cold and wet conditions. He scanned the area around himself for blue kryptonite. Both with the unaided eye and his x-ray vision, he saw nothing. He felt nothing.

Yet the conditions remained.

The hairs rose on the back of his neck. His nerves were on high alert.

Something or someone watched him.

He listened for animals or humans in the vicinity.

"LANA!" he called. "LANA! WHERE ARE YOU?"

No response greeted his ears.

"LANA!"

The second call did evoke the surroundings.

In response, a loud and pained howl split the frigid air. Several times it beckoned to him.

"No! It can't be!" He remembered such a calling…from eight years before. From the first days he'd known of the Caves. When he'd fallen during that dirt bike race.

When a certain Cowache maiden had found him….

He sped through the snow. Despite feeling the cold, his speed remained as fast as ever for some reason. A mile away, he encountered the familiar white wolf lying in its side. "Kyla!"

Much as she had after the break in at Luthor Manor, she had a large wound in her side.

He stooped beside her. His heat vision burned a bare spot for her in the snow beside her. Then he eased her into it before covering her with his coat. Even as he shivered, he knew she needed cover more than he did.

She changed shape. Her fur thinned and turned dark. Her snout turned into a nose and mouth. The eyes lost their yellow coloring. Her natural skin coloring returned.

"I can't believe it's you! You're dead!" he doubted.

"H…hello to you too, C…Clark," she greeted in between shivers and clattering teeth. "W…we're in your…spirit w…walk. I…I'd appreciate some warmth." "C…cave." She pointed behind him.

He looked around and saw the opening in the hillside in front of himself. "Sure." He picked her up in his arms and headed toward the protective cover. He noted that the dark stone seemed dry and steady to the touch along the walls. The dirt underneath their feet was dry. His hearing picked up no heartbeats or breathing from potential interlopers or intruders. "This seems good." He found a spot around a corner from the entrance and out of the wind. He hustled out into the elements again and hunted down several sticks and returned.

"N…need fire," she insisted while trying not to shiver. Somehow she'd pulled herself up into a sitting position.

"Hang on." He broke the sticks up into a small pile and lit them with his heat vision. Then he fed the fire up to a good size and stepped back. "How's that?"

"Better…thanks, Numan," she quipped.

He winced. "Kyla, it's Clark not…."

She glanced at him skeptically. Her eyes cutting through his psyche almost as if she was back in her wolf form. "Not Numan? Clark, my grandfather would say that names are like cloaks. Our roles define us. You are Clark Kent, Kal-El of Krypton and Numan of the Cowaches. But who are you really? Which one of those is the dominate persona? What makes that of any of us?"

"Easy for you to say," he grumbled; her words making his head hurt. He felt his emotions raging. His head threatened to tear itself apart.

"It is not for me either. I am granddaughter, holder of the wolf spirit, skin walker, friend and yet myself. I am also a spirit guide for you now. I contend with the wolf spirit in addition to my own," she clarified. "My various roles conflicted me much as yours do now. That tension killed me. I don't want you dying again. Resolve your roles. Be of both Earth and Krypton. Accept that synopsis of yourself. Only then will you be able to defeat Segith and the great darkness beside him. Only then will you be whole." She stretched and yawned. "Sorry but I need rest." She reached behind a rock and pulled a deerskin covering out of nowhere. "Just one of the functions of being a guide." She pulled it over herself and fell into a deep sleep.

He shook his head. He didn't understand why she put on the big display in the snow if she could just cover herself at any time. Still he knew her words had a great deal of truth to them. He was divided in his loyalties. _Somehow Kyla had to get me in here. But why? What's in here? _He stared into the flickering campfire's flames. _How do I bring all of the roles together? How do I balance Dad's expectations with Jor-El's and the Cowaches'? With the JLA's? With my own? _He rubbed his head while reflecting on his future.


	17. Meanwhile Back in the Past

Chapter 17

[Edge City—Present Day]

As the darkness thickened over the plains, Lex glared out the window toward the northeast. He admired the view from the thirteenth story suite window. He could feel the hate and fear billowing up from the streets below. He regarded the inky soup spreading over the central United States with pride. _Soon it will be time to bring the rest of my invasion force through! _

Still his quarries had vanished. He'd watched from afar as Clark had killed himself to save Lana from his control. Yet some energy discharge had kicked him from the site. _This era does not have temporal weapons or access devices. What could have gone wrong? _He knew that such time travel hadn't been developed before the twenty seventh century.

In addition, Green Arrow and the accursed Justice League waited to be picked off. Hawkman still had the Justice Society ready to be activated.

He grumbled. Despite the apparent triumph, he'd need to move soon.

[Watchtower]

Chloe typed away on her keyboard while checking every known site for a sign of Clark and Lana. She'd coordinated with every hero she could think of to oversee the rescue so to speak. She rubbed her forehead anxiously. "Damn it, guys! Where are you?" She struggled to deal with Lois' death. But with Tess and this situation floating over her too?

And that wasn't counting Oliver…..

She bit her lip and rubbed her chin in consternation. She knew her friends were important. She had to keep pushing on the darkness situation. But she also valued her heart too. She knew that Black Canary, Bart, Hawkman and the others were on the case. As such, she could perform a rescue operation of her own. She put down her earpiece and ascended the stairs.

There Oliver brooded. He stared into space through absent eyes. His body felt nothing save one thing.

In his right hand, a glass with the remains of a straight Scotch with only a couple of rocks showed a method of coping.

_Oh boy. _"Ollie? Hey, Ollie, are you all right?" she inquired even though she knew the answer. Hell she felt the same way herself. Receiving no response, she rubbed his shoulder. "I miss them too."

He bowed his head and slammed his fist against the railing. "Lex." His mouth twisted into an ugly frown.

"I know."

"No…you don't."

"I…don't? _Excuse me? _Hey! I lost Jimmy down there to Doomsday! I'm dealing with Lois' death too! Lex has done more to my loved ones and me than I can count. Even after he's dead, _he's back for MORE!_" she snapped. Tears came down her cheeks. "I'm barely able to keep it together! I don't know where Clark and Lana are! I'm scared we're going to find him dead too!" She sobbed and then sucked it back in. "I'm sorry but we're all dealing right now."

He grimaced and regarded the blonde spitfire to his left. "I…know. Sorry…I'm…I'm…."

"I know." She embraced him as he did her. "We just need to be strong. We'll get everyone together and kick Lex's ass so hard, it won't matter where that dark whatsis is from!"

"Count on it." He shook his head. "According to Big Bird, Clark and Lana disappeared in some glowing kiss thing. Hell of a time to pull that!"

"I know them better than that. They have to be doing something related to all of this. Clark wouldn't leave us in the lurch. You know that, Ollie," she reminded him.

"Yeah but we need them here," he disagreed.

"Whatever it is, you know they'll get back to us ASAP," she argued. "It's important. We need to have faith."

"I agree."

The duo turned to find Rokk watching them from the top of the stairs.

"What the Hell? Who are you? How'd you get in here?" Oliver demanded.

She held up her hands. "Wait, Ollie! It's okay! His name's Rokk. He's from the future!"

"Future?" Oliver wondered.

"I am part of a future group of super heroes inspired by Kal-El's efforts," Rokk explained. "You're Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow. It's a pleasure to meet one of Kal's allies."

Oliver guardedly shook the other's hand. "Same here. If you're here, I take it you know about Clark and Lana then?"

"They're training in one of our facilities. They both have issues to deal with before they can face Lex Luthor and Darkseid," Rokk continued. "When they're ready, we shall all return."

"_We_? You mean Imra and Garth too?" she queried hopefully.

"Them and the rest of the Legion. The upcoming battle is pivotal to us as well, Chloe. When we meet the darkness, we shall do so as a united front," Rokk clarified. "Summon your Justice League, Oliver. Have Hawkman do the same with the Justice Society. We shall need them all." He sighed. "My condolences about Lois Lane."

"What do you mean by training? Oliver asked.

Rokk shrugged. "When one faces their darkness, they must meet it with a single mind and purpose. For Kal and Lana, their psyches are fragmented. Unifying them and starting them on the next phase of their personal growth is key to our success." He held his hand with the Legion ring up in the air. "We shall return with reinforcements soon. Be ready and watching." He focused on his ring. "Long live the Legion!"

The ring glowed and flashed with a bright light before he disappeared from view.

"Where'd he go?" Oliver demanded.

"Back to 3009, I'd imagine." She shook her head. "Told you Clark and Lana were doing something vital. Let's get that trouble alert out. I'll get the big message out. You call your bff." She smirked as she headed down the stairs.

He rolled his eyes. "Tremendous. Why do I get stuck with Tweety Duty?" He dialed the number and waited.

"Finally ready, Green Bean?" Hawkman rasped impatiently.

"Stuff it before I stuff you. Just got the info on Clark and Lana. They're in training to deal with Lex. Get the JSA. I'll radio ahead for the Geritol," Oliver responded tersely.

"As long as you remember your own diapers, Green Wannabe. Stargirl and I'll get on it. Out," Hawkman concluded.

_My diapers. Yeah whatever! _He stalked down the stairs to where Chloe typed away on the keys. "Anything new?"

"Alert's out. Now we wait. Hope that whatever Clark and Lana are doing with the Legion works," she supposed.

Oliver frowned. _Yeah. For all our sakes, this stuff had better work! When I get a hold of Lex, this time he won't be coming back….._


	18. Lana and Alicia

Chapter 18 [Lana's Dreamscape]

Lana paced the perimeter of the wooden isle and stared out into the sea of yellow all around herself. While the clouds above her head remained dark and threatening, the rain had subsided for the moment at least. Her mind remained a jumble of conflicting emotions. Her heart weighed down by doubt and admittedly anger.

What the Hell was Alicia Baker of all people doing there anyway?

_Great. I have to be around the person that tried to kill me? She manipulated Clark! And now I have to abide her presence? Tremendous! _Lana fumed over the state of things. She would rather take another shot at Lex than have this tea party continue on as it was.

"Lana?"

She composed herself and turned to face her companion. "Alicia."

Alicia shook her head. For the entire afternoon and evening of the previous day and into that morning, she'd tried having conversations with Lana. She'd apologized twice for what she'd done previously. "I was…just letting you know that the fire's getting low. I'm going to get some wood."

"Okay. So do it," Lana half-snapped. "Don't make a big deal of it."

Alicia shrugged. "Okay, Lana, whatever. I was just being considerate. Look, one thing that Clark taught me is that forgiveness can't just be taken, it has to be earned. I really screwed things up with him."

"At which point, Alicia? Trying to kill us? Maybe using the red k on him?" Lana supposed while counting the reasons off on her fingers.

"And you haven't? Part of caring for someone though is accepting what they do, Lana. Clark has his faults. So do you. So do I. So do we all. Bet you're wondering what I'm doing here, huh?" Alicia continued.

"The thought had crossed my mind," Lana admitted. For some reason, the other woman's words struck a chord with her.

"I'm trying to earn your forgiveness, Lana. I'm sorry I did the things I did. I want to help you be happy. While it's hard to see you with Clark, you do make him happy. And making the person you love happy is what it's all about," Alicia revealed. She rubbed the tears welling in her eyes. "I hope you believe me but I can't make you do that. You have to do that for yourself." She turned and walked away. "I'm going to get that wood now." She disappeared in a poof of green mist.

An icy wind howled around Lana, chilling her to the bone. She felt another sprinkle tapping her shoulders and cheeks. She still felt hard to the whole deal. She wanted to just run away from the whole pine oasis and find another place.

But the truth was, there was no other place. That was the place where she needed to do what needed to be done.

Alicia was a guide of sorts. Granted not the best choice maybe. But she was there as the reminder of the hate and negativity built up inside.

The feelings that Lana knew she'd need to let go of in order to survive this test, the battle beyond and her life as a whole. _She could teleport away too and leave me here. Could she really mean it? _She chuckled ironically to herself. _I have to forgive the person who tried to kill me. Oh wonderful. Maybe not forgive but I can work with her. _She looked around. "Too bad there's nothing to eat."

Her stomach rumbled on cue.

"Great. Guess the ayes have it," she groused. Then she took a second look and stared incredulously.

From seemingly nowhere, a row of strawberry bushes had appeared. The berries hung invitingly on their perches inviting her to satiate her hunger.

"Ask and receive, right?" She approached the bushes and stooped down for a closer examination. Everything seemed right. She took off her coat and filled it with the red berries as a makeshift basket. Then she hustled back to the camp site.

Alicia glanced up at her from where she fed the fire. Lana's previous words still stung but she wasn't about to take it out on the other woman. _Remember this is for Clark and me! I can do this!_ "It's really going now."

Lana nodded admiring how the fire burned brighter than it had before. "It is. Feels really great too after being out in these conditions." She set the coat bundle down. "Hungry?"

Alicia nodded. "Starving actually. Why?"

Lana opened her bundle to reveal the strawberries. "Right after you left, I found some bushes. I'd like to share them if you'd like." She picked one up and ate it just to test it. "Seems good."

"I'm sure. Thanks!" Alicia ate five berries and savored their sweetness. "Oh these are so _awesome! _Maybe we can get some more for later?"

"Sure. Sounds like a plan," Lana agreed. Surprisingly she felt no reservations in saying that. "Hang on." She dumped the berries on the ground. "Be back." She super sped away and returned with another bundle. "Our dinner supplies."

"More like for the next few days if needed. Wow!" Alicia clarified. "This is great. Once again, thanks!"

With that, the girls started into their feast.

[That night]

During that day, Lana and Alicia took turns getting wood for their fire and sprucing up their campsite. They worked together to build a shelter from the pine boughs. They shared insights from previous experiences.

More importantly though, the walls had come down just a bit. Not much granted but advances had been made.

Lana sat against a tree next to the fire and looked into the open enclosure where the other woman lay sleeping. She had seen another side to the blonde during that day. Rather than the murdering psycho, she saw Alicia's warmer side. She saw a friend trying to do the right thing and work with a rival. _Could I do that?_

A crack of a branch breaking stirred her from her reverie.

Lana stood and surveyed the campsite. _Okay. Now what? _She felt her hair standing up on end.

For a split second, a robed figure seemed to watch her. Then it was gone.

"Hey! Who are you?" she challenged. She rushed over to the spot but found nobody there.

Broken branches as if stepped on littered the ground.

"Someone was here. Great. We have a stalker," she realized. She glanced back toward the enclosure. "Alicia's still there so who?" She did a super speed run around the camp and the immediate surrounding meadow to be sure they were alone. While she found nothing again, she knew that the intruder wasn't far away.

She returned to camp. Finding Alicia still asleep, Lana sat down beside the fire and resolved to keep guard for both of their sakes.

Things had just become more difficult

Meantime the robed figure stood on the rise about a mile from the camp. Adjusting its crimson cloak, the figure smirked. "Yes, Lana. Do keep watch, my Dear. Wonder if you can deal with _me_."

The game, it seemed, was afoot….


	19. Clark and the Darkness

Chapter 19 [Clark's Mindscape]

Clark paced the length of the cave for what seemed like hours. Back and forth he went, threatening to wear a groove in the floor. His fears and doubts continued to play in his mind. He'd look to Kyla who drifted in and out of sleep. Checking on her, he'd find that she was okay and keep going at his meditation. _How can I find out which side I am? Which one should dominate? _

"Mmm, Clark?" Kyla wondered while stirring from her rest. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking on what you said. Trying to figure out which side I am," he noted. "How are you?"

"Better. Thanks," she assured him while sitting up. "You're overthinking this. It isn't a question of picking one of the three to be. You are Clark, Numan and Kal-El just as you are the Blur. You need to accept your roles. All three assume responsibility toward the larger world that you are part of. Accept that. Step out from under your fathers' shadows and be yourself." She glanced into the blackness at the other end of the cave.

He sighed. He'd considered the dark passage. Three times he'd taken a few steps into it. Once he'd made it around what seemed to be a bend in it.

A powerful force almost like that between two like magnetic poles had pushed him back into the Light every time.

He rubbed his arms which had been streaked by some burning energy. "I…tried."

"Tried? Clark, how far did you go?" she pressed. "You need to press on. Resist. Go inch by inch if you have to."

"Wish I could have Lana here or that you could help me," he admitted.

Kyla slapped the wall. "Clark, stop it! You have to do this! It's your passage! If you're going to do anything, you have to walk the path! Yes you need allies. I would walk through Hell for you. Lana would stand beside you. But you have to be your own man!" She pointed at the shadowy way. "Yes it's hard! But it's your rite of passage! GO! DO IT!"

He hesitated.

"If you're going to deal with Segith no matter what his form, you have to deal with the darkness from within and without!" she asserted. "Please!" She slumped against the wall. "Go. Please!"

He clenched his fists and felt his heart beating. His chest felt tight. His arms burned anew. The pain clawed at him. Doubt and fear chilled him. Yet he knew she was right. He forced his feet to move down the path he'd carved into the floor. His feet retraced their earlier steps.

The darkness loomed in front of him once more. It billowed up larger than life absorbing the light around itself. Like a hungry guard dog, it both wanted to consume and repulse him.

He clenched his jaw and pressed ahead. _Got to do this! For the future! _He thought of Lana and what she was going through. For a split second, he could almost feel her hand in his in the real world. _Love you. I can do this. _He stepped into the darkness. As before, he navigated the passage and turned the bend in it.

The energy slapped him in the face. As before, it wanted to push him back and keep him from his goal.

This time though, Clark dug his fingers into the rock and fought back. Almost like a climber going up a mountain in a howling blizzard, he blindly advanced inch by inch, finger hold by finger hold. He would not be denied…not this time. For what seemed like hours, he kept at it.

Slowly the darkness thinned and grew shallower. Then he could see a small light in the distance. He continued on toward that.

The light overwhelmed everything. As on his entrance into this place, it dazzled him.

When it faded, he found himself in a cavern with Cowache symbols and Kryptonian messages on every wall. A small stream trickled to his left. To his right there was a crack in the wall.

Something was watching him. Purposefully whatever or whoever it was made scuffing sounds that he could hear.

"Come out!" Clark demanded. "You know that I can hear you."

A sarcastic laughter rang through that space. "So you can. Big deal, Clark. You're just a wuss anyway." The figure stepped into view with a saucy smile on his face. He wore a black t-shirt under his leather jacket and dark jeans. A pair of shades obscured his eyes from view.

Clark took a second to digest the mirror image. Then he remembered who he was dealing with. "Kal. You're the one I need to get through."

Kal removed his glasses languidly and shrugged while putting them in his coat pocket. "You can try. If Martha didn't cheat the last time, I would've beaten you. No help now, Clark. Come on. Beat me if you can."

Clark stood firm preparing himself for the fight to come. This would be the turning point. No going back now.

Back in the first cave, Kyla peered at the darkness but knew she could go no further. "Good luck, Numan. Do us all proud."


	20. Forgiving Alicia

Chapter 20 [Lana's Dreamscape—Morning After Stalker's Appearance]

Lana sat by the fire for the entire evening keeping the flames stocked with fuel and an eye to the night beyond the camping area. While she hadn't seen any other sign of the cloaked figure, she knew the intruder lurked close by. _Who is that? Why would they be harassing us in here? Fine is doing this? I would've thought that Imra and Rokk would stop him? Then does that mean we can't trust them? _She got up and ripped a tree from its perch and reduced it to kindling with a few well-placed karate chops.

"Lana?" Alicia muttered while sticking her head out of the pine shelter. "What's going on?"

Lana froze and turned back to her drowsy companion. "Sorry. We were almost out. I needed to work off some steam too." She grimaced. "Really, Alicia. Sorry."

"Are you okay?" Alicia queried. She could see that something was eating the other woman.

Lana wanted to say she had everything under control. But she knew that Alicia would need to know about their stalker. "I didn't sleep at all last night. Someone was watching us."

Alicia stared at her. "Watching us? Who could be doing that?" She looked around anxiously.

"Sorry. I didn't get a face. I only saw someone in a crimson cloak." Lana sighed. "I should know the person but…."

"Great." Alicia sighed but managed a nod for her companion. "At least we know there's someone else out there. We'll need to keep watch." She stretched and yawned. "I'm not going to sleep now." She ducked into the shelter and came out with two jury rigged fishing poles. "I made these yesterday while you were out getting wood. Maybe we can get some fish to go with the berries?"

"We should stick together but great idea. Thanks," Lana directed while considering the pole. "Where did you find this stream?" 

"It's a lake. Come on," Alicia agreed with a grin. She looked around before teleporting them away with an emerald poof.

[Sunset]

While they'd initially intended to be gone for just a couple of hours at the longest, the two girls spent a productive day at the lake. They pulled in several kinds of fish from the chilly waters. More importantly though, they took down more of the barriers between themselves.

Lana still wasn't ready to turn her back on Alicia just yet. However she could see that death had made an impression on the other girl. _She's making an effort. I have to as well. _She took her skein of trout and held them up. "This will taste good once we get them cooked."

"I made some skewers too," Alicia indicated.

"You certainly come prepared," Lana complimented. "Got to hand it to you." She grinned.

"I like to be useful. Thanks, Lana, for giving me another chance," Alicia expressed gratefully with her own line of fish. "Come on. Let's get back." She held onto Lana's arm and teleported them back to the campsite. She gasped at what they saw.

The shelter lay scattered across the campsite. Their fire circle destroyed. Smoke and ozone hung heavily in the air.

"I knew that creep wasn't far away," Lana grumbled. "Unbelievable." She inspected the remains of the tree. "We'll have more kindling at least. There's another tree over there we can use." She rigged up another shelter at super speed. "We can get these rocks back in position and…."

A deep laughter echoed throughout the site.

"Lana, look!" Alicia pointed out in fear.

They both saw the cloaked figure step into view.

"Whoever you are, you bought yourself a lot of trouble!" Lana snapped. She took off at super speed toward the third person.

The figure vanished just as Lana reached her and would've connected with an enhanced punch.

"Where'd she….?" Lana wondered impatiently.

"LANA! BEHIND YOU!" Alicia warned her as she saw the intruder send two stake-like boughs at her back. She teleported into the projectiles' path and pushed Lana out of the way.

One of the branches skewered her thigh. The other went through her left shoulder.

"ARGH!" Alicia dropped to the grass and grimaced in pain. She could see the blood spewing from the wounds. "This is bad. Must've…hit…arteries."

"I could've handled it, Alicia," Lana pointed out while checking the wounds over. "I appreciate it." She tried to block the blood flow from both places.

"I die…again. Had to do it….for us both." She saw spots in front of her eyes. "Just…take care of Clark."

"I will," Lana vowed earnestly. "But don't give up!"

"Too late. Th…anks, Lana." Alicia whispered before closing her eyes and going limp in her arms.

Lana kneeled over the deceased woman's body considering everything. Despite what she'd done years earlier, Alicia had proven herself several times over the previous two days.

And now the blonde girl had sacrificed herself to save her.

"I'm sorry, Alicia. Sorry that I was so angry when you were trying to redeem yourself before," Lana apologized while feeling the tears coursing down her cheeks. "You were trying to make up for what you did. I was scared you'd try something again. Now I…see…you needed company and people to believe in you. I wish I could've the way Clark did. You're forgiven."

With that, Alicia's corpse vanished from sight, melting into the air as if she'd never been there.

Lana stood slowly and purposefully. She turned to face the crimson-clad interloper again. "You'll pay for that."

"Taking her side now, are we?" The cowled adversary snickered in a hauntingly familiar voice. She pointed and threw dark energy bursts at the heroine.

Lana evaded all of the attacks with speedy ease. The voice being a reflection of her own narrowed the field of potential adversaries down to only a few candidates. She recognized the sorcerous calling card instantly. "ISOBEL? BUT YOU'RE BANISHED!"

The witch pulled down her hood revealing her face. "_Bon soir, mon Cherie." _She shrugged. "I am quite alive here as your little friend found out. Let go to me. We can be a powerful team. We can even take the darkness from that obnoxious pest, Alexander."

Lana shook her head. "You're my darkness, Isobel. You're part of my past!"

"Only through me, Lana. I will have you!" Isobel countered while letting her hands glow with dark energy.

Lana braced herself for the confrontation to come. This would be her test indeed…..


	21. Sabotage

Chapter 21[Lab—Hall of Science, 3009]

As the tests unfolded in the two mindscapes, the Legionnaires watched carefully. Concern weighed heavily on their minds. On the one hand, they didn't want Clark and Lana broken by their experiences. However they also knew that the couple would have to stand up to their respective dark personas.

Whatever Darkseid could control had to be brought to heel one way or the other.

"Pulse rates are elevated in both cases," Brainiac indicated. He looked at the couple who sat motionless for the most part in the apparatus. Other than eyebrows occasionally twitching and a squeezing of the hands held together, the visitors remained oblivious to the outside world.

Imra shook her head. "We should pull them. Their emotions are off the charts."

"They need to face that," Rokk disagreed.

"Not if it breaks them first," she countered.

"I agree. For all of their strength, those two remain very fragile," Brainiac interjected while remembering the earlier encounters in the past. "As your counseling programs recommend, work in stages."

She sighed. "We need them to be ready for the darkness not in an asylum."

Rokk frowned. While he wanted to deal with Darkseid ASAP, he also could see their logic. "Fine. Do it."

Brainiac turned to the computer. "Shutting down and…." He stopped. "The sensors are picking up on an electromagnetic locus in the room…"

The lights flickered. The computers around them slowed down and seemed sluggish.

"Rokk, there's someone else here!" she pointed out. She reached out with her telepathy. _Whoever you are, we are trying to do what's best. Please work with us._

Rokk let his hands glow with magnetic energy in case it was needed. "Brainiac, what is it?"

"A ghost…." The construct frowned. "Initiating protective sequence."

Before the computers could bring up the sequence in question, the entity in question formed in the room's corner. _STOP! THIS IS FOR THEM! THE FUTURE OF KRYPTON LIES WITH THIS! THE FUTURE OF YOUR EARTH DEPENDS ON THIS!_

Imra recoiled as a psychic backlash pushed her out of the intruder's mind.

The console smoked and blew several fuses.

Then the lights came back on.

"What was that?" Rokk wondered. "Brainiac, status of the device?"

Brainiac shook the notion off. "Our visitor knew what he was doing. He shorted out our primary method of intervention. Kal-El and Miss Lang are on their own in their dreamscapes for better or worse."

"That's right," Imra agreed. "That entity had a purpose of his own. But who was he?"

"He mentioned Krypton. That would suggest one of Kal's rogues gallery," Rokk postulated. "Zod?"

"No. He was banished in the act that brought Darkseid to Earth," Brainiac disagreed. "It's not an enemy in the traditional sense. Just another figure seeking to control them both." The construct regarded the console's remains. "Just as I took out his Fortress, he does the same here. That was Jor-El." It shook his head in disgust. "Typical pigheaded Kryptonian. He might have insured our failure."

"Anything you can do to speak to him?" Rokk asked her.

She shook her head. "He's not here. I sense he's nearby watching." She rubbed her temples trying to alleviate the pounding headache. "I need to rest before I can try again." She glanced at their guests. "They're on their own."

"I'll work on that console and get it working," Brainiac concurred. "Can you get the parts I need?"

"As soon as you get me a list, I'll get the Ministry working on it ASAP," Rokk concurred. He looked at the duo engrossed in their struggles. _Hang in there, Kal and Lana. We'll get to you as soon as we can!_


	22. Kal's Challenge

Chapter 22 [Clark's Dreamscape]

Clark and Kal circled each other in the cavern's center; each trying to get the measure of the other. Like two sides of the same coin, while each resembled the other, they remained polar opposites. Their eyes like two dogs about to fight over territory or a scrap of meat.

Clark stood tall and firm. He knew that a definitive stand was needed in this case. The other had run over him at crucial times in the past. He recalled some of the red-k episodes. At each point, he'd felt sorry for himself when things didn't go just the way he wanted. He readily gave into the other persona allowing his rampages to take their course. This time though, the future depended on him standing up to the other. _I can do this! Kyla's right. I WILL DO THIS!_

Kal rolled his eyes at his weaker Earther counterpart's bravado. After all, he WAS the true self. He accepted his Kryptonian nature. He did (or tried to do) his father's will on this pathetic mud ball. He failed to understand why he needed to cow tow to a weaker race when he should have been ruling over them as the Ship had instructed. Granted, he'd had his fun in Metropolis and in crashing the engagement party but they didn't matter. Only after Jor-El had assured him that he DID have value and that he WAS part of a bigger culture did Kal follow his duty with relish and vigor.

Worse, as far as Kal was concerned, Clark represented the subjugation of the superior race by the humans. The weaker persona formed by the Kents handicapped himself with these doubts and fears. He allowed his heart and passions to rule him rather than just using his head, kicking ass and doing his duty the way he should. He pined over Lana when he should've just taken her.

As such, the two sides were in conflict. One would go down. Question was _which one_?

Kal scoffed at his counterpart. "Come on, Clark. You _really _think you can beat me?" He rose into the air and levitated about five feet in the air as a show of superiority. "I have the talents AND none of your Earther weakness."

Clark set his jaw. "I'm not letting you take over this time. You either can join me or I'll take you. Your choice."

Kal laughed mockingly. "Clark's talking tough! Ooh! I'm _impressed_! Must have been putting up with the Big Mouthed Bimbo and the Blonde Ambition. Now if we could get Lana to uncork her darkness again, now _that _would be something!"

"Don't talk about Lois or Chloe like that. And I'll die before I let Isobel take Lana again," Clark asserted while not backing down. "You don't know what love is."

Kal shrugged. "Oh I know all right. But why give into the weakness? It's about DUTY, Clark! You owe FATHER EVERYTHING! Women like those we can take when we want them! Father told me about what YOU want! You would destroy EVERYTHING!"

"That's the past, Kal. While Krypton and its heritage are important, we're here on Earth now. We have to live among them or be alone," Clark countered while trying to keep his heart calm.

"You would think that," Kal disagreed. "We were sent here to CONQUER not COEXIST, you MORON! Look at what happened to Father when he tried to be like these pathetic humans! He tried to love and let these fools take her away from him!"

"Actually our grandfather did that," Clark disagreed. "It was that DUTY that did that. And what happened to Louise was a tragic accident. You have no idea what that means. All you do is cause TROUBLE for me and everyone else!"

"Why do you care so much about these pathetic humans, Clark? Why do you want to be like them?" Kal rolled his eyes at him.

"This isn't Krypton! To survive, we need to be like THEM! All right?" Clark insisted.

"And what happens if we do? Let's see…." Kal rubbed his chin mockingly at the notion. "We could be like Dak-Sur. Mewling with blue kryptonite like a human. He couldn't even save himself from Brainiac. If you act like a human, you're WEAK! They don't DESERVE our RESPECT! WAKE UP!"

"You're right. They don't have our gifts. They need us to protect them," Clark admitted. "We're still here. If we go your way, they'll destroy us."

"Because YOU let them find out! You wasted our advantage! YOU'RE KRYPTONIAN! DEAL WITH IT! This world is our PLAY THING! NOTHING MORE!"

"It's our home!" Clark countered.

"It's our EMPIRE! WE WERE MEANT TO RULE, YOU DUMB ASS!" Kal reiterated. "You want kids? Okay. Take Lana and do it. We have some fun and you get to play Daddy. Just remember you are who you are." Seeing Clark's continued stance in his eyes, he growled. "FINE!" He streaked at the other and delivered a monstrous upper cut.

Clark impacted with the cave's wall; the crash jarring him.

Before he could react, Kal delivered a series of pile driving hits, driving his opponent deeper and deeper into the stone. His anger flared in his red hued eyes. He savored the weaker self's pain and impending collapse. "THIS IS STRENGTH, CLARK! DEAL WITH IT!" He kept going while drawing blood from the other's nose and mouth.

Then the roof collapsed in a rain of stones and dirt.

Kal streaked out of the way watching the action from across the cave.

Clark fell to the ground under the hail and was buried.

Kal smirked. "And THAT what's WEAKNESS gets you! PATHETIC!" He alighted to the ground and surveyed the wreckage. "Buried." He shook his head at the Cowache pictographs. "At least they understand our mission. They UNDERSTOOD!"

At that moment, the clouds parted allowing the sun to pour its yellow rays into the space.

The victorious being felt the surge of power washed over him. "YEAH! THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!" He snorted. "THAT'S WHAT BEING KRYPTONIAN IS ABOUT!"

As the sun strengthened him, it soaked through the pile…and to Clark.

Slowly the rocks shifted. The wounds healed. His strength and resolve returned. He shouldered the rocks away from himself and stumbled into the open. He glared at Kal. "Still here…"

"Nice," Kal complimented. "Maybe you aren't the wimp after all. Too bad YOU ACT LIKE ONE!" He streaked at Clark again.

This time though Clark was prepared. He waited for the last second before sidestepping Kal and letting the latter impact the wall. "That's getting old." He motioned to the pictographs. "We're Kryptonian by birth but human by life." He reached out to the walls.

In response the Kryptonian and Cowache symbols glowed bright green, yellow and red. They emitted bright auras, bathing the entire area in their rainbow effect.

Kal wasn't impressed by the light show. "So you know this stuff. You know our heritage and yet you're a TRAITOR!"

"I survive," Clark disagreed. The light strengthened him. He felt a surge of power so much more than the yellow sun could provide. He felt light and free.

The fight between cultures didn't matter anymore. Rather he served them on his terms. The doubts and fears dissipated like the fog before the morning light.

"Get real!" Clark's fist met Kal's face right between the eyes. "Move on!"

"To…_this_?" Kal shook off the punch. "You…need reality!"

"This is reality now," Clark affirmed while holding his hands out. He locked eyes with Kal and focused. His eyes glowed…and then his feet left the ground.

Clark was floating about seven feet in the air. Consciously willing himself to float at that.

Kal stared at this display incredulously. "You…you shouldn't…."

"I am," Clark informed him before adding telepathically. ["And I can be both sides."] He directed the light show back at his other side.

Kal burned from the light. He winced from the pain and sudden lack of strength. Then he screamed. "NOOOO! CURSE YOU!" He went faint and pixeled like a bad digital image. Despite his efforts to fight off the assault, his will faded before Clark's. He broke up into energy and flowed back into the other.

Clark took a deep breath knowing that the battle with Kal would only be the first of many they would wage. For now though, he needed to be the summation of the people's expectations.

As Lana had said, _achieve the future on our schedule not theirs….._

"I can do this!" Much as Kara, Zod and Kal had done, he flexed his legs and took off through the hole in the cave ceiling and into the sky. Rather than being scared of heights, Clark relaxed much as a bird does when in flight. Within minutes, he felt at home up there amongst the clouds and under the life giving Sun. He streaked around the sky while getting used to his new talent. "I'm ready." He flew back into the cavern and through the now-darkness-free passage to where Kyla waited for him.

"Congratulations, Numan. Now you are ready," she told him.

"I finally believe in myself. I can handle this load," he declared.

"As you should have done all along." She kissed his cheek. "I wish I could be the One, Clark, but that is not for me. Give my bracelet to Lana soon."

"I will always care for you, Kyla. Rest assured of that," he assured her.

Her eyes sparkled at him. "I know that. I will be watching always. Do us proud. Love Lana and let her love you…." With that, she vanished into thin air.

He stood in the outer cave for a couple of minutes while soaking up the full meaning of the day's events. He was no longer the Boy from Smallville. He wasn't the Reluctant Hero. He wasn't the One who Rejected Himself and Responsibility.

"_Are you man or Superman?" _he heard Lana ask once again in his memories.

"Superman," he affirmed with resolve. He flexed his legs and took off out of the cave. It was now time for him to lead the Legion against Darkseid.

As he thought this, the bright light enveloped him, taking him away from there and toward his greater destiny…..


	23. Family Feud

Chapter 23[Lana's Dreamscape]

[A/N: Brace yourself for some more twists where Lana's concerned….Seems that Brainiac's tinkering did more than we figured. Heat vision was only one of those things….g]

The clouds seemed to darken more if that was possible over the pine oasis-campsite. A brisk wind howled about the scene rustling the needles and boughs. The flames within the campfire dipped and flared upwards in random succession. The yellowed grasses rustled underfoot.

Isobel regarded her granddaughter/counterpart with interest. Since they'd (seemingly) parted ways six years earlier, Lana had gained considerable power and ability. She could sense that a device channeled it to the younger woman but there was more. She felt the other's determination and increased inner strength.

The insecure naïve teenager had grown into the capable young woman in front of herself.

Lana cautiously considered the sorceress as well. From her high school research on 1604 and the stories of the exploits in Smallville and China, she knew better than to take Isobel lightly. Even if Clark had destroyed the _grimoire_, the Countess' magic remained formidable. "I'm not scared of you."

"Really? Now that's something to celebrate, Lana. Certainly a woman with your power and capabilities can understand my intentions. We could rule the world together and serve the darkness. Give in," Isobel offered again.

"Not a chance. Clark and I have other plans. They don't include the darkness, Lex or you, Isobel," Lana refused pointedly. Her eyes narrowed. She let them glow. As with the flames behind her, her heat vision ignited a fiery circular barrier around her ancestor. "I'm not going to let you wander free."

"So be it!" Isobel reached to the sky. _"Exstinguere!"_

The flames flickered and died around her.

Isobel smiled sarcastically while waving a disapproving index finger at Lana. "You will have to do better than that, _Cherie._" She waved her hands making more branches and stones fly through the air at the younger woman.

Lana easily avoided this barrage now that she could see it coming. "There's not room for both of us, Isobel! You're going back to wherever that Hell is!"

"You cannot send me there! I won't go back!" Isobel hissed._"Envinciere!"_

Before Lana could react, dark magical bonds flowed from the elements about them. They bound her inside a cocoon and sapped her strength.

"Now I won't have to. You will be mine again," Isobel vowed smugly as she looked her struggling descendant. "Whatever Darkseid is, I'm sure it'll take me as a servant especially in your body! I look forward to seeing what this device you wear can do."

Meantime Lana continued to resist the icy cold darkness within the cocoon. She tried to flex and break the links in the shell but without success. For several minutes, she kept at this before the activity tired her. _What can I do? I can't let her win! Clark and the others are counting on me! I'm counting on me!_

As she relaxed, the darkness dimmed a tiny bit. A surge of energy seemed to flow through her. Her heart felt a bit lighter and brighter.

_What was that? Where did that come from? _She resisted again only to feel weak and colder once more.

Relaxing a second time brought another surge and more gray in the cocoon covering. Once again, her heart felt warmer.

_This thing feeds off of Isobel's magic and my energy somehow. Maybe the suit can feed off of it as well! _She forced her hands to touch the black covering.

As with the kryptonite bomb three years earlier, the suit fed off of the cocoon's energy, charging itself and eating the prison away in the process. She gained confidence against her own fear and angst. Within a minute's time, she'd completely conquered the darkness and taken out the cocoon.

Lana sped off into the pine cover before her ancestor could come up with a new spell.

Isobel stared incredulously. _"Incredible!" _She stalked about the area like a hungry pit bull. "Really, _Cherie, _you know I'll find you! COME OUT!" She felt a breeze kick up around herself before seeing the ebon blur streaking at her. She fired mystical burst after mystical burst in machine gun fashion at her speeding descendant before scoring a blow with the fourth one. "I will kill you if you don't stop this…."

"Go ahead and try," Lana dared while getting up off of the ground. She glowed with dark energy.

"_Quoi est?" _the witch queried in shock, clearly not expecting her granddaughter's 'sponge effect'.

"Seems you left me with a little something from back then," Lana deduced. _"Levantarse!" _

Isobel floated upward and helpless in the air.

"It does work! Hmm, seems you're not the only one who can deal with this stuff." Lana reached for the sky. "Time to finish this! You're going back, Isobel!"

Above their heads, the clouds broke apart, allowing the robin's egg blue sky and bright sunshine full reign.

"_NON!" _Isobel denied while struggling to free herself.

"As if I'm going to give you a choice or another chance? Now _why _would I do that? You used my fear against me! Now I'm going to use my strength against you!" Lana looked deeply into her eyes and let the sorceress see she meant business. "_Adiable!" _She released the energy at her struggling ancestor.

Isobel screamed as the mystical charge burned her. She felt the sun's rays charring her dark essence. She faded gradually from view breaking down into a stream of energy.

The residue flowed back into Lana who absorbed it without breaking a sweat.

"I…I did it," Lana realized while trying to get her bearings. "I beat her...and my own darkness! I really did it!" She admired the suit's capabilities. "What else did you put into this suit, Lex? One has to wonder." Hearing the Bald One's name though reminded her of what else needed to be done. "Lex. I need to stand against him! Clark needs me!" She stepped over to the campfire and blew it out with her super breath. "Heat vision, super breath, energy absorption and super strength. And I'm going to need everything and more to make my stand against Lex and Darkseid. For Clark, myself and the rest of the world!" She looked up to the sky. "Thanks again, Alicia, for being here! Again I'm sorry!"

In response, Alicia's disembodied voice replied, _Thank you for your forgiveness, Lana. I was glad to help you to be complete. Give my best to Clark please. _With that, she went silent.

"Clark," Lana realized. "I have to get back there. So how…?"

And with that, she vanished in a flash of bright light as well…..


	24. At lastSUPERMAN!

Chapter 24

[Legion's Lab—Hall of Science 3009 AD]

Brainiac tweaked the last capacitor inside of the computer console and secured the panel. It had taken the whole of the previous six hours since Jor-El sabotaged the equipment to get parts sent in. Another hour later, the computer was working. "How are they?"

"They're relaxing," Imra reported. As with the rest of them, she'd been concerned about Clark and Lana's respective pulse rates and telepathic activity. "Whatever happened in their minds has ended."

"Meaning?" Rokk wondered as he reentered the room. "Status, Brainiac?"

"Meaning that Kal-El and Miss Lang have either passed their tests or they're buried in them. We should know momentarily. How is the rest of the Legion?" Brainiac assessed while firing up the equipment.

"We just finished a scenario in the Imager," Rokk indicated matter of factly.

Knowing how the Imager could create prospective scenarios to prepare its users for situations, Imra glanced skeptically at the leader. "I trust everyone's all right?"

Rokk didn't relax his poker face. "They made it through although we made mistakes."

"That's why I invented it, Cosmic Boy," Brainiac interjected. "You organics never learn fast enough."

Rather than bristle at his teammate's remark, Rokk chose to reply evenly, "We all need to practice against the enemies we face. We worked on what we can all bring as a coordinated effort to the table. Your archives on Darkseid and Apokolyps gave us an effective scenario to use."

"We all need to rely on each other in a fight," Imra added. "And trust one another." She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and focused on her teammates in the next building. "I'm still feeling uncertainty, Rokk. Injuries?"

"Nothing that the med lab couldn't deal with. Overall, we fared all right," Rokk noted.

"But did you achieve victory?" Brainiac supposed sardonically. "Against Darkseid, there's no room for moral victories." The construct plugged into the data port and accessed the Imager's mainframe. It scanned through the heroes' respective scores. "You'd better hope that Kal-El and Miss Lang can fight."

"We'll manage," Rokk asserted.

"Guys, they're coming out of it," Imra indicated.

Clark's eyes slowly opened. He shook off the lightheadedness he felt from the transition back to the real world. He felt Lana's hand still in his. "Is she okay?"

"Calm yourself, Kal. Lana is fine," Imra assured him. "How are you doing? Your test—how did it go?"

"Kal-El, I had to deal with…him." Clark exhaled deeply. "I had to come to grips with being a Kryptonian and human."

"That might explain the difference in your readings, Kal-El," Brainiac surmised. "Your activity is more controlled emotionally."

"Doesn't mean I'm cold like everyone else from that planet," Clark asserted.

Brainiac would've rolled his eyes if its programming would've permitted it to do so. "Kryptonians feel emotion as well. You know that. They're a more advanced race. They control it. Consider Jor-El's development in that regard. Even in his dealings with you, he let his own emotions get the better of him more than once."

"True," Clark conceded. He could still feel his alter ego's arguments ringing in his mind. "We can argue this later. We need to get back and beat Darkseid."

"And so we shall, Kal. Be patient," Rokk assured him. He saw a twitch in Lana's facial features. "Look to her."

"Lana?" Clark turned to her with concern clearly written across his face. "Are you all right?" He tried to shake her awake but a purple flash of energy knocked him back across the room.

"What…happened?" Lana grimaced as she woke up. "I'm back…Isobel's gone."

"Are you…sure?" Clark wondered as he pulled himself to his feet. "That was one of her magic bursts."

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Lana rushed across the room and grabbed onto him. "I didn't think I'd be able to deal with that place! Thankfully Alicia was there."

"Alicia? Alicia Baker?" Clark queried.

Lana nodded. "Yes. She had some other atoning to do herself. She…sacrificed herself for me. Isobel would've killed me if she hadn't stepped in the way." She bowed her head. "I feel so ashamed for hating her…."

"She did try to kill us. Since she was treated at Belle Reeve, she tried to make good on things," Clark insisted.

"Even using that necklace on you?" Lana supposed.

"She wanted to be with me. It's a long story. Right now though, I want to think about you," he continued while looking into her dark pools. "I love you, Lana. I know that now more than ever." He locked lips with her.

She eagerly returned the gesture letting the warmth flow into him and back to her again. Even as she'd triumphed over her dark ancestor, she'd felt drained by the experience. With this infusion, her heart felt lighter. Without the darkness and fear to clog her heart, his light filled her.

Hers filled him.

Without knowing, Clark caused them both to float into the air. They floated upward until they were only inches from the thirty foot ceiling.

They didn't realize what was going on.

They didn't care.

All they knew was each other and the love between themselves.

Rather than say anything the Legionnaire trio chose only to watch and admire the achievements unfolding before their eyes. They knew it would be a long fight ahead of them to restore the past's temporal flow and banish the darkness once more. They'd have to be the Light against that threat. They needed a banner waver to lead the charge.

In the Clana magic floating before them, they had a pair of such individuals. While each was now empowered to deal with Darkseid, the sum was clearly more powerful than the parts. Legends would sing of the battle to come and hopeful victory afterwards. Of how Clark embraced his heritage. Of Lana's turning the dark family secret to the Good's use.

Of how despite Evil's plan to subvert what was meant to be, True Love would triumph and inspire over all.

"It is something, isn't it?" Imra admired.

Lightning Lad barged into the room at that moment. "Hey, guys, the others wanted to know…."

["Don't interrupt. Just look up,"] Imra instructed telepathically while pointing toward the ceiling.

The electrical Legionnaire's eyes almost popped out of his head when he beheld the Floating Love above. He grinned. "SWEET! He can fly!"

"Always looking at the surface," Rokk sighed.

"Huh?"

Brainiac shrugged. "The reason that Kal-El can fly, Lightning Lad. He's resolved his inner crises and accepted his heritage. So has Miss Lang for that matter. They're more than they were."

"More?"

Rokk clarified, "He's now the Kal-El we know from the holovids."

"In _every _way," Imra added. While she didn't want to stop feeling the wonderful empathetic vibes, she knew they needed to get on with things at hand. Rather than have Brainiac coldly barge in, she gently urged, ["Clark, Lana, open your eyes."]

The couple did so and received a shock.

"How? Clark, you're doing this?" Lana realized.

"I am." Clark shrugged. "Kind of comes with the whole Kryptonian thing. You like it?"

Lana grinned and let her hand spark with magical energy. "You like my new magic twist? I kind of took it from Isobel after I kicked her ass. And yes, Clark, I love _everything _about you."

"Always love a little spark from you," he quipped.

She rolled her eyes. "Except we'll need to work on the humor." She kissed him again. "That's okay. I'll take you forever, _Mr. Kent. _No matter what."

"Same here for me, _Miss Lang_," he affirmed with a sparkle in his eye and the grin as he set them both down.

"Now that you've both ahem…recharged…I take it you're ready to head back?" Rokk queried with a bit of amusement in his voice.

"Recharged…yeah that's one way of putting it," Lightning Lad snarked before getting a sharp look from his teammates. "Anyhow we got you a change of clothes, Kal. It'll look way cooler than that stuff you have on now."

"Change of clothes?" Clark and Lana asked together.

Brainiac clarified, "We had your mother's package retrieved from our museum." A switch was thrown by the console.

"Mother's package?" Lana wondered as a panel in the floor opened allowing a clear glass display box to rise into view.

"If you're going to lead, Kal-El, you should wear your father's shield without the dark overlay," Brainiac insisted.

"Right," Clark agreed while admiring the blue tights with red accoutrements. "You all go ahead. Lana, I'll see you in the assembly room." He smirked at Garth. "Except you."

"Me? Now what?" Lightning Lad asked.

Clark shrugged. "You wanted to have a conversation in the sky, right? You're about to get it. A promise is a promise."

Lightning Lad pumped his fist. "AWESOME!"

"Just get him to the hall sometime this century," Rokk instructed dryly.

"Remember, Clark, a girl doesn't like to be kept waiting," Lana reminded him.

His lips brushed across hers in response. "Never again."

She let her eyes glitter into his as she followed the other Legionnaires from the room.

"Let me," Lightning Lad insisted while opening the case and handing him the tights. "Sorry. This is like so…so…"

Clark smirked warmly. "I know. It's okay." He stepped behind the computers. "Give me a minute!"

"No sweat, Kal. Take whatever you need!"

Clark stripped to his boxers and laid the Blur costume on the console beside him. He stood there while considering the blue tights.

On them, the family shield of El shone back at him in vibrant color and light. Set against the bright blue background, it symbolized hope and love. It meant his journey was complete.

_Kal-El…Kal-El, my son._

["Jor-El?"]

_It is me, my Son. You have earned the right to carry our crest into battle. Don the costume Martha Kent made for you. It will be your mantle now. Carry on our name beyond what I could. Love as I was never allowed to, _Jor-El advised him.

Clark mused over the point. ["I'm sorry about you and Louise."]

_I could never let duty fall to love, Kal-El. Louise reminds me of that as does your mother. I will not prevent you from being with her descendant. It is time for the Houses of El and Potter to be one at last. Do me proud, Kal-El. Do us all proud, _Jor-El continued before going silent.

_He approves! Wow! _He pulled on the blue tights first. Then he pulled the red shorts on over them. He slid the red boots on his feet. The belt clicked around his waist with a simple push from his hands. The cape on his back symbolized the carrying of the Earth's and Krypton's duties in the right way.

The computer's side panel allowed him to see his reflection…the reflection of the new hero.

The hero his parents…all of his parents…his friends…Lois…Kyla…Alicia…and Lana saw in him.

Once more, Dr. Fate's words rang in his mind, _You will lead a new age of heroes as Hawkman once led ours. When people look to the sky, you will provide hope. It will be a silver age…_

And Hawkman's comments too: _You have the capacity to break the chains that are holding you down. Once you do, you'll soar higher than any of us ever could. Then what Dr. Fate prophesized will come to pass…_

"This is it then. I have to be ready." He looked to the sky. "Thanks, Mom and Dad. Thank you, Jor-El and Lara, for everything. Time for me to assume the role. Gareth?"

"Yeah, Kal? Ready?"

"Need your opinion…upstairs." Clark spied the open window and relaxed. He cleared his mind letting all other concerns go. He thought only of his duty and his love waiting for him. He flexed his legs letting the energy soak into them like twin springs being pushed down.

Then he kicked off, lifting off in a burst of red and blue speed. He sped past the awestruck Legionnaire, through the window and high into the sky well past the intercity traffic below. "I'm doing it! I'M REALLY DOING THIS!"

"Darn right you are! Dude, I TOLD YOU SO! I KNEW IT!" Lightning Lad insisted after catching up to him. "You're it now!"

"Lana called me what I am now," Clark agreed.

Even a fan boy like Lightning Lad had the brains to let Clark have his moment. "Go and say it."

"I'm moving out of the shadows. The Blur is gone. Now I'm Superman," Clark asserted purposefully.

"NOW THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!" Lightning Lad cheered. "Way to go, Kal! Now unless you really want to get us both in trouble, the Legion's waiting…not to mention Lana."

"Can't keep her waiting," Clark agreed.

["Nor the rest of us, right?"] a familiar telepathic voice supposed in their heads.

"Kara?" Clark flew back toward the Hall of Science to see his cousin levitating in the air. "Kara!"

"Why so surprised, Kal-El? Did you really think I'd miss your maiden flight?" Kara inquired warmly as she embraced him. As with him, she wore the blue and red colors with the family crest across her chest. "I knew you could do it. Feels better, doesn't it?"

"It will once we've kicked Darkseid off of Earth and put Lex in his grave once and for all," Clark affirmed.

She admired his purpose. "I'm glad the Legion came back and got me. This makes all of the lectures worth it."

Clark shook his head. "Come on. They're waiting." He turned to Gareth. "Want to announce us?"

"YOU BET!" Lightning Lad sped below.

"Your head's getting big again, Clark," Kara teased.

"Never again. Not like before. That's a promise," he assured her as they followed toward the meeting room.

[Legion Meeting Room—Two minutes earlier]

Rokk looked to the feed on the monitor from the Time Institute. He and the other Legionnaires clearly saw Darkseid's darkness spreading across twenty-first century Earth like a plague of locusts. He knew time was short even with the advantage of time travel.

They all knew Darkseid had already started to bring his demonic hordes through the boom tubes to conquer Earth and change what seemed to be a certain future.

"Wish Kara would get back here," Ultra Boy insisted.

"Patience. Kal's trying his wings out. Give him a minute to get used to it," Rokk advised.

"One cannot just jump into his or her heritage without adjustment, Ultra Boy," Brainiac assessed. "It's a proud moment."

Lana eyed him curiously. "That sounds strange coming from you."

Brainiac conceded, "I imagine that it would sound so for you given our past history, Miss Lang. However just as you've come to grips with your demons, so has the reprogramming helped me to do the same. And now Kal-El completes his task."

"I've got so far to go," Lana doubted.

"You will master your magic, Lana. Be patient," White Witch advised.

Imra announced, "They're coming."

Rokk pressed a button allowing a roof panel to open. Seeing Lightning Lad land in front of them, he asked, "Where are Kal and Kara?"

"They're coming." Gareth beamed with excitement. "And not just the Blur either, Guys! He's the real deal now! SUPERMAN!"

Clark alighted in front of the group. "Hi, guys! Sorry to keep you all waiting. Wanted to try everything out first. One piece of business first though." He walked over to Lana's seat. "Hey you."

"Hi. Hope you didn't have _too much fun_," she teased although the shining light in her eyes told him how proud she was of him. "Need something."

"I bet I know what." He kissed her passionately for ten seconds before breaking it off. "Finish it later?"

"Just try to say no, _Mr. Kent. _Hay loft. You and me. Bottle of wine and candles," she accepted as he sat down beside her.

Rokk let the moment hang a bit for everyone's benefit. As with Clark and Lana, he knew such a time needed to be savored for posterity's sake. Then he took a breath. "Now that Kal and Lana have completed their trials and are ready, it is time to engage Darkseid. We all know what that means. For more, I turn it over to Supergirl. Kara?"

Kara floated over to his side and landed there. "Thanks, Rokk." She assumed the full dignity of her House before addressing the audience. "When Lightning Lad came to get me from the past, the darkness threatened everything. Now it spills out across much of the world. The Justice League and Justice Society mobilize to meet it. Other metahumans have joined our ranks as well. But people turn and we are heavily outnumbered. We must get back there and keep history on course."

"This is an alliance you created, Kal. You need to lead us back there," Imra insisted.

Clark set his jaw as he watched the dark advance. He knew his duty. "This is our baptism of fire then."

"I won't let you down," Lana told him. "Or any of you."

"Just another battle, Clark," Kara insisted. "You've fought them before. Difference is that this time you fight as you _should be _not as _what your burdens make you_. Jor-El would want you to lead us back."

Clark looked to Rokk. "You're the leader, Rokk. I can't…"

Rokk shook his head. "All in favor of Kal leading the charge, raise your hands."

As one and unanimously, every Legionnaire raised his or her hand.

Kara put her hand up quickly.

"Only if Lana flies alongside me. This is her moment too," Clark declared.

Getting nods from Kara and everyone else, Rokk demurred to that request as well.

"How about it?" Clark proposed.

"I can't fly, Clark! This is your moment. I'll get back with Kara. Don't…" Lana doubted.

Kara held up an extra dark ring for everyone to see. "We came ready for that, Lana. I wouldn't dare make my little cousin fly into battle without you there." She smirked a gotcha at that comment.

Clark sighed. "Let me do the honors."

Kara nodded; her eyes twinkling as she knew what was coming next. "Just don't fumble this one."

Clark took the ring and looked into Lana's loving pools. Then he got down on one knee. "Please never think that I won't want to share a moment with you again. We're a team. We share our hearts and our lives. Forever. I want you on this flight now. I want you as my co-pilot forever. If you'll have me?"

"Damn! Is he…?" Lightning Lad gasped.

"He is. Let him finish," Imra told him.

Clark shrugged. "Audience and all of that. Sorry, Lana…I want to do this before we go into war…."

Lana nodded and smiled. "You've been there whenever the darkness seemed too cold. Your light lit my way through it to safer harbors. You've always been my biggest believer even when I lost my own way." She held her hand out. "When this is over, priest and Jor-El. Got it? I accept."

He slid the black Legion ring onto her hand much as she had his earlier. Then he sealed the bond with a kiss.

"Welcome to the family, Lana," Kara declared.

"Now, fellow Legionnaires, it is time. Think of the Watchtower in Central Metropolis on March 15, 2011. That is where we shall meet." Rokk held his ring hand up. "Everyone, ready?"

"READY!" the group asserted.

"I'll stay with Clark and Lana," Kara noted. "You both need your entrance."

"Fine!" Rokk agreed while descending the stairs and heading over to where the others waited with their rings held high. "LONG LIVE THE LEGION!"

"LONG LIVE THE LEGION!" they chorused as the glow filled the room and the team vanished from view leaving the three visitors from the past by themselves.

"Ready, guys? Just relax and follow me!" Kara instructed before taking off into the skies once more.

"The ring will let me fly?" Lana wondered.

"It will. Just believe in yourself. I'll be right with you," Clark promised. "Up, up and away."

"That's corny, Clark," Lana assessed with a giggle.

"Just go with the moment, Lana."

"Fine." She grinned and held her hands up. She flexed her legs and streaked off into the sky. "I'M DOING IT!"

Clark smiled and took off himself after the two women. He caught up to them just beyond the city limits.

"This is incredible, guys! I feel so free!" Lana cheered.

"Enjoy it because we're about to go back into Hell," Kara reminded them.

"But we'll do it together," Clark assured them both. He took Lana's hand caringly in his own. "Together."

"Together," his beloved agreed.

They flew toward the setting sun while holding out their rings and starting the process. The flash of light enveloped them sending them back toward the brewing battle to come…..


	25. The Pieces Come Together

Chapter 25

[Edge City]

During the time that Clark and Lana trained in the future, the dark storm had covered much of the continent. Thunder boomed. Red lightning flared and burned craters in buildings and streets. Soaking rains dampened spirits. Hurricane force gales and tornadoes ripped swaths through the Midwestern countryside. Tidal waves soaked coastal cities. Record earthquakes shook vulnerable areas collapsing buildings, shredding roads like tissue paper and throwing cars like Styrofoam.

People panicked and organized into roving mobs. With lights and utilities out not to mention food scarce and the authorities overwhelmed, civil unrest grew to an all time high. Despite martial law being enforced, bands of brigands looted stores, destroyed property and beat on those who they saw as being in their way.

Negative emotions and appetites ran amok. The vibrations soured any attempts at order.

And gave hope to a certain enemy of it all…..

Darkseid had reassumed its normal appearance hours earlier. With the super powered resistance all but crushed and the humans' spirits in the process of breaking, the tyrant smelled certain victory within its grasp. It saw the boom tube lying ready in the alley below and knew others planted in remote locations around the globe would be in similar states. "We're ready." It pushed an orange button on its gauntlet.

The button started the transport device propelling a giant wave of hairy animal/monstrous troops onto the chaotic scene from the other dimension. Wave upon wave of Darkseid's forces crashed into the mobs inciting blood lust and a massacre of the locals around the world.

Above it all, the invading tyrant savored the mess coldly. His conquest had begun.

Let the heroes stop it now….if they dared…..

[Watchtower]

Even as central Metropolis boiled and lurched under environmental and human assaults, the heroes' perch remained safe. Thanks to Oliver's planning ahead, two huge generators kept the security measures in play even as much of the city had gone dark. Titanium steel shuttering cut them off completely from the outside world save for the panels in the roof.

Chloe still felt empty after helping her boyfriend to get back on track. With the help of Detective Jones and Dr. Emil, she'd insured that Lois and Tess were moved from the morgue to there for security purposes. She continued to track the invading efforts around the globe as well. Even if Rokk had promised help shortly and only a few hours had passed, each second ticked heavily by.

The world needed heroes…and now.

She glanced at the assembled group waiting on Oliver to finish processing his information. For the JLA, Aquaman, Cyborg, Black Canary and Impulse waited for action. The JSA boasted Hawkman, Stargirl and the original Green Lantern. In addition, Zatanna and Byron Moore waited for action. _Not as many as we hoped! Definitely not enough to deal with the world crisis! _Still she kept a stiff upper lip. _Let's hope Rokk was right! _

"Didn't you say that guy promised to bring help?" Cyborg wondered aloud to her. "Can't be like the old boys here."

"Cool it, Cyborg. That talk won't get us anywhere," Stargirl interjected forcefully.

"Let the walking tin can deal with my mace," Hawkman hissed. "I'm in the mood to bash those circuits."

"Try it and I'll blast your eardrums out," Black Canary threatened.

"ALL RIGHT! ENOUGH!" Jones stepped between the parties. His eyes glowed red. "Darkseid feeds on this kind of discord and anger! Hawkman, you should know this! Don't start something!"

"Tell the Bionic Kid to watch his mouth," Hawkman retorted evenly. "I've danced more turns with this darkness than he's ever dreamed of. Better hope Kal-El and Lana get back here with help. We're going to need it."

Before the "discussion" could proceed any further, a flash of light redirected matters.

"Where'd they come from?" Byron asked in surprise.

"We're from the future," Rokk introduced while motioning to his companions. "We are the Legion. I concur with the Martian Manhunter. Such arguing will get us nowhere."

"You're the help Clark and Lana went after? We're still pretty shorthanded," Impulse supposed.

"Question not the help you get/ for difference it may be/when enemies you beset/between defeat and victory," Byron quipped poetically.

"Well phrased, Mr. Moore," Imra complimented. Seeing the dark poet's surprise, she smiled. "We know you and everyone here from the historical records in our time. But you are correct. And we are not alone."

"You better not be," Green Arrow insisted as he came into view. "Where are Clark and Lana?"

"They're coming, Green Dude. As your poet buddy there said, chill out!" Lightning Lad assessed. "And they're sporting major upgrades!"

"Major _what_?" Chloe asked. Then she saw three blips appear out of nowhere in the storm wracked skies and approach on a collision course. "What the Hell?"

"You might wish to open the roof, Miss Sullivan. Our friends have returned," White Witch declared.

Chloe nodded and opened the panel. "Hawkman, mind taking a look?"

"Someone's gotta protect this place," the winged hero supposed while shooting the emerald archer a sarcastic look. He took off into the mess.

"Maybe he might get fried," Green Arrow supposed sarcastically.

Hawkman flew straight up from the tower into the murky slop. He knew that his wings wouldn't be able to stay aloft for long in those conditions. He fought the harsh winds to stay in one place for just seconds at a time. "Now where in blazes are those…?"

In front of him, three figures flew straight at him not at all deterred by the storm around them all.

Seeing the figure in the center, he grinned while feeling a surge of strength and spirit.

The uniform definitely represented an improvement over the darker predecessor. The man seemed to exude confidence and purpose….and he was flying.

_Just as Dr. Fate predicted! _"YOU DID IT!"

"Yes I did, Carter," Clark reported. He looked at Kara and then Lana confidently. "We all did. Now let's get this show on the road. Lead us in."

"Is everyone okay?" Lana wondered.

"We're fine although I think the Green Mushball and his diaper league are about to…."

"Hawkman, don't bow to their level, all right?" Kara requested. "Not with this much on the line."

Hawkman considered the female Kryptonian with positive regard. Seeing the crest on her chest, he asked Clark, "Friend of yours?"

"Try my cousin," Clark indicated. "We can talk inside."

"Good to have you all back, Kal-El. Now we can really kick some ass!" Hawkman declared before clasping hands with his friend. Then he swooped back down into Watchtower's hatch.

The returning trio soared into the building on their friend's tailed wake, alighting on the marble floor as Chloe closed the roof panel.

"Told you!" Lightning Lad affirmed.

"Man! Clark?" Impulse stared at his friend. "You just flew?"

"He did, Speedy. That's some trick, Clark," Cyborg admired.

"As Dr. Fate said he would," Stargirl recalled. "Good to have you all back. Is that Supergirl?"

"That's what they call me," Kara indicated. "And who are all of you?"

"They're all friends," Clark indicated. He eyed Green Arrow and Hawkman before continuing, "Even if they don't always act like it." He strode over to Rokk and the Legion. "These folks are the Legion. They helped me against Brainiac two years ago and saved Chloe's life. Lana and I asked them to come back to help us and they've agreed."

"Darkseid must be dealt with," Rokk emphasized. "If we cut off its troop transports, we can limit how many of his monster troops it'll muster here."

"We know where they're coming from," Chloe indicated. She typed on the keyboard bringing up a global image on the large view screen. "They're pouring in from eight locations around the world: central China, Egypt, on the Irish coast, Sydney, Australia, western Germany, Rio de Janeiro, Miami and Edge City."

"We cut 'em off and make them bleed," Hawkman asserted.

"Split up, guys. If we can make teams of three apiece, we can cover the transports. Wish we knew what they look like," Green Arrow presumed.

"They're called Boom Tubes," Rokk noted. "Shadow Lass, White Witch, Element Lad, Ultra Boy, Saturn Girl, Lightning Lad and I all know what they look like. We'll each accompany teams."

"We disable these things and then we'll deal with Lex and Darkseid," Clark indicated. "Cut them off and the conditions return to normal."

"What about the civil unrest and the things running around, Clark?" Byron supposed.

"We'll find a way to deal with them too, Byron. Now let's split off and go," Lana chimed in.

The heroes formed their teams and prepared for their trips into the elements. As they prepared to leave, each person couldn't help but notice the difference in Clark and Lana. They could admire the changes in the duo. As with the Legion, they felt some degree of hope.

"Good luck, Clark," Kara told him.

"Same to you," Clark noted. He glanced toward Lana. "You be careful. Come back to me."

"Same goes for you!" Lana embraced him and kissed his cheek. "I don't want to lose you."

He let the light show in his eyes. "No chance of that _ever again_. Good luck, Everyone. Byron and Oliver are with me on the way to China." He motioned to his two friends and picked each of them up in his arms. "Just relax."

"Don't forget to pay his dry cleaning bill, Queen!" Hawkman sassed.

"You still owe me for that dinner bill!" Green Arrow fired back.

Clark rolled his eyes. "Up…up…and AWAY!" He took off with his friends into the weather soup.

"Wow," Chloe was worried of course about Clark and Oliver. However she felt so proud of him too. _He's done it! He's really done it! _She turned to Lana. "You heard Clark! Be safe!"

"No other way to be. You too," Lana concurred while returning the embrace. "Black Canary and Saturn Girl are with me." She followed Clark's path with the other heroines into the sky.

The activities continued to unfold. Heroes departed to deal with Darkseid's supply lines. Some stayed behind to guard Watchtower and serve as a reserve if needed. But it felt like the battle had been joined.

Let the last phase begin…..


	26. China

Chapter 26 [Beijing, China—Twenty minutes later]

The storm clouds rolled east to west across the Pacific, spreading fear and destruction in their wake. Communities braced themselves for disaster. In China, parts of the Great Wall still lay damaged following the Kandorians' attack several months before; Zod's symbol still serving as a reminder to all of that fact.

In the capital city, Darkseid's transport device had sent dozen of creatures to their task. Within the hour, millions more would sweep across Asia. Those forces would certainly destroy any remaining defenses and give victory to their dark master.

But that's not counting on the Great Blue Hope bearing in on them from above….

Clark pushed himself faster and faster to span the distance between Kansas and Beijing. Making sure to keep his passengers safe, he cleared the western United States and Pacific in minutes. "This definitely redefines express."

"Can you spot their source?" Green Arrow inquired while trying to keep his mind on point. Inside he was in disbelief over the sheer _speed _of their transit.

Most planes took two days to fly that far.

They did the trick in just _ten minutes._

_Damn! How did he do it? We're in China! We're really here! _Oliver pointed out to himself.

Meantime Clark swept over the besieged city low enough to spot the boom tube in question. "GOT IT!"

"Then let's kick their posteriors!" Byron presumed before going dark. "RRRAARRGGHHHH! DROP ME!"

"Fine. You both hold them off. I'm taking that tube thing out!" Clark instructed while setting them both down and taking off again.

"Blue Bird flies off and gives orders. Gotta love it," the emerald archer assessed.

"JUST FIGHT!" Byron snapped as Darkseid's forces rushed toward them. He dove into the creatures' flank and began smacking their lights out one at a time.

"Someone needs anger management," Green Arrow quipped while firing knockout arrows at the troops.

As the demonic fighters poured out of the tube, they relished the fear and emotion that their masters' sport provided them. They looked forward to killing the humans and claiming new territory for Apokolyps.

Pity that the plans had been changed.

One particularly big creature pointed to the sky with an imposing sidearm and snarled something unintelligible. It opened fire, spewing beams of burning light upwards.

The others around itself did likewise, expanding the reverse hail in an effort to stop the approaching threat.

Clark did not even feel the beams hitting him. Nor did he slow down. Putting his fists out in front of himself, he sped up his flight and clearing the path like a bowling ball would do to its victimized pins. Three more sweeps of this nature finished off the guarding battalion. Then he looked the seven foot tall metallic tube over. He didn't understand why such a device wouldn't spew out more forces than it had.

But the important thing was that it hadn't.

Clark glared into the gateway. Through the light, he glimpsed a desolate and dead world reeking of death and misery. Craters pockmarked the surface although life continued in domed cities. Monstrous creatures and mutants dominated the exposed surfaces although mostly for scavenging forays from their underground dens. _That's what he wants to make Earth into! No! Not now! _He set his jaw and ripped into the device. Tearing off metal sheath after metal sheath at super speed, he reduced it to a pile of rubble within seconds sundering the connection in the process. _One way down. Take that, Lex! _

Without their portal to sustain them, the creatures disappeared from sight.

"Now what? Best check on Byron and Oliver!" Clark streaked back into the dark skies over the damaged city.

As he went, the traumatized citizens stared incredulously at the flying man overhead. They pointed and snapped pictures with digital cameras.

"Look! Up in sky!" one person noted.

"It's bird!" another guessed.

"No it's plane!" a second insisted.

"It's SUPER! A SUPERMAN!" a woman standing in their midst corrected. She smiled at their savor. Megan Travers had seen many things in her time on the _Daily Planet_'s Asian Bureau Desk. Maybe Lois Lane had had the Blur. This one was her story though. And Travers would run with it…..

Byron growled at their foes' disappearance. "WHERE ARE THEY?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Green Arrow declared. "Let's hope Clark accomplished what he wanted to."

"THERE!" Byron pointed at the sky as Clark descended toward them. "WHERE!"

"I don't know," Clark insisted. "I scattered some of those creatures and destroyed that tube device." He winced.

"So what's going on?" Green Arrow asked expectantly. "It's over."

"Guys, I saw into Darkseid's world. Trust me; we really need to keep it from happening here," Clark explained while suppressing a shudder. "Come on; we can see if the others need help."

The bowman nodded while pressing on his earpiece. "Watchtower, this is Emerald Archer. Over?"

"Emerald, this is Watchtower. Status?" Chloe queried anxiously.

"First stage complete here in Beijing. Superman destroyed the tube thing. The creatures vanished. Where should we go next? Over?" Green Arrow reported.

"Have Superman fly you all to Sydney. Meet up with Martian Manhunter, Shadow Lass and Cyborg there. Out!" Chloe directed.

Green Arrow nodded before looking at his two companions expectantly. "We head for Sydney next. That way we can say we have Asia."

"Sounds great." Clark grabbed on to his companions again before streaking south toward the Land Down Under.

And the first domino on the way back to the Light had fallen…..


	27. Ireland

Chapter 27 [Irish Coast—West of Galway]

Darkseid's storm whipped the North Atlantic into a frenzied attack against the coastline. The conditions sent gale force winds whipping over the countryside. Fetid waters inundated areas more than a mile beyond the shore. Still further inland, fires raged consuming the land's trademark green in flickering oranges and yellows in addition to wispy columns of gray.

From its place between the water and fire zones, the boom tube had released a hundred monstrous warriors on the countryside. Wielding clubs and laser pistols, they advanced on the regional hub whose cathedral spires could be seen to the east.

Time was winding down….

A purple flash appeared about five miles out to sea allowing Lana to speed herself, Imra and Black Canary from Metropolis to there in record time. While she wished she could've practiced more with the magic before using it like that, she knew that White Witch was right. This sorcery, whether used for good or evil, represented her family's birthright. Unlike Isobel, Lana determined to use it for good.

"We're here!" Imra announced. "Told you, Lana, that you could do this!" She streaked on ahead.

"So we blow up this tunnel thing and that's it?" Black Canary supposed hesitantly.

"We'll still have to fight them," Lana presumed. "Do you know how those things work?"

"You smash it, Lana. Black Canary and I can…." As they reached the coast, Imra sensed the rural residents' fear from the terrible advance. "The monsters march inland! They'll reach that big town soon!"

"Not if we can help it," Black Canary denied.

Seeing the fires burning on the horizon and the waters swamping the land in front of them, Lana dropped the JLA member off. "I have an idea!" She streaked back into the sky and over the flooded areas. Recalling how the cyclones back in Kansas formed and worked, she flew in tight circles over the flood zone's center.

Her vortex sucked up the water, drawing it up into a waterspout even as it drained the land.

She redirected it at the burning areas, drowning the destructive forces with the displaced seawater and saving the remaining farms below. She smiled in appreciation. _I can do this! _

["LANA!"] Imra called.

_The fight calls! _Lana streaked back through the steam toward her friends. She prepared to face whatever that tube threw at them…and knowing how the darkness had been in Edge City, she firmed herself for the worst.

"She did it!" Black Canary admired while inspecting the now reclaimed muddy ground.

"Amazing what confidence does, isn't it?" Imra supposed. Then she saw the monstrous horde wheeling around to confront them. "They know we're here! Lana's coming back!" She focused telepathically on the horde and invaded their minds.

"_You're failures…Can't even take on the sows? What GOOD are you?" _the troops thought they heard Darkseid taunting them.

They roared and howled in pain and disorientation at the conflicting signals.

"My turn," Black Canary indicated with a smirk. She took a deep breath and then unleashed the Canary Scream on their adversaries. For a full two minutes, she screeched out their ear drums, making them drop their weapons and grab for their ears. Much as with their human counterparts, the assault rocked the troops' equilibrium adding to Imra's effectiveness.

Lana finished them off with some super speed punches and karate kicks. Within three minutes her assault completed what the others had done. She landed on the ground again. "That takes care of that!"

"Typical guys. No way to treat a lady, you know?" Black Canary supposed sarcastically.

"If we don't take care of the tube, others might get their chance," Imra noted. "Already they stir. Lana, if you would please?"

"First we'll deal with these creeps. Then the tube." Lana waved her hands and cast another spell. _"Reverto ad suo loco!"_

The semi-conscious demons disappeared in an ebon flash from view.

"Wow!" Black Canary exclaimed in surprise.

"Her power is considerable now," Imra declared knowingly. ["Lana! The tube is five hundred yards to your right!"]

Lana nodded and streaked off in that direction. Within seconds, she flew over the mechanical transportation device. She could see the lights switching on and heard it making a humming noise. She could feel the chill coming from the near end to herself. "Not this time." Much as Clark did in China, she shredded the device and sundered the connection before Darkseid could bring any more of his monsters across dimensions. _"Eradico!"_

The magical energies disintegrated the alien metal leaving no trace to be found.

_That's one of those transportation things down! _She flew back over to where her companions awaited her. After landing, she informed them, "The tube's completely destroyed and those monsters are back where they came from."

"Excellent work, Lana," Imra complimented.

"I'll say. All in a day's work, right?" Black Canary supposed.

Lana shrugged. "We still have a lot more to do." She pressed her earpiece. "Watchtower, this is Raven. Over?"

"Raven, this is Watchtower. Status?" Chloe queried.

"Galway's safe. Device is destroyed, scrap disintegrated and monsters sent packing back to wherever they're from. Awaiting instructions," Lana reported.

"Excellent!" Chloe typed on her keyboard and surveyed the status of the operatives. "Raven, Rokk's team has cut off Darkseid's device in Germany. Hawkman could use a hand in Egypt though. Think you ladies might lend a hand there?"

"Always wanted to see the pyramids. Status on Boy Scout?" Lana wondered.

"_Superman _and his team cleaned up the Beijing mess. They're _en route _to Sydney to assist there. So we have three down. Good work, girls. Keep me informed. Watchtower out."

"We head back?" Black Canary queried.

"There are other fights, Dinah," Imra presumed.

"You bet. Next stop Egypt. Mind the short cut again?" Lana revealed. Getting no objections, she channeled the purple energies through her hands and teleported them to the Land of the Pyramids.

Seemed a woman's work was never done…..


	28. Battles Heat Up

Chapter 28

[Watchtower]

After signing off with Lana, Chloe accessed her database. She could see that their containment efforts were bearing fruit.

Of the eight original "red spots," three tube areas no longer posed a threat. In addition, those teams had been tasked to back up in other areas.

Still Chloe refused to relax or let her guard down. While the first three encounters proved quick and relatively painless, she anticipated setbacks. She frowned. _With those tubes offline, the others could get more headaches to face. _She winced. "Great."

"Watchtower, the numbers here are increasing," Martian Manhunter reported.

"John, help's on the way. Superman is heading your way," she reported. "Hawkman?"

"Little busy here!" the winged hero declared.

"Just to let you know that Raven's team is on their way to you. Should be there shortly," she indicated.

"The more the merrier! Even for Ultra Boy, Element Lad and me, this is getting to be too much of a good thing!" Hawkman assessed.

Chloe nodded and switched her attention over to the other squads. As she feared, Rokk's initial assessment had been right. She recalled that as each tube went offline, the others compensated automatically. Recalling the mess with the Kandorians that precipitated this crisis, she frowned and took a big hit from her quadruple-mocha shot-extra bean-double whip cappuccino.

"Hey, Watchtower! Situation's critical here in Miami!" Aquaman reported. "Impulse is down! White Witch, Green Lantern and I could _really _use some backup here!"

_Right on cue! _"Roger that, Aquaman. Hold out as long as you can!"

"Cosmic Boy here, Watchtower. My team's in route. Swim straight, Aquaman. We'll be there soon," Rokk piped in.

"Even from the future, fish jokes," Aquaman groused. "Thanks. Out." He signed off.

_Just as I feared. _Chloe gulped more from the overly charged cup and bit her lip. _Hang in there, guys!_

"What's the matter, Chloe? Not so easy, is it?" a sinisterly familiar voice inquired.

She tensed and turned to see Lex smirking at her.

"I want to play now too, Chloe." His eyes glowed darkly at her.

[Sydney, Australia]

Night had fallen across the Australian outback during the battle between Darkseid's forces and the Martian Manhunter's squad. With the thick sinister clouds blocking out the moon and stars, the reddish lightning strikes punctuated the inky blackness for the only lighting. As in every other affected area, power and services remained out so that panic ensued.

As predicted, hundreds of monstrous warriors poured through the portal and into Australian territory. They'd caused havoc and chaos in their wake emphasizing the empathic effect of their master's storms. Spreading out across the city, they leveled several blocks before the heroes pushed back.

Shadow Lass manipulated Darkseid's own storm using it to cast deep shadows over her adversaries confusing them when possible.

Cyborg and the Manhunter took advantage while laying into the troops with every bit of physical might they could muster. Enhanced fists, mechanical devices, eye beams and density changes carved deep groves into the monsters' flanks.

Yet the numbers proved overwhelming. More and more monsters poured through the boom tube into the beleaguered metropolis. The invaders pushed the heroic trio back bringing their weapons to bear.

"WATCHTOWER? CHLOE?" Cyborg called into the comlink. "Dammit! The link's been broken!"

"How could that be?" Shadow Lass asked as she pushed her dark effect onto the enemy as much as she could.

"Darkseid's back there. That's how!" the Manhunter realized. He smacked a couple more of the invaders. Through the masses, he could see the transporting device. "It's over there!" 

"Fat lotta good that's gonna do us, Jeeves. Lots of hairy yuck guys between us and that!" Cyborg snapped.

"We have to hold out. Chloe said help was coming…and…." The Manhunter saw a blue streak zip by overhead. "It's arrived."

"You bet!" Green Arrow insisted as he landed on the cracked pavement. Instinctually he fired several exploding and gas arrows to blunt the advance. "Hey, Byron! Take names and numbers!"

"SMASH 'EM!" the Dark Poet growled before diving into the center of the hairy mass.

A loud crash and explosion could be heard from the device.

From nowhere, a powerful gale blew up, clearing patches of the battleground.

Then a sudden earthquake shook the remaining forces—friend and foe alike.

Clark strode out into view without doubt or hesitation. "This is over. You're cut off."

The monsters howled and fired their laser weapons only to see that they had no effect on the Man of Steel.

"DUMB!" Byron insisted while flattening at least half a dozen of the attackers.

"You can say that again, Kid," Green Arrow concurred. He continued to add to the pelt count on those streets.

"Amen," Cyborg chimed in while crushing a pair of monsters' ribs. "This is getting old and…."

As in the other locales, the defeated melted away from view.

"Where'd they go?" Cyborg wondered.

"Darkseid isn't going to waste resources," Shadow Lass informed them. "It sent them back to their universe."

"Meantime we have a problem," the Manhunter revealed. "Watchtower's down."

"What?" Green Arrow panicked, not wanting to lose his girlfriend. "Watchtower, this is Emerald. Watchtower, this is Emerald! Pick up!"

The silence deafened them all,

"Not like her to go AWOL like this," Cyborg noted.

"Right. That means…." Clark grimaced. "Darkseid. It slipped in once. If it did again…"

"Guys! Guys, it's Watchtower! I'm back online! Status?" Chloe announced breathlessly.

"That's our line for you! What happened?" Green Arrow insisted.

"I'll second that! Are you okay?" Clark added.

"Fine now…I'll tell you all when you get back. Status in Sydney?" Chloe related.

"Lots of urban damage but another tube bites the dust. The hair balls are clear like in Beijing," the archer reported. "We'll get back to Metro and check in."

"Negative. I'm okay. Rio's still a problem. Rokk's helping Aquaman's team in Miami. And we're all going to want to be together for Edge City." She shuddered as she said it.

"Watchtower, someone really should be there with you," Martian Manhunter disagreed.

"As long as she says she's okay, we have to trust Chloe," Clark disagreed. "We need to get to Rio and Miami. We deal with those places first." He looked at the other five heroes. "Byron, you, Martian Manhunter and Shadow Lass back up AC. Green Arrow and Cyborg come with me to Rio. We finish this and meet at Watchtower when we're done. Okay?"

The others nodded.

"Fine." Green Arrow wasn't sure but he knew Clark had a point. "We take care of business, Supes. Then we get our asses right back to Metro. Got it?"

"I'm not staying away from Chloe any longer than I have to," Clark insisted while putting his arms around the two members of his new team and taking off into the sky.

"That's something else to watch him do that," Shadow Lass assessed.

"His father would be proud," the Manhunter declared. "Let's go. Miami awaits!" He followed Clark's moves and flew off toward the United States and their next stage…..


	29. Lana Faces the Darkness

Chapter 29 [Fifteen minutes earlier—Watchtower]

Chloe turned away from the computer console to watch the intruder carefully. While the being definitely looked like Lex, acted like Lex and even _inhabited _Lex, she knew it wasn't him.

Oliver had killed him.

Darkseid manipulated Lex like a puppet on a string now.

Of course that really didn't make a great distinction in her mind at that point…given everything Lex had pulled toward the end of his life. "Quite the resurrection. You really should patent it, Lex."

He smirked. "I'll definitely take that under advisement, Chloe. Too bad you just had to follow Clark instead of letting me protect you."

"And nearly get myself blown to kingdom come for my troubles? Not a chance," she retorted while sliding her hand under the console and feeling for the panic button without looking like she was fishing around for it.

"I got you into that tunnel, didn't I?" he reminded her.

"You did. All part of the Luthor game," she countered as her finger grazed the button. Her index finger pressed down on it hard. _Now to keep him talking. _"You didn't get my father back his job though."

"Pity you didn't offer yourself. _I _could have made it worthwhile." He looked her over almost hungrily.

She felt nauseous. "Kind of like arranging for Lana to run into the Teagues and uncorking Isobel in the first place? So smooth…As usual you couldn't control your plan." She smirked back at him; her hazel eyes flashing daggers to jab him. "Pity Lana had to use that element to stab Genieve. The blood triggered the meteor shower."

"Too bad it didn't kill you. It'll bring your death instead." He let his hand glow bright red in tune with his eyes. "Any last words, Chloe?"

"Yeah. There was more than that to the meteor shower, Lex," she declared matter of factly before nodding. Seeing what was behind her attacker unnerved her even more but she was caught between the rock and the hard place.

He felt something…almost like a time portal opening. Before he could turn around, a bright brown beam hit him, driving him to the ground and causing him to writhe there. "ARRGH!"

"Pity you didn't remember that possessing a mortal body left you vulnerable," Brainiac chided with a straight face. "And I only have to delay you." He fired again with similar results.

Lex shuddered on the ground as he felt his insides being ripped out. "Not…GOOD ENOUGH!" He fired twin red beams from his eyes knocking the construct from its weapon. He slowly rose to the ground. "Pity Kal-El didn't destroy you but I'll take that pleasure for myself!"

Her mind swam wondering who to root for in this particular battle. While Brainiac had stepped in, she assumed that Fine still wanted to use her for its own ends. On the other hand, Lex served as Darkseid's vessel.

It was a wash….

At least until Lana appeared between them. She glared fierily at the reanimated billionaire. "I've waited for this." She turned to Chloe. "Stay back."

"Right," the former reporter agreed. "Be careful."

"I will…I know what I'm facing," Lana assured her. She felt her emotions swing at the sight of her ex-husband's face. She knew that her darkness wanted him dead. Then she fought it down. "Surprised Lex?" She smirked almost triumphantly.

"You should be on your way to Giza!" he protested.

"I was until I got the signal. You tripped the silent alarm," Lana informed him. "I detoured myself back here." She made her hands glow with mystical energy. "Thanks by the way for introducing me to Isobel."

"Doesn't matter. I'll immobilize you and…." He sent the mental command to the suit and waited for the result.

Lana shrugged. "Oops! I can move."

"We…disabled your countermeasure, Darkseid," Brainiac explained. "Miss Lang, I believe this is your move."

"It is." She fired two white magic pulses.

Lex repulsed them both. Yet in doing so, he took his eye off of Lana.

The Raven Blur punched him across the room, pancaking him against the far wall. "That was for Lois and me, Lex." She threw another magical pulse further draining him of strength. Then she waved her hand. "_Vale, Lex. Reverto!"_

The intruder vanished in a white flash of light.

Chloe stared at her friend. "Lana…I meant to ask you…what happened? When did you…? How?"

"Part of the test Brainiac set up for me in 3009," Lana indicated. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Chloe assured her. "You and…he…got here just in time." She glanced weirdly at the construct. "But you should be trying to kill us?"

"I've been reprogrammed by the Legion, Miss Sullivan. I came back to delay Darkseid until Miss Lang could arrive," Brainiac explained. "You should let the others know you're all right."

"I should stay in case something happens," Lana volunteered.

"I have matters well in hand, Miss Lang. We need you in Egypt. We'll let you know if anything more happens here. Dispose of the tubes completely for the battle in Edge City remains," Brainiac advised.

"Battle? But he's gone," Chloe assumed.

"Yes she banished Darkseid back to its own dimension. However it has a connection back to its base in Edge City. It has probably already returned to there. Finish the other battles. Then we can face Darkseid in its lair as a united front. As Benjamin Franklin once said, 'Either we hang together or we will hang separately.' Something I told Kal-El at the community college but it still remains true."

"I can see what you mean. Chloe, let me know if I can help," Lana insisted before teleporting herself away from there.

"Wow. That does take some getting used to," Chloe expressed with uncertainty as she put her earpiece back in and went back to work coordinating the effort.

Brainiac smiled sardonically to itself. _Yes, Miss Lang, you certainly did make headway in that dreamscape. Very well done! Very well done indeed!_


	30. Egypt

Chapter 30 [Giza, Egypt]

With the closing of the other tubes, the flow of uglies into the Land of the Pharaohs increased by leaps and bounds. Unlike the other two locations, the monsters numbered in the thousands. They already dominated the desert between the Valley of Kings and the Nile cities. And they were ready to march…

…that is if they weren't stuck in pitch and being battered by Hawkman's team.

Element Lad had turned the area's desert floor into the sticky goo as soon as they spotted Darkseid's troops massing near one of the pyraminds.

Then it was up to Ultra Boy and Hawkman to start beating some sense into the handicapped army. Yet, even with their abilities, it was still three against a thousand.

And more extra dimensional fighters poured in with each passing second.

"Can't we put a cork in that damn thing?" Hawkman groused while working out his mace with relish.

"On it! According to Watchtower, they've been vanishing when the tubes are destroyed!" Ultra Boy advised. He flew over to the transport device and shredded it, sundering the connection.

While no new reinforcements appeared, neither did the troops still on the ground fade away. In fact many of them started to pull free of the tar.

"Hey, got any more of that stuff?" Hawkman demanded. "What I wouldn't give for a match!"

"Wish I could turn something into fire. That would be useful," Element Lad lamented. He turned the ground around the makeshift tar pit into quick drying concrete. "Too bad you don't have heat vision like Kal-El, Ultra Boy."

"Tell me about it," Ultra Boy concurred while stalking back over to the army and knocking the monsters back into the tar.

"Hope Watchtower sends us some more people!" Hawkman wished while bashing another monstrous head.

"Funny you should ask, Bird Boy," Black Canary sassed as she and Saturn Girl landed nearby. "See you've got lots of new friends."

"Can you do something besides making pithy comments, _Chickie_?" Hawkman retorted sarcastically.

"Yeah! Try this!" Black Canary took a breath before unleashing her sonic attack on the horde, disorienting them.

Imra strained herself to the limit but she projected more confusing and deceptive illusions of Darkseid through the monsters' simple minds.

"Where's Raven?" Hawkman insisted.

"I thought she was with them!" Element Lad presumed.

Then Lana appeared in a flash of purple light. "I'm here. Sorry we had a situation come up at base." She sized up the army and pronounced, _"Reverto!" _

Under that prompt, the monsters vanished from the desert returning to their home dimension.

"Nice! The diaper league should be taking notes!" Hawkman jabbed while shooting Black Canary a sarcastic glance.

The JLA member shook her head in disgust. "Whatever, Big Bird. Thanks to you too."

Element Lad turned the oil and dried concrete back into sand. "That cleans this mess up." He marched over to the pile of metallic rubble. With a touch, he changed that mess into still more sand which blew away on the wind. "And so that evidence is gone."

"Goodie for them. Hey, Watchtower! Status?" Hawkman asked.

"Watchtower here. Everything is in order. Miami and Rio have been dealt with. Situation there?" Chloe inquired.

"We're set here, Watchtower," Lana reported. "Has Brainiac come up with anything for Dark's main base yet?"

"Negative although it's working through ideas. Return here for briefing. Anyone hurt?" Chloe informed them.

"Everyone's good here. Any casualties?" Hawkman requested.

"Just…come back to base. Watchtower, out," Chloe signed off hesitantly.

Imra reached out and touched minds with Chloe and Rokk. She winced. "It is as she says. We have news to hear back in Metropolis. Lana, can you…?"

"Absolutely!" Lana waved her hands and made the group disappear from view, propelling them back toward their headquarters.

The arms of the hydra had been pinched off. Question was—how to kill the head before it could grow more?


	31. Preparations at Watchtower

Chapter 31 [Watchtower—An hour later]

After assuring that the messes around the world had been addressed and local authorities could handle what remained of the situations, the combined heroic forces assembled around Watchtower's main seating area. Field reports needed to be considered. Plans put together. An assault mapped out. Casualties to compensate for….

Despite being fortunate on most fronts, the multi-pronged defensive effort had demanded sacrifice. Impulse, Aquaman and the JSA's Green Lantern died protecting their fellow man. Cyborg's circuitry suffered greatly during the backup mission to Rio putting him out of commission for the final battle.

Yet the team—particularly Clark and Lana—had discovered new resources and inventive ways to contribute to the effort. The couple had discovered flight, magic and new immunities. They'd found determination and inner strength. Their love gave them faith even at the most trying of times.

That faith for sure would be tested once more in Edge City along with the rest's resolve.

One could count on that…..

As the others prepared, Clark walked up the stairs to the second floor with a heavy heart. He knew that getting together with Lana was the right thing. He could feel it instinctually in his heart and mind. He believed it with all of his soul.

Still Lois deserved his attention. Despite their differences and her attitudes on things, they had grown closer than just as partners and best friends. She had pushed him to grow and given her support at crucial times. Even in death, he couldn't just cast her away like so much flotsam after a storm. As Chloe had directed him to, he pushed a code into the buttons on the far door's keypad.

The door clicked and swung open mysteriously on its own.

_Now what? _He entered the room guardedly not knowing what to expect.

"_Come on, Smallville. Chop, chop." _

He froze at the sight of Lois sitting next to her coffin. "Lois? But you're…."

"Dead?" She shrugged. "Since when is that going to stop me from busting your chops?" She grimaced. "That uniform is so _tacky_."

"Mom made it for me. Lana likes it," he rebutted.

She sighed deeply. "And that's how it goes. Lana wins after all." Seeing him about to argue, she shook her head. "It's always been written in the stars, Clark. You and she were meant to be together. I know she tried to honestly save me from Lex. I asked her to take care of you."

"We'll take care of each other. Thanks, Lois, I…."

"Gotta make sure you're happy, right? Hey at least you didn't end up with Cat Grant or something." The ghost made a yuck face at that thought.

He shuddered at that scenario for his part.

"Look, Clark, I know you and Lana love each other. Just promise me two things?" Lois requested.

"Okay," he agreed while bracing himself.

"One—you take care of her. If I hear about you flaking out on Lana, I'll come back to kick your ass myself. Super powers or not. Got it?" she detailed.

He nodded. "With all my heart, I promise. What's the second part?"

Her eyes turned sad and maudlin. "Don't forget me. I can't stand being left behind or forgotten."

"I'd never do that! Neither would Lana, Chloe or Oliver allow that! You know that!" he insisted while putting his arms around the spirit.

"Just needed to hear that. Thanks, Smallville. You've got a big battle to win. Knock 'em dead," she insisted. She kissed him heartfeltly on the cheek. "Remember you've got some big time people rooting for you up here." With that she disappeared from view.

He stood silently by himself for several minutes while considering his deceased _fiancée_'s message. _She approves of Lana and me? She really does want me to be happy? _He brushed his fingers lightly over the polished wood of the coffin in front of himself. "I won't let you down."

"_We _won't let her down, Clark."

He turned to see Lana watching him in the doorway. "Lana! Sorry…were the others waiting? I'll be right there."

"Chloe, Oliver and Hawkman have it under control. Meantime we do need to consider her feelings too." Lana smiled at him. "She entrusted you to me knowing that I was the One to take care of you." She hugged him. "My Precious Star Traveler. My Heart." She let her eyes sparkle at him. "We're going to kick tail for her and ourselves too."

"How's the magic?" he queried.

She shrugged. "Zatanna and White Witch have been working with me. Been kind of fun actually."

"I'll bet. Can't wait to see you make Lex dance with it," he informed her.

"I threw him out of here, Clark. Next time won't be so easy. We have a real war on our hands in Edge City. We'll need all of our faith to deal with it," she advised.

He took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Our teammates, our love and our bond give us the tools to win. We just have to believe." He sealed the sentiment with a kiss. "Now let's see about that plan."

Lana nodded and glanced toward Lois' coffin. _We'll keep the faith. Count on that! _"I'm set." She followed him down the stairs to where the others awaited them.

Green Arrow sat off to Chloe's right. Both of them offered Clark and Lana a grateful smile for honoring Lois as they had done.

After the moment passed, Rokk interjected, "Do we have a location for Darkseid's central headquarters here on Earth?"

Chloe nodded. "You bet." She walked over to the computer console and typed on a few keys. "I've been accessing satellite feeds for the best reconnaissance. The storm's still covering the entire world. Local authorities are at their wits' end trying to contain the uprisings and widespread panic."

"We can't be there and dealing with Darkseid at once, Chloe," Black Canary reminded her.

"I know, Dinah. We did give them manageable situations to deal with though. We got rid of Darkseid's forces and those tube things. How long do we have before Darkseid can replace them?" Chloe continued.

Brainiac replied frankly, "He'll have them back online by this time tomorrow. We have a small window. I advise we take it cautiously."

"Direct approach! I like it!" Hawkman cheered savagely while smacking the table with his hand.

"Slow down there, Tweety. You go in half-cocked and that thing will smother you like some feather duster," the emerald archer insisted.

"We have the elements for a surprise attack," Imra added. "We cannot afford to be predictable."

Kara considered the others before suggesting, "The strongest of us can deal with the monsters surrounding the hotel. The rest of us can attack him directly."

"If we can banish him and seal that portal, we'll win," Zatanna deduced.

"Remember, guys, this isn't just Lex we're dealing with. Darkseid's not just going to roll over and play dead just because we gave him a few bloody noses today. Expect that creep to retaliate," Rokk emphasized. "Watch yourselves, hit decisively and be ready for anything. We've already lost three people and another's injured seriously. Let's finish this without any more casualties."

"Amen to that," Green Arrow agreed while thinking about Bart and AC.

"For once, we agree," Hawkman concurred while recalling the fallen members of the JSA. "Let's do this!"

"Are we in agreement?" Martian Manhunter proposed. Seeing nods, he concluded, "Then let's do it."

The three sorceresses stood and channeled their energies before teleporting the combined group of heroes toward the final battle.

Chloe took a deep breath. "Hang in there, guys. Just come back. We've definitely lost enough for today!" She returned to her computer module, set her earpiece in and watched the screen intently. "Make this count…."


	32. Hostage

Chapter 32

[Edge City]

Darkseid frowned sourly at his plans' unraveling beneath itself. While the city below continued to writhe in the Apokolypian grip, it knew the successes needed to be reinforced. Even as its monsters ravaged neighborhoods and humans continued to regress toward savagery, the scene proved an island in a reforming sea of sanity.

The Earth's heroes had regained a significant beachhead in the other locations around this pathetic mudball. They'd taken apart the tubes. Their witches had banished the monsters there back to the dark dimension.

The part of it which was Lex ground his teeth. He knew who the heart of this resistance was. "No matter what I do to those two, it doesn't matter! Can't they stay broken?" He thought of how the Kryptonite bomb should've did the job.

It had but they found a way around it.

Lois' death should've been a death blow for their emotions.

It wasn't…in fact the act had galvanized them further. Not only were Clark and Lana back together, they seemed all but engaged at that point.

He rolled over idea after idea in his mind. Nothing would seem like the effort…

…except one plan. Yes there was something. Something that neither Clark, Lana or the accursed heroes would see coming.

"If one wants a party, we should have a guest of honor. Shouldn't we?" He smirked wickedly while vanishing from the scene.

[Washington, DC]

The dark storm and blood lightning wrecked havoc on America's capital. Several buildings burned within sight of the Capitol and Senatorial buildings. Most officials had evacuated to safe houses or bunkers out of the mobs' and looters' respective ranges. Given the reports rolling in from other locales, nobody wanted to take chances.

Unlike her counterparts, Martha Kent worked in her basement office by flashlight on a piece of legislation. She felt secure in the bunker-like environment. Besides her time in Smallville had taught her that the weirdness would pass. Besides was there anywhere else really safe at that point? "Safety" seemed a relative concept at that point.

Before the lights had gone out, she'd heard the reports from Beijing and Sydney of a "flying man in red and blue" dealing with the menaces. Instinctively she knew that Clark had assumed his mantle and taken to the skies. Her eyes had watered with pride. She glanced at the old family portrait of her, Clark and Jonathan. She remembered her husband's words to Clark just before the second meteor shower….

_All right, Son. You do what you have to. Just remember the time your Mother and I spent raising you from the wide eyed toddler to the MAN that's standing before me comes down to this. You do what you have to….._

"Clark's doing it, Sweetheart. You'd be so proud," she told the picture.

"Ah the proud mother. Pulls at the heartstrings, doesn't it?"

She stiffened at the sudden presence in the room. She knew the voice almost instinctively. "Lex?" She turned to face the billionaire in question. Seeing him there left her speechless.

"At a loss for words, Mrs. Kent? And here I thought politicians always had glib things to say. You should see yourself right now. You look as though you've seen a ghost," he supposed sarcastically.

She managed to stumble out a question. "Lex,…you're dead. So how…?"

"Now _see? _There you have a question," he taunted while smirking like a cat with canary feathers in its mouth. "_That _would be telling." He steepled his fingers and acted like he was considering the question at hand. "Let's say I have a powerful friend."

"The same friend running over the world? Lex, stop this. Stop before Clark has to face you again," she advised.

"I'm aware of what's going on. I've been playing tag with Clark and his band of merry men since this started. I've almost succeeded in killing him on two occasions today." He grinned at her coldly.

Her heart almost stopped.

"Oh yes. I've been to the farm. Had to drop off a certain package after I eliminated her." He chuckled icily. "You should have seen the look on Clark's face when he unwrapped it!"

It only took a second before she grasped the situation. "Chloe or…Lois?" She gasped. "Lex, you _didn't!"_

"Someone had to shut Lois up. Figured it was time. In war, you have to take the heart of your opponent. I thought I'd done that to him and Lana both. I even sent her against him. Should've known he'd find a way around that." He shook his head. "So much for Clark's fidelity."

"Lex, what have you done? Clark was your best friend! It wasn't his fault what happened!" she protested.

"Isn't it? I trusted your family, Mrs. Kent! I trusted you with _everything! _I trusted you with my secrets and gave you everything! And Clark took and took. He even…." He hesitated before his mouth twisted into a dark frown.

"Lana wasn't yours, Lex. She didn't love you! Wasn't it bad enough you destroyed what he and Lana were trying to build before? Now you've taken Lois from him as well?" She glared at him; her own anger bubbling to the surface.

"Just part of the game," he continued not really reacting to her emotions. "They wanted to be the enterprising journalists. They played with fire. Lois got burned. I wanted to kill his heart once and for all. Too bad…."

"Clark will always care for Lana. Lois knows that. Still he made his choice. All three were ready to stand by their roles. They're all heroes, Lex. Too bad you fell off the path. My God. What happened? How could you do this?" she pointed out.

"As I said, we're all part of my friend's game. Got to give Clark credit. He's a lot tougher than I thought he'd be. Pity it won't save him," he offered a backhanded compliment. His eyes glowed red. The omega symbol lit up on his forehead. "I know you miss him. I can assure you that you'll see him soon enough." He grabbed her arm.

"Let me go! I'm not going anywhere with you!" she protested.

"I'm not _asking_. I'm _taking_. I want everything to be _perfect! _Let's see how Clark deals with this!" he growled as they both disappeared in a flash of light toward the scene of the final showdown.


	33. Final Battle Begins

Chapter 33 [Edge City—ten minutes later]

The combined hero squad appeared in the midst of the city's chaos. As with the other locales where'd they recently reclaimed for Earth, they could clearly see the struggle they faced.

This struggle though would make those seem like child's play. Thousands of monsters stared them in the face heavily outnumbering them. Worse the element of surprise was gone.

Rokk considered the scene grimly. He and the other Legionnaires had encountered Darkseid's forces but that was in the latter's own dimension. Even there, it had been a near loss….and that was with the full Legion and the future's capabilities. "We need a strategy."

"Some time to think of strategy!" Hawkman scoffed. "We're in a FIGHT!" He brandished his mace as the monsters turned. "Time to make them bleed!" He streaked into the flank.

"Dammit!" Green Arrow fired several shafts into the horde to cover his ally's advance. Then he looked around. "Where are Superman and Raven?"

Everyone looked around but couldn't see anything.

"Darkseid," Kara groused. As she engaged the monstrous tidal wave bearing in on them, she sent out telepathic call after telepathic call for the missing couple. "There's nothing!"

Imra confirmed, "I sense nothing."

"What's with the glowing tower?" Stargirl inquired while blinding four other beasts.

"Probably the big guy's base. We ain't getting through that field while these creeps are out here," Lightning Lad presumed. He threw more troops back with an electromagnetic blast.

"Keep going, everyone!" Martian Manhunter urged while looking toward the building in question. _Be careful, Kal-El! _

[Inside of the tower]

Even as the fighting started outside, Clark and Lana materialized in a dimly lit hallway. They could see crimson wallpaper and bright white tile underneath their feet. A few nameless portraits adorned the walls. The silence though deafened them.

"Clark, where are the others? Where are we?" she wondered in amazement.

"Didn't you and the others teleport us together?" he queried trying to get to the bottom of the situation.

"That was the idea," she indicated. She surveyed their surroundings and felt a heaviness in the pit of her stomach. "This is like that hotel hallway." She winced. "Lex…he's behind this?"

"That thing isn't Lex," he reminded her. "It's using his body like a puppet but Lex is dead. Oliver killed him."

"_Oliver_?" she asked in shock.

"He set off a bomb after Lex split us up," he revealed sadly. "I've been through this with him. He knows he was wrong."

"Hate to say it but part of me says good for him," she admitted. "Still I can't believe Oliver did it."

He embraced her. "Don't let the darkness and hate swamp you again. I have to keep reminding myself of that." He locked eyes with hers. "Think of the light and our love. That's the only way we can deal with this."

"I…I have to move past that stuff. It's so hard," she conceded. She felt a tear flow down her cheek.

"I'm here, Lana. Always. Just be patient with me too," he assured her with a helpful smile and twinkle in his eye.

Seeing those things renewed her strength, faith and commitment. "We both need that time." She heard something coming toward them. "Clark? What?"

His super hearing detected a large number of feet marching toward them in both directions. "We're about to get company!"

"Those monsters," she realized.

"Back to back," he instructed her.

She nodded and turned in the opposite directions. By then she could hear the others' ragged breathing and the feet marching in unison. "Clark."

He saw the glint of the red eyed monsters and steeled himself in response. "Ready?"

"As much as I'll ever be," she noted. She squeezed his hand quickly. "Love you."

"Love you too," he replied as the horde rushed toward them. He met them with equal force. With super speed, his fists met them, driving them back down the hall, into the walls and against the floor. Although the carnage sickened him, the monsters wouldn't stop their advance even when he tried to give them a chance to surrender.

He kept up the advance. No way was he about to let these creeps get a shot at her back. No way in Hell.

The troops' weapons bounced off of him like so much rain on a tin roof; their shapes blunted by his near invulnerable hide.

She kept pace with her own assault. While she would've preferred to have the other heroes with them, she knew that this would be the way it would always be.

Dealing with whatever evil impinged on their world.

Facing it head on with her beloved partner beside her.

_Partner. Love. Best friend. Spouse. Part of herself…._

That thought made her consider the larger picture even as she banished a large number of monsters to their home dimension. _He's here for me. We've beaten Lex! We've already won. It's just this victory we need to enjoy it! _She breathed deeply as her way was clear. Then she wheeled around and saw him dealing with his end of the fight. "Clark! Back off! I've got it!"

Seeing her hands glowing, he nodded and disengaged the enemy. He hit the deck just as the banishing energies passed by and swept the remaining monsters away. "Too bad you can't just do that outside."

"Yeah I know," she agreed while staggering against the wall. "Weird. I was fine when I did that earlier."

Within a heartbeat, he was at her side. "Are you all right?"

She nodded with effort. "I'll be fine. Let's find that thing." She looked around in frustration. "Which way?"

He shook his head. "I have no idea. You don't remember anything from that hotel, do you?"

"It was different than this, Clark," she informed him.

_But the answers are right in front of you! _A voice laughed in their heads.

"Where are you?" Clark demanded.

["End of the hall in front of you, Boy. Come and find me,"] Darkseid baited before going silent.

Recalling the voice from the visions and during the battle at the _Planet_, he advised, "Lana, be careful. It's trying to trap us."

"I gathered that," she commented. "Let's get to the bottom of this. Carefully."

He nodded as they walked toward the white door with the ornate golden handle.

"This thing certainly has Lex's taste," she assessed sourly.

["We're waiting, Whelps. Enter,"] Darkseid declared.

"Guess it's now or never," Clark supposed while opening the door and holding it for her.

She took five steps inside before stopping cold. Her eyes stared at the grey being sitting before her.

He followed too quickly not wanting anything else to happen.

When they were both inside, the door slammed shut behind them.

Darkseid shrugged. "Welcome to the main event, Humans. Prepare to lose yourselves."


	34. Clark and Lana vs Darkseid

Chapter 34

Darkseid leaned back in its ornate oak chair and swept a hand out over the expansive buffet on the table in front of itself. On top of the white table cloth, two red candles burned in the middle of various meats, pastries and vegetables. "You are hungry. Join us and you can have whatever you wish."

"I'm sure you'd make it that easy," Lana supposed sarcastically. She considered the whitewashed walls, elegant blue carpet and the fireplace burning in back of the host.

"It is. I know how you miss your mother, Boy. I brought her," it noted while pushing a button on its chair.

A panel opened in the floor allowing a chair with Martha sitting in it to rise into view. While she could move her arms, a metal band around her waist and ankles held her in place.

"Mom!" Clark called.

"I'm all right! Don't do it, Clark! PLEASE!" Martha protested.

"SILENCE!" Darkseid hissed.

Clark tensed but did nothing. He knew anger would only give his own darkness strength and make him vulnerable. Then he noticed Lana starting to stagger again. "Lana?"

"It's nothing…I'm not giving that bastard anything else," Lana denied.

"Hardly nothing, Sow," Darkseid disagreed. "I'm dampening those infernal abilities with a special device. Once I've turned you both, I'll turn it on your friends. Without their powers, they'll be easy game for my forces. Now do eat." Its eyes narrowed.

Clark lifted the table off of the ground and tossed it onto its side. "Forget it!"

"Is this such a bad locale, Kryptonian? Such a gross act!" It pressed another button shifting the backdrop and its appearance.

Now resembling Lex once again, it motioned to the reconfigured room. "Now would _this _be more to your liking? It should seem familiar to you both."

Martha and the two heroes found themselves in what appeared to be the Luthor Mansion's banquet room. Every piece of décor seemed in place. The fireplace blazed as it always did in fall and winter. The polished wood gleamed in the lamplight.

"You're slipping," Lana declined. "If you know me, you should guess that this is the _last _place I want to eat anything." She folded her arms and kept a blank poker face over her emotions. Once more, she recalled the whole farce of a marriage to him in addition to the shattered hope….

…the hope of a baby and being happy…even if it wasn't with Clark.

Lex smirked with satisfaction. "I can feel your emotions, Lana. Give into them! Be with me!"

"Lana, don't…." Clark started.

Lana shook her head. "It's all right. I have to face those memories." She took a deep breath. "Forget it. I love Clark. We both have to mourn Lois' death and honor her. But she gave him back to me. This time I'm not letting him go." She glared at the alien invader. "You're not breaking Clark or me, Darkseid."

"Well fine then. You always wanted to make things difficult, Lana," Lex conceded. "I'll have to break you myself." He revealed the green kryptonite ring. "Watch Clark die right in front of you then."

Clark strode toward his opponent without breaking stride.

"CLARK, DON'T!" Martha begged.

Clark reached into his pocket. "I've got this, Mom." He produced a piece of the glowing purple kryptonite. "Time to take the charge out of that thing." He grabbed the other's ring hand with that fist and held on.

"NO!" Lex watched as the ring went from green to purple and then to white.

"That's how Tess resurrected him after he saved me," Lana revealed with a degree of satisfaction.

"And why the ring didn't affect me now." Clark grabbed Lex and flung him against the wall. "You're going back to wherever you came from."

"You can try," Lex chortled but with Darkseid's voice. "Clever manipulation, Kryptonian. One truly worthy of your people." It rose almost too easily. "This is going to be a better match than I expected." He sped toward the duo bowling through them before they could react. "COME ON!"

Lana glanced at her partner in surprise. "How?"

"PAY ATTENTION!" it snapped before smacking the enhanced girl across the room. "You can think can't you without Isobel's magic, right? Give in now! Give in and I'll spare the others!"

Clark staggered it with a hard shoulder to the chest and an upper cut to the chin that knocked it through the ceiling. "That's the answer! STAY AWAY!"

A mocking telepathic laughter echoed through the chamber.

"Clark? What?" Martha asked, her heart beating like a manic soldier on a death march.

He ripped away the bonds and urged, "Mom, stay back. We'll handle this."

"That creep won't stay away," Lana noted ruefully.

Even as she said that, he could hear and feel the darkness returning to the room. He motioned to the two women to keep their places. He sped up his reactions to meet those of his approaching adversary.

The dark interloper streaked back into the room and toward its alien adversary.

At the last possible instant, Clark sidestepped its advance. Putting his arm out, he clotheslined the enemy before wheeling around with a right handed blow to its temple. "Your turn!" he yelled to Lana.

"Right!" Lana added a super powered punch of her own to their adversary's midsection and sending him across the room. "As Clark said, Lex is dead, Darkseid. You aren't welcome."

Clark swept the entire area with his x-ray vision. Within the wall right behind Darkseid, he saw a camera-like device following Lana's movement and broadcasting some sort of dampening field on her. He sped at Darkseid and pancaked him into that spot of wall.

It threw him aside like a sack of potatoes. "Is that the best you can do?"

Clark shrugged as he saw sparks coming out of the wall's paneling. "I didn't want to hit you. I did what I wanted." He turned to Lana. "How's that?"

She felt her power surging again. "Whatever you did, thanks." Her eyes glowed bright red. "I'm not just going to send you back, you creep!" Her hands glowed bright onyx and enveloped Darkseid in it. "You wanted to know more about Krypton, you can now!"

Darkseid broke free of the burning energies. It dropped the disguise and advanced on the raven suited woman. "I'll kill you slowly for that! And…."

Behind it, a spinning circular portal had opened and sucked everything toward itself like a hungry black hole.

"Clark, get your Mom and go! I'll stay and close it!" Lana bellowed over the rushing air.

"Let me!" Clark threw the discarded table at the enemy forcing it to stumble and lose its stability.

As it did, Darkseid felt itself lifting off the ground. "NOOO! I'LL RETURN! I'LL…."

Lana waved while grabbing onto one of the bookcases for support. "Enjoy your new home."

Darkseid flew backward into the circle and disappeared in a flash of light. In its place, a glass like square flew into the air end over end. Crashing through a window, it rose higher and higher into the dark skies until it disappeared into the clouds above.

"What…what happened?" Martha inquired in surprise. "Lana, what did you do? How?"

The two heroes looked curiously at each other before she answered, "Clark and I had to face our own inner demons. I gained Isobel's magic when I defeated her at that point. I've been using it to defeat Darkseid's demons."

"You sent him to the Phantom Zone? Lana, how did you know….?" Clark wondered.

"I saw you use the crystal two years ago against your Bizarro self, Clark. While I was at ISIS, I used the databases to find out about that place. Then I had a bit of inspiration you might say…a telepathic nudge. It wasn't Kara or you. It was a strong male voice though," Lana deduced.

Martha sighed. "Jor-El."

"Clark's birth father? But why would he help us? He trapped Clark in the Fortress when he and I were getting too close," Lana insisted.

"I let my emotions in general stray not just where you're concerned," he corrected her gently. "Why would he help you?"

"Don't ask why, Clark. Just accept it," Martha urged. "Let's hope this is finished."

Outside of the windows a bright red glow swept across the Edge City skyline.

The monsters' screaming and then the silence that followed set the tone further.

Then patches of sunlight burned through the dark canopy. The wicked storm began to break up overhead.

"It's over?" Clark asked.

"Hopefully," Lana replied firmly. "I've seen enough darkness and monsters for one day." She used her earpiece. "Watchtower, this is Raven. Darkness banished. Superman and I are all right. So is the Senator. Any other situations?"

"Thankfully no other casualties, Raven. Cyborg's back in working order. Zatanna and White Witch repeated your trick with the monsters and their tube. I take it you sent Lex or whatever he was back to there too?" Chloe reported.

"She sent it to the Phantom Zone somehow," Clark reported.

"The Zone? I thought the only way to get that thing open was with the crystal. Wasn't that destroyed?" Chloe disputed.

"I had help. I'll explain later. Raven, out," Lana concluded. Then she turned to the two Kents. "Shall we get out of here? This place gives me the creeps whether Lex is here or not."

"I'll second that. Thanks, both of you, for the rescue." She regarded Clark with a warm smile. "I knew that suit would look great on you."

"It feels better than I thought it would," he admitted. "But then when folks have faith, anyone can be super."

"As if we wouldn't?" Lana kissed him. "Always from now on. Now let's get back to the others."

He swept his mother up in his arms. "Hang on. I'm still getting used to doing this." Then he streaked off with her into the air.

Lana grinned. "Magic, flight and the suit's abilities. Lump them _and _Clark together and I could definitely get used to it!" She flew off in their wake.

[A half mile away]

Back at the main battle site, the other heroes surveyed the area around themselves. Thanks in part to Clark and Lana's efforts in the tower, the fight had been briefer than expected. Despite Chloe's report to the contrary, they nursed bruises and other wounds.

"Wonder what happened to the storm?" Green Arrow asked.

"It's obvious! They yanked Darkseid's power source and got rid of it," Hawkman fired back. "Can't you figure _anything _out, Green Wannabe?"

"It's been banished. At least things will return to normal," Rokk declared.

"But the threat remains," Imra advised everyone including herself. "As long as mankind allows emotions to cloud its reason, other threats will emerge as well."

"That's what we're all here for," Martian Manhunter surmised. Then he saw Clark, Lana and Martha descending from above. "Speaking of the rest of our party…."

"Hey, guys. What happened?" Green Arrow queried.

"Darkseid redirected us to a dinner party of sorts. We kicked him out of it," Lana explained with a roll of her eyes.

"That creep is long gone. Trust me," Clark added. He looked over the contingent. "Glad to see everyone's okay."

"A few bruises but otherwise we got to kick ass. Another day, another fight," Hawkman supposed. "Let's get back to Watchtower and let Watchtower know what happened. Can't keep the Green Diaper Boy without his change, can we?"

"He's jealous," Green Arrow cracked in response.

"But it's a good idea," Clark pointed out. Hearing the police cars approaching, he added, "We're about to have company. Lana and I'll get Mom back to the farm. Then we'll meet you all there." He motioned to the sky. "Ladies first?"

"Why thank you, _Mr. Kent_!" Lana grinned and took off into the sky heading toward Smallville.

Clark shook his head and sighed.

"Just remember what I said before, Clark. Just say yes and nod…a lot," Hawkman reminded him.

"Right." Clark flexed his legs. "Up, UP AND AWAY!" He streaked skyward in his love's wake.

"I can't get used to it," Green Arrow complained.

"Well you should," Kara interjected.

"Indeed." Martian Manhunter concurred. "Jor-El would be very proud indeed. Now can we get back to Watchtower please?"

"I can do that," Zatanna volunteered before waving her hands. "_Rewothctaw ot kcab lla su dnes!"_

In a flash of blue light, the group was gone.

And so Edge City was rid of its menace…and could begin its rebuilding. With questions and all….


	35. Back at the Farm

Chapter 35 [Smallville—Kent Farm]

As they rode above and through the clouds, Martha's mind tried to comprehend the experience. Around them, the breeze pleasantly puffed by. Occasionally she saw a bird loft close by on the wind. She couldn't make out the ground below because they were going so fast.

Still she thought that it was Kal-El who could fly…Kara could fly…

But Clark and Lana?

She couldn't see Lana at the moment but knew that the other woman scouted on ahead and came back to make sure no planes or major impediments were in the area. Granted the suit gave Lana many of Clark's gifts but _flight_?

He broke in on her thoughts. "You okay, Mom?"

"Sorry I'm not used to flying without walls and a seat," she admitted anxiously while looking down (yet again).

"Neither are we. We couldn't do this until yesterday," he conceded. "I can't believe I was so scared of doing this for so long." He smiled. "Don't worry though. I've got you. I've already flown around the world twice."

"I saw you were in China and Australia," she informed him. "You did a wonderful job."

"Just hope the VRA doesn't clamp down on us," he feared. "They want every superhero to unmask."

"I know," she indicated. "I'm trying to deal with them. Hopefully I can get some of the other senators to go along with a bill."

"If you could do that, it would be great. Slade was enough for me," he declared. Just then he saw Lana arc over a particularly high cloud and rejoin them. "How's it look?"

"_Wonderful!" _Lana grinned while feeling footloose and fancy free. "I can't believe how this feels! It's awesome!" She did a few tumbles, spiraling free falls and cartwheels. "Just seeing how maneuverable I am!"

"Be careful!" he admonished.

"So says the guy on his second day of flight," Lana retorted impetuously. "We're over Smallville by the way."

"Time to head for home," he noted before descending through the clouds. He found that they were above Route 54 just south of town. Veering left and toward the west, he called, "Follow us!"

Within seconds, they landed in front of the familiar yellow farmhouse with the red barn and sunflowers in front.

"I never thought it would look so good," Martha assessed gratefully. She felt relieved to be walking around their front yard again. She inhaled of the fresh country air and felt her spirit lifting. "The air is so clean!"

"I tried to keep it as you and Dad had it," he told her. Still he felt the weight bearing down on him. With Darkseid and Lex behind them, Lois' death swamped him yet again. He could see her still lying there where Lex had dropped her. He saw the "resurrected" billionaire taunting him. Before the others could see his tears, he turned and walked quickly into the house.

"Clark! What is it?" Lana queried as she and Martha rushed after him. They found no sign of him downstairs. "Where?"

"Upstairs," Martha realized. "Go to him, Lana. I'll be okay."

"Right," Lana agreed before heading toward the stairs. As she did so, she saw the new pictures had replaced the old ones. _Of course they would! They were engaged. Right now, Clark needs you though! _She pressed on not wanting to let her love drown in his pain.

[Master Bedroom]

Clark stumbled almost blindly into the bedroom and looked around frantically. For a minute, he forgot that Lois' body had been moved to Watchtower. He panicked. "Where is she? WHERE?" He shook in fear and anger.

Death's marks echoed across his consciousness. Bart, AC, Tess and…Lois.

He slumped to his knees and let the tears flow. He felt Kal rising up inside of himself but somehow kept control. His tears flowed freely.

"Clark! Clark, I…" Lana discovered him in that position. "I'm sorry. If you need a minute…."

"N…no. I…really…." He spasmed.

She grabbed onto him and held him tightly. "I'm here. It's okay. She's at peace now."

"I know," he conceded sadly. He gulped down his pain and wiped his eyes. "Some hero I am."

She sighed deeply. "Clark, part of being human is handling your emotions. It takes a real man to cry like this. To admit this kind of loss…." She kissed him tenderly. "As far as I'm concerned, you're the most real man on Earth. And I appreciate you're letting me be here now."

"I'm committed to us, Lana. I just don't want to seem callous to her," he affirmed.

"You're not. If we were just eloping or pushing her out of the way, _that _would be callous. You need time to put your feelings to rest. Because I love you, I'll be right here every step of the way as you need me," she asserted passionately.

"Thanks. I appreciate that." He smiled wistfully. "Even in the face of my greatest nightmare, you're here to save me."

She shrugged. "It isn't every day that Lana Lang gets to save Clark Kent."

He chuckled at their little inside joke from high school in spite of himself. Already he felt better. He wasn't dismissing Lois at all. But what he had with Lana was special too…and that was his future.

…it was their future….

Seeing Lana bow her shoulders, he inquired, "What's going on with you?"

"It's nothing. We can deal with it later," she dismissed.

"Lana, tell me please," he requested.

She took a deep breath. "I feel as though I let her die. I tried to save her but I failed! Clark, maybe if I had found that failsafe and disabled it before that, Lois wouldn't have died!" She trembled. "I failed you and her both! I'm sorry."

He held her tightly against himself. "I know you did all you could, Lana. When we love someone, we can't do any less than that. I know you tried. Despite everything, you put her first. You put my happiness above yours _again_." He looked intently into her dark pools. "Anyone tell you how special you are?"

She wiped her eyes. "Not lately but reminders are appreciated." She managed a smile for him. "We should get back down stairs. Your Mom's worried and the others are waiting back in Metro. Rain check?"

He flashed her a knowing grin as if to say _'Just try getting out of it.'_

"I thought so." She felt her spirits lifting with his reassurance and the warmth from him. She led him down the stairs to where Martha waited for them. "I found him in the bedroom. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Thanks, Lana," Martha reassured her. Seeing how ashen he still looked, she immediately went into her protective mother mode and held him tightly. "I'm sorry about Lois. Lex…told me."

He nodded. "Thanks, Mom. I can't believe she's gone. I feel great that Lana's here but…."

"But it was a tragic death. We've lost good people today." Martha regarded him in his costume—the one she'd made for him. "I knew you'd look good in that. I'm so proud of you, Clark. I know your Dad is too."

"She and Dad would want us to finish this. Meantime I carry on," he asserted. He glanced toward Lana. "Together."

Lana agreed, "Together. We need to make sure this doesn't happen again. I'm here for that, Clark. That and more."

He held his hand out to her. "For us as well."

Lana's eyes glistened with happy tears. "For us as well." She grasped his hand. "For us all."

"For us all," Martha chorused. "Why don't you two get going? I'll scrounge up something for dinner when you get back. Love you both." She hugged the couple. "Be careful."

"Love you too, Mom," he agreed as he led Lana outside. "Ready?"

"Ready," Lana replied with a grin.

As one, they shot up into the sky and eastward toward the bigger city. Like two birds in formation, they headed off toward their destiny.

Martha stood at the screen door watching the whole scene. She breathed with relief. "For so long, Clark, you wanted a partner. You wanted to share your secret with Lana. Now you have both." Sensing that the torch had been returned to its proper place, she headed back through the house to savor being home….


	36. New Heroes' Order

Chapter 36 [Watchtower]

Even as the scene unfolded in Smallville, Chloe's eyes were on global events through the screens and Queen Industries' satellites. She worried that people around the world would take advantage of the chaos to loot, plunder and commit mayhem. She didn't want to send the group out again so soon.

Even though most of the forces only received some bruises and scrapes, everyone needed down time to rest, recover from the battles against Darkseid and its demons and recoup resources spent in those battles. They waited for the VRA's reaction. They still needed to plan for the funerals at hand of their fallen comrades not to mention Tess and Lois. She sipped moodily on her coffee. _I could really use some inspiration right now._

Right on cue, a ray of sunshine started at one end of the world and lit its way around it.

In all locations, citizens' groups organized and commenced rebuilding neighborhoods. They looked out for each other in carting the sick to hospitals and, where needed, respecting each other's dead.

Utility companies collaborated across national and even international lines (thanks to Oliver's influence over LuthorCorp) to get vital services restored.

Charity networks' phone banks lit up with contributions almost immediately.

As with most crises of that magnitude, people from all races, religions and walks of life came together for a common good. Maybe it wouldn't last but, for that day, they were one.

Seems that the heroes' collaborative efforts had sparked a fire under the world.

"There's some good in people after all," she mused while considering the battles that had taken place. She thought of the galvanizing force behind it and smiled. _If not for Clark and Lana going to the future, finding the Legion and dealing with their issues, this wouldn't be happening. Glad to see that Clark FINALLY is achieving his potential! _

"Now there's a sight for sore eyes," Oliver declared from behind her.

"So glad we agree, Mr. Queen," she sassed before kissing him. "Looks like the storm fronts have cleared up. No sign of our interdimensional interlopers or Darkseid. And in those places where Darkseid hit, people have started rebuilding and working together. I think it's a great day. You all did it!"

"So did you," Hawkman praised. "You coordinated our efforts, Chloe. Pretty big stuff. We all know the Green Weenie here can't tie his bowstring straight without help." He couldn't help but smirk at Oliver on that last note.

Recognizing that (for once) the other hero was teasing him, the archer fired back, "Yeah well…don't get your tail feathers in a ringer, Big Bird."

"Don't worry. I won't," Hawkman retorted evenly, not giving an inch. "By the way, Clark and Lana are back from Smallville. The others are waiting in _your _boardroom whenever _you _want to grace us with _your _presence."

Oliver shrugged. "You know us rich types. Late is the new early."

"Must be the spoiled brat type you mean. I never did that as king," the avian hero countered.

She rolled her eyes at the snark fest going on around herself. Neither man would back down to the other. Still she wasn't about to allow this show to go on all night. "We do have a meeting to go to, Guys. Ollie, the others _are _waiting. He has a point." She kissed his cheek and whispered loudly in his ear. "I love punctuality, _Dear_." She smiled pointedly at him before locking her computer and heading toward the elevator.

Hawkman pursed his lips and nodded.

"Don't even start with me, Tweety."

The birdman quirked an eyebrow. "Seems that Chloe wants a change in that rich boy type, Robin Hood." He patted the archer on the shoulder condescendingly. "Just remember…nod a lot, go along with it and just say _yes dear. _That'll keep you off the couch and on the firing range. Makes it easier every time." With that he headed for the elevator himself. "Coming?"

Oliver gnashed his teeth. _I hate when he gets the last word! _He pulled his hood up and stuck his glasses on. "Hold the car. I'm coming." He headed for the car.

It didn't pay to keep one's friends or girlfriend waiting…especially when it meant a potential stay on the couch.

Of course Oliver wasn't going to admit that to his companion at least not to his face….

[Assembly Room—Ten minutes later]

[A/N: I don't know if Watchtower has one of these so I'm inventing one. shrug]

Two floors below the "nuclear war room," Clark sat at the central table pensively. Even with the triumphs and successes of that day, his heart still felt heavy. Despite having beaten the darkness, he still felt violated. He knew that the struggle with Kal would remain a lifetime one. He missed his friends. The potential reactions to the global near-holocaust could be disastrous.

Questions nagged at him too. _How do I continue to balance Krypton with Earth? Can I be two people in one? How can I protect and serve when I can't protect everyone I love? _He glanced at his family's crest on his chest and then around the room at the faces there.

Those people represented the core of the people who'd shared his journey over the previous ten years. Some he'd fought at first and then made friends with later. Others were friends right away. Still others, he loved and they loved him back. Some approached him with offers to join their respective groups.

And then his special one…his heart…sat to his left. Lana looked just as torn between personal angst and fulfilling responsibility as he did. He knew she wanted to continue to work things out back at the farm along with Martha and him. Yet she also realized that her life belonged to the world as much as it did to herself.

In accepting that at long last, she earned the right to be at his side and have his heart.

In supporting her in that endeavor, he had hers in return. That fact, at least, more than put him at ease. It sent him soaring higher than even his newly discovered Kryptonian talents could ever have achieved.

["It's okay, Clark. Kryptonians do love, you know,"] Kara noted telepathically.

["Even if it is an Earther human?"] Clark supposed.

["Let the Fates go as they may,"] Kara indicated while quoting some proverb she'd heard during her time on Earth.

"Everything okay?" Lana cut in unaware of the telepathic contact between the cousins.

"We're fine. Just thinking," Clark indicated. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. Thanks," Lana expressed. "Hope we can get something accomplished here."

"Have faith, Lana. We shall indeed," Martian Manhunter assured her.

At that moment, Rokk stood and moved to the front of the area. "If it's all right with everyone, I'd like to get this meeting underway. We've fought a series of important battles today and won a great deal. Driving Darkseid and his darkness back out of this dimension is not an easy task. Each of us, whether as groups or individuals, has our own agenda and methods of confronting adversity. That comes of course from different experiences. All of these are valid. When we came together and pooled resources, we showed that the sum is greater than the respective parts. We Legionnaires know this well in our time. Consider how many different races and outlooks you see in our group. This new collaboration would be as powerful an example for others to follow."

"You're planning on staying? What about the time stream?" Kara supposed.

"For us to stay would disrupt the continuum," Imra replied. "Rokk was referring to the fact that you all could model what we've done for yourselves."

"We were already looking to form an expanded Justice Society when Sylvester contacted Chloe," Stargirl chimed in. "Why not do it now?"

"It could work," Cyborg indicated. "Count me in."

"And me," Byron agreed.

"And us both," Clark declared for himself and Lana who nodded in support of the idea.

"Count me in. Someone needs to watch the fort," Hawkman insisted.

"I think we have enough votes. All in favor?" Martian Manhunter proclaimed.

"Wait. I have a question. What about our outside lives? Maybe Chloe could come up with something for us?" Zatanna supposed.

"Like monitor duty?" Chloe suggested. "I definitely could use the help. There are other metahumans who would meet our criteria."

"I think that would work," Clark indicated. "We're ready to vote? John's proposal's on the table. All in favor?"

Every hand in the room went up.

"It passes unanimously. Congratulations on the new Justice Society of America, everyone. May you do us all proud," Rokk expressed. "And with that, I think my teammates and I have accomplished what we need to here. It's time for us to go."

"We'll do our best to make you all proud," Clark vowed, eliciting nods of support around the room.

"We know you'll kick butt, Kal. Just be everything you can be," Lightning Lad chimed in.

"And remember we're ready to help in any way we can," Imra volunteered.

"Just as Clark and Lana did, feel free to call. They know the way," Rokk declared. "Legionnaires, assemble here if you would."

The other Legion members filtered past their past counterparts shaking their hands as they progressed toward where their leader waited. Despite only knowing the Justice Society members a short time, they'd formed a bond through blood and trials. At some point, they'd serve together once more.

When they'd gathered together, Rokk noted, "Farewell, friends. Good luck and remember us well." He led his comrades in raising their rings. "LONG LIVE THE LEGION!"

In a flash of light, the Legion disappeared on their way back to the future.

"I have to tell you, Clark. You have some amazing friends," Chloe indicated.

"Such as everyone in this room, Chloe." He hugged her and Lana with each arm while looking out at the others. "They believe in us. If we believe in ourselves and each other, we can do this. Now we need a leader."

"I think that's easy," Hawkman indicated. "That'd be you, Clark."

"I agree," Oliver concurred. "You're the common thread here. Everyone?"

Once again, the vote was unanimous.

Clark gulped but made himself stand strong. "Everyone, it's an honor to be your leader. I'll definitely do my best to see the needs of the group and world before my own. We have a heavy duty, People. First though, we need to honor our fallen friends and comrades. If we can work with Chloe to organize the funerals, that would be appreciated."

"Leave that to me," Oliver volunteered. "They're covered."

"Sounds great. Thank you, Oliver." Clark looked to Lana who smiled in affirmation. "We move forward on a great many things. So too do we have things to think about. We must learn to work more closely together. Me more so than any of you. But we can do it. As Chloe said earlier, there are other metahumans who would be interested in this society. Let's seek them out and include them as there's plenty of work to go around." He took a deep breath and stood. "Thank you again. Now unless there's other business, I move to dismiss the meeting." Seeing no objection, he concluded, "We're adjourned. Thanks."

The group rose and headed back to their paths. Some went upstairs to Watchtower's command center. Others went to their lives once more. But still, they were now more than the pack of individuals they had been.

From the darkness and ashes, a _true team _had been born.

And at its center, the Pride of Krypton and his partner figured heavily.

That was reason to celebrate…..


	37. Musings at the Cemetery

Conclusion [A Year Later]

The calendar progressed through its annual cycle without incident. The darkness and accompanying storm never did make a comeback at least not in that virulent form. Summer blazed and winter chilled Metropolis. The harvest came and went in Smallville. All in all, it was a good year.

Under Clark's leadership, the Justice Society made solid inroads into worldwide crime fighting. With Martha's help not to mention the people around her, the group convinced the government to stop being so paranoid toward its guardians. The group confronted and dealt with a number of super powered foes. However, for the most part, things stayed sane.

Life it seemed was moving on…..

[St. Matthias Cemetery—Metropolis]

On the anniversary of her death, Clark set roses and daisies in a planter on Lois' grave. He'd come back often to visit her with Lana's blessing to keep things in order and to fill her in on what was going on. Despite moving on with Lana and their marriage a few months after the crisis, he knew there would be an empty spot there. "Thanks for giving us our chance, Lois. Wherever you are, I hope you're resting easy."

"She is, Clark," Lana concurred while walking up to him with her own vase of flowers in hand. "Sorry if I'm intruding. I wanted to remember her as well." She set the vase in the other planter and noticed the white and pink roses on the grave between their offerings. "Whose are those?"

"Oliver and Chloe were just here," he indicated. "It's a hard day for everyone."

She nodded. "Tess' flowers were nice too."

"She gave her life so that we could be together, Lana. I figured it was the least I can do," he clarified while looking at the diamond glistening on her ring finger. "Both Lois and Tess should be remembered fondly as we move forward." He smiled. "It was their wedding gift to us." He kissed her. "That was due to their sacrifice."

"Well I'm grateful to them. And to you for sharing the road with me," she expressed.

"I'm glad we're together. I just wish that things didn't have to play out exactly as they did," he told her. Then he leaned over the grave. "I'll be back soon. Just wanted to share the latest. Thanks. We care about you." With that he stood and faced his wife. "One more stop."

"Really?" She grimaced. "I suppose so." She followed him across the cemetery toward a large obsidian obelisk jutting up from the ground. Unlike the grave they just left, she saw no flowers beside it. Engraved on it, however, was one name: "Alexander Luthor."

He shook his head. "What a waste. Lex, you shouldn't have had to end up like this."

"His ambition and lack of trust drove him to it. Trying to span two worlds at once is Hell on anyone. We both know that," she reminded him.

He acknowledged the point with a nod. Just before their wedding, Jor-El had changed her into a true Kryptonian thus eliminating the need for the Prometheus suit. When he did that, he inducted her into a whole new world. The Joining combined with the traditional Earth wedding solidified that fact. "I wish Mom and Dad had let me trust you and him with the Secret, Lana. He would've kept it. Maybe we could've kept him off the dark path."

"You did your best, Clark. I tried to make him a better man while we were married and look how that ended up," she assured him. "We both tried."

"And sometimes things just don't work out," Oliver pointed out as he, Chloe and Carter Hall approached behind them. "Lex was like that before he came to Smallville, guys."

"You endangered your own friendships just to be his friend, Clark," Chloe added.

"He did give me the Talon, guys," Lana pointed out. "And he urged Clark to pursue me in the beginning." She smiled wistfully. "I still remember that speech you gave at his wedding to Dr. Bryce, Clark." She held his hands gently in her own.

"I remember and I did go after that special part of life. Now we have nothing to worry about," Clark agreed.

"Lex couldn't help himself. Darkness and jealousy take root in anyone distorting their perceptions. If we can keep our love to balance it, we'll be fine," Carter agreed. "Marriage can straighten anyone out. Right, Chloe?"

Chloe smirked at Oliver who rolled his eyes. "I'm doing my best and so is Lana. We can just keep going."

"Come on, guys. Lunch is on me," Oliver invited.

"You all go on ahead," Clark indicated. "Lana and I will catch up in a second." After the others had left, he faced the obelisk again.

"Clark, are you okay?" Lana queried.

"I'm fine after what Carter said." He held his hand out to her.

She took it of course.

He smiled and then rubbed the obsidian. "Lex, thanks for building what you did before the dark times. It's hard to trust someone who hurt you. The three of us should know that well enough. But if you ever do find your way, come and find us. In honor of Alexander, I want you to know that we're here for you."

He wiped the mist from his eyes.

"Even after all he did, you can still do that. No wonder I love you, Clark," Lana indicated warmly.

"It isn't easy but we all need to move on. I hope that Lex can too. Come on, the others are waiting," he advised as they walked away from the site and toward the waiting car and teammates.

As the darkness continued to lift, the Light filtered through. Occasionally threats would arise. However, on those occasions, the Justice Society rose to face it.

With Clark and Lana there to lead the charge as it should be…..

THE END


End file.
